Новая надежда Чемпиона
by General Lazy
Summary: Все начинается во время обучения Гарри на четвертом курсе, только с двумя первоначальными изменениями. Во-первых, Гермиона не верит, когда Гарри говорит ей, что он не бросал свое имя в кубок. А во-вторых, Гарри заводит с Дафной Гринграсс дружбу, которая перерастает в нечто большее. Оригинал: /s/5244813/1/A Champions New Hope
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1**

Когда солнце начало садиться, самый известный студент Хогвартса сидел на берегу озера, вспоминая, что с ним произошло за эти несколько дней. «Что ж, в этом году неприятности начались раньше, чем обычно», — подумал Поттер с печальной улыбкой на лице. Вчера после ужина из Кубка вылетела бумажка с его именем, несмотря на то, что он не кидал ее. Думая о неудачной попытке близнецов участвовать в турнире, он задавался вопросом, каким образом его имя попало в Кубок. Вчера вечером ощущения были отвратными, но сегодня стало еще хуже. Никто, даже его лучшие друзья, Рон и Гермиона, не поверили ему, когда он сказал, что не бросал свое имя в Кубок. Невилл, как ему показалось, поверил больше, чем кто либо, может только потому, что он ответил растерянным взглядом и, пожав плечами, сказал: "Я не знаю, Гарри". Во время ленча было много криков, когда Гарри попытался поговорить с Роном и убедить его в том, что он не кидал в Кубок свое имя. Результат был таким, что он сомневался, будет ли он когда-нибудь разговаривать с, якобы, своим «лучший другом». Эта ссора стоила его факультету двадцати очков, которые снял профессор Снейп. Гермиона не кричала на него, но дала ему понять, что она не верила, и была расстроена, что он так очевидно нарушил школьные правила. Поэтому Гарри сидел на берегу озера, стараясь избегать встреч со своими однокурсниками. Но звук приближающихся шагов дал ему понять, что, как бы он, ни старался, побыть одному ему не суждено.

— Привет, Поттер, — сказал кто-то красивым, но ничего не выражающим голосом. Гарри оторвался от своих мыслей и увидел, что перед ним стоит Дафна Гринграсс. Сначала он был немного удивлен, когда заметил ее, но, немного подумав, решил, что это нормально — увидеть ее здесь. Они не были близкими друзьями, но три-четыре раза в месяц, когда виделись в коридоре или где-то еще, они вполне спокойно разговаривали. Когда они разговаривали, темы были совершенно разные, но так или иначе относящиеся к ним самим. Это было немного странно,они сами это понимали. Гарри считал, что их обоих забавляла тайная "дружба" между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Даже Рон и Гермиона не знали, что Гарри иногда разговаривает с Дафной в неурочное время.

— Привет, Гринграсс. Как только Дафна села рядом с ним, Гарри воспользовался возможностью, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на нее. Она немного подросла за время каникул. Гарри знал, что она имела репутацию одной из самых красивых девушек школы, но также и самой неприступной. У нее было немного друзей, и она не была заинтересована, чтобы их стало больше. Это была еще одна причина из-за которой Гарри ценил их дружбу. В течение нескольких минут они сидели, молча, и смотрели на озеро. Наконец, Дафна прервала молчание.

— Ну, Поттер, я жду, — сказала она, глядя в ожидании на Гарри.

— Что ждешь?

— Когда ты начнешь говорить, что не бросал свое имя в Кубок.

— Но я, правда, этого не делал! Почему мне никто не верит?

— Успокойся. Я тебе верю, Поттер. Положить свое имя в Кубок — это не твой стиль. Если бы это как-то помогло в той или иной мере твоим друзьям, то да, ты бы это сделал не задумываясь. Но слава? Нет, только не ты, — объяснила Дафна. Гарри вздохнул, радуясь, что хоть кто-то, наконец, поверил ему. — А ты не можешь просто отказаться?

— Нет. Видимо, то, что я не кидал бумажку со своим именем, не имеет никакого значения. Я связан обязательным магическим договором и за его нарушение понесу серьезное наказание, — Дафна кивнула в ответ. Любой, кто порвет магический контракт, в итоге умирает или попадает в больницу Св. Мунго до конца своих дней.

— Ну, тогда ты будешь участвовать в турнире. А они говорили тебе, какие будут задания?

— Нет. Я буду надеяться на удачу, ведь мне столько раз везло. Кажется, это мой удел, — ответил Гарри со смехом. Дафна услышала настоящий смех и поняла, что его настроение начало понемногу подниматься. — Знаешь, что меня реально бесит? Это то, что два моих «лучших друга» не поверили мне. Что с ними случилось? Я думал, что они меня знают лучше, чем ты. Без обид.

— Да ладно. Они вернутся. Ну, Грейнджер, по крайней мере. А вот Уизли меня поражает. Завистливый идиот!

— Я не думаю, что теперь меня это заботит. У меня есть более важные вещи для раздумья. Например, как мне пройти три испытания, которые придумывались для учеников, которые на три года старше меня. Дафна кивнула в знак согласия с его решением.

— У тебя есть идеи по подготовке?

— Было бы намного легче, если бы я знал, к чему мне готовиться. Думаю, я просто начну углубленно изучать защиту и книги по чарам, стараясь выучить как можно больше, чтобы у меня было хоть какое-то преимущество, — сказал Гарри со вздохом.

— Я удивлена, что ты еще не начал этого делать. Не смотри так на меня! Ты понял, что я хотела тебе сказать. Ты опять умудрился вляпаться. Клянусь, Поттер, не заставляй меня быть единственной, которая пытается сохранить тебе жизнь, — ответила Дафна с улыбкой и слегка покачала головой. Гарри рассмеялся и сказал: — Ты хочешь сказать, что в Гриффиндоре некому обо мне позаботиться?

— Точно, — сказала она, тихо смеясь. В течение следующих нескольких минут они просто сидели молча, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, и смотрели на Черное озеро, пока солнце, наконец, не село.

Дафна повернулась к нему и сказала: — Уже темно, я пойду. А ты? — спросила она, когда встала и стряхнула грязь с одежды.

— Я думаю, что побуду тут еще пару минут.

— Удачи! — Дафна повернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Эй, Гринграсс! — окликнул ее Гарри. — Спасибо. Мне нужно было, чтобы меня хоть кто-нибудь поддержал.

Дафна улыбнулась и ответила: — Не за что!

Гарри смотрел, как она медленно шла к замку. Внезапно девушка остановилась и повернулась к нему. Это выглядело так, как будто она хотела что-то сказать.

— Знаешь, если тебе понадобится помощь в подготовке к турниру, то я готова тебе помочь, — сказала Дафна с безразличным выражением лица.

— Спасибо. Буду тебе признателен, — ответил Гарри с улыбкой на лице. Дафна промолчала, только кивнула и пошла к замку. Гарри смотрел на нее, понимая, что ее предложение о помощи в действительности было предложением дружбы. И он был рад, что у него теперь есть один друг, готовый быть рядом с ним.

Этой ночью Гарри снился не Волдеморт с Хвостом, а время, когда он впервые встретил Дафну. Сон начинался с того момента, как он, в одиннадцать лет сидел перед зеркалом Еиналеж и пытался понять, что оно показывает. В итоге его нашел Дамблдор, объяснил ему суть этого зеркала и попросил больше не приходить сюда. На следующую ночь Гарри не мог уснуть и принял решение опять сходить в эту комнату. Наконец, Гарри встал и отправился туда. Он настолько ушел в свои мысли, что не остановился, чтобы надеть свою мантию-невидимку и убедиться, что за ним никто не наблюдает.

— Ты смотришь на зеркало всю ночь? — послышался тихий голос, озадачивший Гарри. Его первым желанием было бежать, но он сомневался, что ему причинят физический вред. Если бы это было не так, то его уже давно поймали бы. Он встал и пошел туда, откуда доносился голос, и увидел девочку. Училась она в Слизерине на одном с ним курсе. Она сидела на скамейке и следила за ним. А он пытался вспомнить, как ее зовут, но никак не мог.

— Привет, я — Гарри Поттер.

— Я знаю. Я — Дафна Гринграсс, и ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Ты же знаешь, что я смотрел в зеркало. А ты пробовала смотреть в него? Что ты в нем видишь? — взволнованно спросил Гарри.

— Это личное. Тем более, когда задаешь такой вопрос тому, кого только что встретил.

Видя его смущенное лицо, Дафна спросила: — Ты же знаешь, что это за зеркало? Оно показывает самое сокровенное желание того человека, который в него смотрит. Получается, ты спросил, что я хочу больше всего.

Гарри обдумал то, что она только что сказала, и кивнул в знак согласия.

— А я вижу своих родителей.

Дафна набрала воздуха, чтобы попросить не говорить личное.

— Очень не по-слизерински!

— Но это меня и беспокоит. Я не знаю, как они выглядели. Я никогда не видел их фотографий, так что я не знаю, показывает оно правду или только мое воображение, — Гарри присел рядом с Дафной. Очевидно, этот вопрос мучил его довольно долго.

— Я не знаю… Но, возможно, то, что ты видишь в зеркале, и есть твои родители. Даже если ты сам их не помнишь, то воспоминания о них у тебя где-то там, в голове, остались. Наверное, зеркало каким-то образом просматривает твои мысли и показывает их?

— Наверное. Я всегда подозревал, что то, что я вижу, неправда, но просто не мог отвести взгляд. Ты ведь понимаешь? — сказал Гарри.

— Да. Я никому не расскажу, что видела тебя здесь. И я больше не буду смотреть в зеркало. И тебе советую. Чем больше ты в него смотришь, тем больше ты отстраняешься от мира и остаешься в своих мечтах.

Гарри знал, что она права, но также он знал, что завтра ночью вернется сюда. Но он дал себе слово, что будет смотреть в него недолго. Его взволновало, что зеркало может быть темным артефактом. Одна его часть пыталась доказать, что зеркало не темное, но волнение осталось. Пока он пытался выкинуть эти мысли из головы, его внимание привлекла хорошенькая девочка, сидящая рядом. Он почти ничего не знал о ней, кроме того, что она из Слизерина, и у них было несколько совместных уроков.

— Я удивлен, что ты со мной вообще заговорила, ведь ты слизеринка, а я гриффиндорец. Разве вы не должны нас ненавидеть? — спросил он с сарказмом.

— Мне безразлична эта «война факультетов». По-моему, это бесполезная трата времени. Конечно, я буду болеть за Слизерин во время квиддича. Наблюдать за тем, как ты и Уизли воюете с Малфоем, очень увлекательно, — Дафна засмеялась над тем, что она только что сказала. Гарри пожал плечами. Интересно, а остальные в школе считают так же?

— Рад, что тебе нравится это шоу, — ответил Гарри. — Хотя, я думаю, что развлекательная программа у близнецов Уизли намного лучше.

— Не напоминай мне о них, — застонала Дафна. — В ноябре они каким-то заклинанием сделали мои волосы ярко-синими. Они целились в девчонку с третьего курса, но попали в меня. Конечно, они извинились, но убежали так быстро, что я не успела попросить, чтобы они сняли свое заклинание. С такими волосами я проходила два дня! — Гарри рассмеялся, представив это. Он задался вопросом, подружился бы он с Дафной, если бы Шляпа отправила его в Слизерин, как и хотела. Он не замечал ее в компании Малфоя. Это было несомненным плюсом. В конце концов, он решил, что они бы подружились, если бы он не попал в Гриффиндор.

Через несколько минут, Гарри сказал, зевнув: — Уже поздно, я пойду спать. Было приятно с тобой поговорить.

— Спокойной ночи, Поттер, — ответила она ему, когда он встал и пошел к выходу. А она продолжала сидеть на скамейке… Сон закончился. Гарри заметил, что Дафна никогда не называла его Гарри. Она всегда звала его Поттером. А он называл ее Гринграсс в ответ. «Странно...», — подумал он, когда воспоминания о первом курсе проскользнули в его сознании.

На следующее утро Гарри встал пораньше и отправился на завтрак, надеясь, что успеет его съесть прежде, чем придет Рон. Вчера вечером, когда Рон и Симус играли в шахматы, Рон оскорблял и обвинял Гарри так, чтобы тот все слышал. Гарри расстроился из-за такого поведения друга. Захлопнув книгу, он встал и отправился в комнату. Лег и задернул полог своей кровати. Рон вернулся через час. Гарри также обиделся и на Гермиону, которая все слышала, но ничего не сказала. Она просто сидела и делала вид, что полностью погружена в чтение. Он ожидал, что она сделает хоть что-нибудь, но она продолжала сидеть, как будто ничего не происходило.

Гарри пришел в Большой зал одним из первых. За гриффиндорским столом сидела группа семикурсников и обсуждала предстоящий тест. Гарри слышал, что они обсуждали экзамен Тритон, и он был рад, что ему еще нескоро его сдавать. Но потом вспомнил, в каком он сейчас положении. Гарри сел за стол и начал завтракать. Минут через десять он увидел, что в Большой зал зашел Невилл. Мальчик улыбнулся и сел напротив.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — небрежно сказал Невилл и начал есть. Гарри положил вилку и уставился на него. Еще вчера Невилл был одним из тех, кто не знал, что думать о нем.

— Невилл, ты считаешь, что это я положил свое имя в Кубок? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты всегда хорошо ко мне относился. Я не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь мне лгал, так что, если ты говоришь, что ты не бросал имя, то я тебе верю. Мне жаль, что понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять это, — ответил Невилл. Гарри улыбнулся, когда услышал это. Он был благодарен, что у него остались друзья, которые верят ему.

— Спасибо, Невилл. Для меня это очень много значит, — искренне ответил Поттер. Невилл улыбнулся ему в ответ и продолжил завтракать. Они снова заговорили, когда Гарри спросил, что он пропустил за два прошедших дня. Невилл пожаловался на злых профессоров (очевидно на Снейпа), рассказал про какой-то проект по гербологии, над которым он работал за дополнительные баллы. Невилл был лучшим в гербологии. Даже лучше Гермионы, которая в совершенстве знала теорию, но с практикой у нее были проблемы. Их разговор был прерван каким-то шумом у входа в Большой зал. Гарри посмотрел в ту сторону и увидел, как Рон и Гермиона кричат друг на друга, хотя и трудно было понять из-за чего. По мере их приближения стало ясно, что они обвиняли друг друга из-за того, что опоздали на завтрак. Гарри улыбнулся при мысли о том, что к этой ссоре он имеет непосредственное отношение. Ведь это он будил Рона и заставлял Гермиону отложить домашнее задание, чтобы поесть. Их приход означал, что Гарри пора уходить, и он попрощался с Невиллом. К счастью, они не увидели, как Гарри вышел из Большого зала и пошел к лестнице, ведущей в подземелье, на урок Зелий. «По крайней мере, хоть на одну вещь я могу рассчитывать, — подумал Гарри с саркастической усмешкой. — Бессмертная ненависть Снейпа никогда не изменится».

Следующие несколько дней прошли довольно нормально. Было, правда, несколько стычек с Малфоем. Единственным человеком, который разговаривал с ним, был Невилл. Гарри подумал, что, по идее, это должно было сильнее задеть его, но ему уже приходилось бывать изгоем в Хогвартсе, так что едва ли его заботило мнение всех этих непостоянных людей. Когда на прошлой неделе он прошел мимо Дафны, она ему улыбнулась.

Свое свободное время проводил в библиотеке в поисках новых заклинаний, которые компенсировали бы его молодость и неопытность в турнире. В библиотеке он несколько раз видел Гермиону, но так и не подошел к ней и не попытался вернуть ее дружбу. Она тоже не предпринимала никаких усилий, кроме печальных взглядов, когда он проходил мимо. Гарри знал, что не совершил ничего плохого, и первые шаги к примирению должны сделать его «друзья», а не он.

Остальную часть своего свободного времени он провел в пустом классе, который нашел на третьем этаже недалеко от той комнаты, где во время его обучения на первом курсе была трехголовая собака. Здесь он мог практиковать заклинания, которые выписывал из книг в библиотеке, не беспокоясь, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Уже через несколько дней Гарри знал почти все заклинания по ЗоТИ, Чарам и Трансфигурации. Следующую неделю он изучал заклинания пятого курса. После долгой ночной практики Гарри шел в общую гостиную Гриффиндора. Он сильно уставал после этого. Его подготовка шла гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. Несмотря на оценки, Поттер был одним из первых в классе, у кого получалось новое заклинание. Проблема заключалась в том, что он не всегда делал домашнее задание. Гарри знал, что он неглупый, просто не прилагал усилий, чтобы делать письменные задания. С одной стороны он хотел, чтобы вина в этом лежала на Роне, который был даже большим лентяем, чем он, но понимал, что, в конечном счете, ответственность лежит на нем самом. Гарри дал клятву самому себе, что попробует что-нибудь потяжелее. Он знал, что его жизнь находится в его руках, и он должен быть готовым ко всему. Он был настолько погружен в свои меланхоличные мысли, что услышал чей-то голос только со второго раза.

— Гарри! — его звал Рон, который сидел в кресле возле камина. — Можно с тобой поговорить?

Гарри постоял, посмотрел на него несколько секунд. "Может, Рон хочет извиниться за свое поведение? Раньше Гермионы?"— подумал он. Гарри кивнул, садясь напротив. Поттер ждал, когда его бывший друг начнет говорить, а Рон пытался найти слова.

— Я знаю, что мы поссорились из-за Кубка огня, но я надеюсь, мы сможем это пережить. Ты же видишь, какой несчастной выглядит Гермиона. Но я хотел сказать...

"Вот оно", — подумал Гарри. — "Рон хочет извиниться за одну из своих ошибок. Ух ты!".

— ... Я тебя прощаю, — заявил Рон так, как будто это Гарри должен был извиняться.

— Ты, что?! — закричал Гарри от гнева.

— Я прощаю тебя, — повторил Рон, не понимая, из-за чего Гарри в гневе. — Я обезумел от того, что ты нашел способ бросить свое имя в Кубок и не сказал нам. А потом еще сильнее, когда ты стал это отрицать. Ты лучше меня, если можешь убедить людей в том, что ты не нарушал правила, — Гарри смотрел на Рона и сдерживал себя, чтобы не послать в этого идиота какое-нибудь заклинание. И при этом Рон полагал, что поступил правильно.

— Рон, я повторю тебе еще раз: я не бросал свое имя в Кубок. Я не хочу участвовать в турнире, и, если бы была возможность, я бы не участвовал в нем. Я тебя не обманывал, и у меня нет причин, чтобы извиняться перед тобой. Ты тот, кто должен это делать! — сказал Гарри, немного повысив голос.

— Лжец! — выплюнул это слово Рон. — Все знают, что ты это сделал, и нет смысла отрицать! Ты мог бы сказать мне, своему лучшему другу, как ты это сделал! Я бы тоже тогда попытался! Но нет, ты это сделал только для себя, не так ли? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, и ты потерял всякое мое уважение. Да пошел ты! — сказав это, Рон развернулся и ушел в комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, понимая, что он только что был свидетелем конца своей дружбы с Роном Уизли. А даже если и нет, то он понял, что они больше не будут такими друзьями, какими были раньше. Рон сжег последний мост. Не желая идти за Роном в комнату, Гарри сел на диван и решил подождать немного, пока не уснет Рон, и тогда пойти спать. Вскоре усталость взяла свое, и Гарри заснул. Когда наступило утро, те, кто встал пораньше, заметили Гарри, спящего на диване. Большинство из них просто подумали, что это странно, но те, кто хорошо его знал, спрашивали, что с ним случилось.

Следующие несколько дней прошли довольно нормально, если не считать того, что Рон стал еще большим хамом, чем был. Гарри иногда ловил на себе грустный взгляд Гермионы, когда она тайком смотрела на него. Все гриффиндорцы устали от постоянной ругани между Роном и Гермионой. Оказалось, что без Гарри, который был буфером межу ними, они ругались постоянно. Гарри думал, что это плохо, но он был рад, что в Гриффиндоре появилась еще одна тема для обсуждений, кроме него. Однако для остальных учеников он по-прежнему оставался лучшей темой для разговоров, несмотря на то, что благополучно игнорировал многочисленные взгляды в свой адрес. Гарри смеялся над тем, что он никогда не видел хаффлпаффцев рассерженными.

Гарри продолжал заниматься, уже через неделю изучил половину пятого курса. Каждую ночь он занимался в полную силу и заканчивал только тогда, когда чувствовал, что упадет в обморок от истощения. С каждым днем Гарри чувствовал, что становится сильнее, и способен изучать более сложные заклинания. Он не читал, как увеличить или развить магическую силу, но предполагал, что примерно так же, как и физическую. Только нужно не тяжести поднимать и наращивать мышцы, а использовать мощные заклинания для развития своего потенциала. Он наслаждался ощущением своей силы и в какой-то момент понял, почему некоторые одержимы получением все большей и большей силы.

Гарри нервничал по поводу первого испытания. Он уже слышал, что на турнире умирали люди, и понимал: у него изначально невыгодное положение. У него часто было желание выбыть из турнира, но он знал, что это невозможно. Одновременно с этим он был взволнован. Гарри всегда любил задачи, особенно такие, которые, по мнению других, он решить не сможет. Отчасти поэтому он начал играть в квиддич. Он по-прежнему наслаждался игрой, но стал понимать, что его больше интересует сам полет. В те дни, когда он хотел отдохнуть от занятий, брал «Молнию» и шел на поле полетать. Он позволял ветру врезаться в него и выбивать из него все мысли на время полета. Ему казалось, если бы он проводил время с друзьями, разговаривая и смеясь, его опасения насчет турнира исчезли. Но ему было нужно то, что может их заменить. Сегодня у Гарри был день полетов. До первого задания оставалось только десять дней. Эти десять дней проходили в напряжении. Чтобы снимать его, он летал, поднимаясь вверх, и потом резко падал вниз, на высокой скорости пролетая над землей как можно ниже.

В настоящий момент он завис высоко в воздухе и рассматривал Хогвартс, то место, где он чувствовал себя как дома. Замок было очень хорошо видно, так же, как озеро и Запретный лес. С такой высоты хижина Хагрида выглядела очень маленькой. Именно в этот момент он заметил что-то вдалеке. Это было похоже на карьер. «В Хогвартсе что, есть шахты?» — удивился Гарри. Решив посмотреть поближе, он помчался к тому месту. Первое, что он заметил, как подлетел поближе, это то, что место находилось в стадии постройки. Оно было похоже на трибуны, окружающие квиддичное поле, с которого он только что прилетел. Но эти трибуны были несколько больше, на них разместилась бы вся школа и еще несколько десятков человек.

— Ну конечно! Здесь будет проводиться первое испытание! — сказал Гарри себе. Понимая, что он как чемпион не должен быть здесь, Гарри наложил на себя и метлу чары невидимости. Такие чары он научился плести во время своих тренировок. Но все же Гарри жалел, что его мантии не было радом. Убедившись, что его не заметят, Гарри подлетел ближе к арене, пытаясь выяснить, что же там происходит. То, что ему вначале показалось шахтой или карьером, оказалось огромной ямой с камнем посередине. Яма была довольно глубокой, а камень возвышался на несколько футов. С одной стороны арены был крутой спуск с тропинкой, ведущей вверх к большой палатке.

Гарри последний раз взглянул на яму и решил осмотреть палатку, надеясь, что там он сможет больше узнать о первом задании. Его надежда была оправдана: он заметил небольшую группу людей, выходящих из палатки и направляющихся к арене. Гарри узнал Людо Бэгмена, руководителя департамента магических игр и спорта.

— Теперь, если вы последуете за мной, я покажу вам, где наши чемпионы столкнутся с первым испытанием! — сказал Бэгмен, и группа проследовала вниз по тропинке. Гарри летел рядом так близко, что мог слышать каждое слово. — О первом испытании никому нельзя сообщать. Но мы ведь все друзья, не так ли? Я уверен, что вы сможете удержать все в секрете! — Гарри едва не упал с метлы в шоке, поняв, как ему повезло. Все члены группы очень заинтересовались и подошли поближе к Бэгмену, которому было очень приятно из-за того, что он в центре внимания.

— Мы собираемся доставить в Хогвартс четырех драконов, по одному для каждого чемпиона!

— Людо! Ты же не думаешь, что дети смогут убить дракона?! — возмутился один из членов группы. Гарри был вынужден с ним согласиться. Он знал, убить дракона не под силу даже сильному магу, только группе специально подготовленных людей, не говоря уже о подростках, которые не знают, с чем им придется столкнуться.

— Нет, конечно, не беспокойтесь! — быстро ответил Бэгмен. — Им не нужно будет убивать дракона, им нужно будет забрать золотое яйцо у дракона, который будет его охранять. Это яйцо — ключ ко второму испытанию. Этот конкурс будет оцениваться по таким критериям, как: скорость выполнения, в каком состоянии доставленное яйцо и как чемпион справился с заданием… — из толпы послышался возбужденный ропот. Тем временем Гарри смотрел на арену. Теперь он понял, что то, что он вначале принял за карьер, это было ничем иным, как гнездом дракона. Он никогда раньше не видел драконьих гнезд, поэтому и принял его за карьер.

Группа людей по-прежнему была в гнезде, возбужденно переговариваясь о турнире. Гарри полетел за ними в надежде узнать еще что-нибудь, но Бэгмен больше ничего о нем не говорил.

— Ну, все, давайте вернемся обратно в палатку, где уже накрыт обеденный стол. Я обещаю, все это вы увидите еще раз. Я распорядился, чтобы вам дали билеты в первые ряды! — объявил Бэгмен толпе. Гарри сомневался, что сможет проникнуть в палатку незамеченным даже с его чарами, а ему еще надо возвращаться в замок. Когда он прилетел обратно, то занялся проблемой драконов.

«Драконы! Они хотят, чтобы мы боролись с драконами так долго, пока не сможем украсть яйцо из его гнезда. И каким образом мне это сделать? — думал он. — Придется просить помощи», — наконец, решил Поттер. Улыбаясь, он подумал, что Дафна не знала, на что подписывалась, когда предлагала ему свою помощь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Гарри шел в Большой зал с улыбкой. Хотя борьба с драконом ему была не очень привлекательна, но он хотя бы знал, что будет во время первого испытания, и у него появился шанс на победу. К тому же у него есть целая неделя для решения этой проблемы. Он решил провести всю ночь в библиотеке, пытаясь выяснить, как можно сразиться с драконом, а завтра спросить у Дафны.

Уже была середина ужина, когда Гарри заметил что на пустое место напротив него сел Невилл. Когда он начал есть, то заметил что Рон, который сидел на другом конце стола, зло посмотрел на Гарри. Он не возражал, а на самом деле был счастлив, что Рон не собирается ругаться во время еды. Тем временем Невилл перестал кушать и стал разглядывать Гарри со странным выражением лица.

— Гарри, почему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Невилл. Гарри подумал, что он должен сказать своему другу, а Невилл был именно другом. Гарри сожалел, что за три года знакомства он не узнал о нем так много, как о Роне с Гермионой. Гарри подумал, что он может сказать ему, а что лучше не рассказывать. Хотя он и понимал, что Невилл никак ему не навредит, а дополнительная помощь не помешает. А может быть, он недооценивал его все эти годы.

— Невилл, ты умеешь хранить секреты?

— Конечно, Гарри.

— Хорошо. Я знаю, какое будет первое испытание, — сказал Гарри, следя за реакцией Невилла. Гарри наклонился к нему поближе и прошептал: — Драконы.

— Ты серьезно? Это будет очень трудно. — Да. Ты случайно не знаешь способа как с ним справиться? Невилл рассмеялся и ответил — Нет, я не думаю, что это будет очень легко. Когда я с бабушкой отдыхал на каникулах, мы видели, как драконологи пытались загнать дракона в клетку. Чтобы это сделать, им потребовалось десять специалистов и полчаса времени.

Гарри нахмурился, это было труднее, чем он предполагал.

— Мне не нужно его загонять в клетку или даже убивать. Мне просто нужно забрать яйцо из его гнезда.

— Ты думаешь, это будет проще? Гарри, драконы яростно защищают свои гнезда. Ты действительно будешь один с ним воевать? Может быть, надо как-то отвлечь дракона и, пока его нет, забрать яйцо, — Гарри понравилась эта идея.

— Но как отвлечь дракона? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не знаю, но они же должны чего-то бояться? — Наверно. Я пойду сегодня в библиотеку и попытаюсь там найти, как отвлечь дракона.

— Хочешь, помогу? — предложил Невилл. — Я сделал домашнюю работу, и все равно бы играл всю ночь во взрывающиеся карты.

— Спасибо, Невилл, это было бы здорово.

— Нет проблем. Я... — Невилл остановился на полуслове и посмотрел вверх. — Гарри, в нашу сторону идет Гермиона.— Гарри повернулся и увидел, как его бывшая подруга идет по направлению к нему. Он пытался сохранить нейтральное выражение на лице, когда она села за стол рядом с ним. Невилл наблюдал за этими тремя «друзьями» с того момента, когда имя Гарри вылетело из Кубка.

— Привет, Гарри, — тихо сказала она.

— Привет, Гермиона. Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — спросил Гарри, из-за чего Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Я не хочу, чтобы наша ссора продолжалась, Гарри. Я хочу, чтобы все было, как прежде.

— Мы не ссорились с тобой, Гермиона. На самом деле это первый наш разговор за две недели. Что-то изменилось? Ты, наконец, поняла, что все это время я говорил правду? — ответил Гарри.

— Я не знаю. Я хочу тебе верить, но Гарри, я видела, как ты был взволнован, когда назвали твое имя, и я знаю, каким ты можешь быть соперником.

— Конечно, я был взволнован, как и вся остальная часть школы!

— Гермиона, — вдруг заговорил Невилл. — Я думал, что Гарри был твоим лучшим другом. Я ему безоговорочно доверяю, а почему ты нет? — Гарри и Гермиона были немного шокированы этим заявлением, поскольку ни один из них раньше не видел, как Невилл за кого-то заступался. Гарри улыбнулся, Невилл был лучшим другом, чем он думал сначала.

— Невилл, это касается только нас с Гарри. Пожалуйста, дай нам...

— Нет, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри, перебивая ее. — Это хороший вопрос.

— Не то чтобы я тебе не доверяю, я подумала, что ты знаешь больше, чем рассказываешь нам. Я думаю, возможно, ты прав. Ты можешь мне дать подумать? — спросила Гермиона. Гарри только пожал плечами.

— Гермиона, я думаю, что уже потерял дружбу Рона. Надеюсь, я не потеряю твою, но я не делал ничего плохого.

— Конечно, твои отношения с Роном не могут быть так плохи, — сказала Гермиона, пропуская замечания Гарри. — Вы же сможете помириться?

— Я не думаю, что он этого захочет. Я знаю, ты видела, как он относился ко мне последние две недели. На самом деле, я надеялся, ты заступишься за меня.

— Я думала, что если я сейчас вступлюсь, то сделаю только хуже. Я не хотела принимать чью-либо сторону, но это же не означает, что мы больше не будет дружить втроем?

— Отношения нельзя просто так вернуть, Гермиона. Все изменилось. Я не хочу терять тебя, но я не буду заставлять тебя выбирать мою сторону. Подумай об этом. Увидимся позже, — Гарри вышел из-за стола и, кивнув Невиллу, покинул Большой зал, оставив Гермиону и Невилла одних.

Гермиона сидела и думала, она была на грани того, чтобы в эту же минуту разреветься. Невилл посмотрел на нее, недоумевая, какой будет ее реакция. Он уже выбрал сторону. Гарри всегда относился к нему как друг. Ему казалось, что Рон относился к нему так же из-за Гарри.

— Гермиона, Гарри кажется, что действительно заботится о тебе, и я знаю, что ты заботишься о нем. Он, наверное, должен быть злее, чем есть на самом деле. Для вас обоих будет лучше, если вы не будете долго тянуть, — Невилл спокойно собрал свои вещи и встал из-за стола, чтобы пойти к Гарри в библиотеку. Когда он вышел, Гермиона заплакала. Она хотела бы найти какой-то способ исправить все и собрать сломанную дружбу между собой, Роном и Гарри. Гарри казалось это невозможным, да и Рон не делал никаких попыток. «Почему все становится так запутано?» — спросила она у себя, когда пыталась покинуть Большой зал, прежде чем кто-нибудь смог увидеть ее слезы. Она не заметила, однако, что стол Слизерина следил за всей сценой с большим интересом, чем она ожидала. Дафна вздохнула, она надеялась, что ее гриффиндорский друг сможет выйти из этой ситуации.

— Успокойтесь и займите свои места. Уизли! Десять очков с Гриффиндора за то, что не были готовы. — Гриффиндорцы застонали, они всегда теряли больше всего баллов во время уроков Снейпа. Большинство из них уже устали бороться с ним, потеря баллов во время этого была неизбежна. Рон Уизли не мог пропустить это замечание мимо ушей.

— Но это нечестно! Посмотрите на Малфоя, он тоже не готов! — начал спорить Рон. Это была правда, Драко даже не сел за стол, и он вообще не был готов. Но профессору Снейпу было все равно.

— Еще десять очков с Гриффиндора за пререкание с учителем. Я предлагаю вам успокоиться, если не хотите остаться на отработку, — Рон, наконец, понял намек и сел, все еще сердясь, что Гриффиндор потерял двадцать очков.

Гарри и Невилл смотрели на все это из-за стола в другом конце кабинета, и каждый был счастлив, что Снейп к ним сегодня не пристает. — В течение двух следующих недель вы будете разбиты на пары и будете работать над зельем вместе. Каждой паре будет дан определенный тип яда, но вам не будет дано название яда и инструкции о том, как варить его. Вы и ваш партнер должны не только определить яд, но и правильно его сварить, но также найти для него противоядие и его тоже сваривать. Яд я выберу для вас сам, это будет очень сложно, поэтому я не жду, чтобы с этим справились, — объяснил Снейп. — С тех пор как прибыли делегации из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона, Директор стал одержим расширением сотрудничества между молодыми колдунами и ведьмами. В связи с этим теперь классы будут разделены на группы из различных факультетов. В паре будет один ученик из Слизерина и один из Гриффиндора. Все студенты застонали при этом объявлении, в то время как профессор Снейп был рад их несчастью. — Все пары были выбраны случайно. Когда я назову ваше имя, вы должны взять список с ингредиентами и сесть за стол. Я предлагаю вам использовать сегодняшний день для того, чтобы распределить обязанности, — после этого он начал называть имена. Невилл оказался в паре с Блез Забини, Гермиона с Винсентом Крэббом и, к радости Гарри, Рон стал партнером Драко Малфоя. Гарри почувствовал облегчение, ему не очень хотелось работать с блондином или идиотом.

— Дафна Гринграсс... и Гарри Поттер, — наконец назвал его профессор Снейп. Гарри посмотрел на Дафну, у которой на лице была преувеличенная гримаса отвращения, но когда она посмотрела на Гарри, он увидел небольшую улыбку, которая быстро исчезла с ее лица. Они оба подошли к преподавательскому столу, чтобы получить их список ингредиентов, но, когда они начали уходить, Снейп остановил их:

— Мисс Гринграсс, позвольте мне заверить вас, что вы не понесете наказание за плохое зелье.

— Спасибо, профессор, я боялась, что у меня будет плохая оценка, — сказала Дафна, смотря на Гарри. Гарри занял последний свободный стол в конце кабинета и кивнул Дафне следовать к нему. Когда они, наконец, сели, Гарри услышал, как его партнер начинает тихо смеяться.

— Что такое? — спросил ее Гарри.

— Извини, Поттер, но посмотри на это с моей стороны. Профессор Снейп только что пообещал мне оценку лучше, чем заслуживает наш проект, и что я должна была сделать? Сказать: нет, спасибо, сэр, я не хочу халявную оценку? Гарри кивнул, зная, что это была хорошая идея.

— Что ж, я рад, что ты заработаешь хорошую оценку. Я пытался найти другой способ поговорить с тобой, а он только упростил.

— Оу, ты насчет моего предложения пару недель назад? — спросила она шепотом, чтобы другие не услышали.

— Да. Я знаю, какой будет моя первая задача. Мне вероятнее не следует говорить здесь, но почему бы нам не встретиться сегодня вечером в библиотеке, а после обеда займемся заданием. Там я объясню, что будет во время турнира и расскажу, над чем работаю.

— Вот это интересно, только, чем ты занимался эти последние несколько недель?

— Ты все увидишь, я обещаю, — ответил Гарри. Дафна поняла, что она больше не сможет получить от Гарри никакой информации, поэтому они начали работать над своим проектом по зельям. Даже через час никто в классе не смог узнать своего зелья. «Я должен был понять, что Снейп не будет давать что-то легкое», — подумал Гарри.

— Ладно, Поттер, я буду ждать тебя в библиотеке после обеда. Не опаздывай, — сказала Дафна запугивающим голосом. Гарри про себя засмеялся, зная, что она просто пытается соблюсти приличия. Гарри подумал, что эта игра была очень смешная.

— Пока, Гринграсс. Постарайся не потеряться, — ответил Гарри таким же голосом. Дафна раздраженно посмотрела на него, развернулась и, не говоря ни слова, вышла за дверь. Им удалось сдержать смех.

Гарри вбежал в библиотеку и начал искать Дафну. В стороне он увидел Гермиону. Казалось, она не замечала Виктора Крама, который сидел через несколько столов от нее и с интересом ее разглядывал. Гарри пожал плечами, решив, что это не его дело. Он уже собрался продолжать поиски, как услышал свое имя.

— Поттер! Иди сюда, — Дафна сидела за столиком в углу, который был окружен со всех сторон книгами. Это было хорошее место, здесь их никто не заметит и не подслушает. Гарри сел за стол, взгромоздив на него свою сумку.

— Почему ты так долго? Я жду тебя уже пятнадцать минут, а ты на обед ушел раньше меня.

— Извини, меня задержал профессор Грюм.

— А-а-а. Странный человек, мне кажется, в него попало слишком много темных проклятий.

— Может быть. Он спрашивал, как я готовлюсь к турниру.

— И что ты ему ответил? — спросила Дафна.

— Немного, я не хочу, чтобы он знал, что мне известно, какое будет первое задание.

— Я сделала из тебя слизеринца, Поттер, — рассмеялась она.

— Так, что мы должны будем делать сегодня? — спросил Гарри, меняя тему.

— Ладно, по крайней мере, мы должны найти название яда и его рецепт. Как только мы это сделаем, нам легко будет найти противоядие.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Я послала сову домой и попросила отца, чтобы он прислал мне копию «1001 ядов и противоядий». Видимо, в библиотеке Хогвартса ее нет, потому что она "темная" книга, но полезная.

— Ну что ж, так будет даже проще.

— Прекрати лениться. Вот, ищи это зелье, — сказала она, бросив ему книгу. Гарри заворчал, но взял книгу. Через полчаса его усилия были вознаграждены.

— Смотри, я, кажется, нашел! — возбужденно заговорил Гарри и показал книгу Дафне.

— Вдох Вечной Ночи, — начала читать она. — Тот, кто выпьет его, ослепнет. Через сорок восемь часов эффект станет постоянным, если не принять противоядие. — Рецепт тоже должен быть где-то здесь. Давай переписывать это, и пойдем отсюда, — Дафна кивнула в знак согласия и начала переписывать рецепт, а Гарри начал записывать последствия и другие эффекты. Уже через пятнадцать минут они закончили, и направились к классу на третьем этаже, где занимался Гарри последние несколько недель.

Когда они вошли, Гарри закрыл замок и наложил на комнату чары от подслушивания. Он уже давно оттренировал основные заклинания от прослушивания, а сейчас он использовал более продвинутое, и Дафна это заметила.

— Мило, Поттер. Я удивлена, что тебе это известно. Такие заклинания ведь изучают на шестом курсе?

— Да. Я уже изучил первую треть заклинаний шестого курса трансфигурации, заклинаний и ЗоТИ. Я все это начал изучать сразу после нашего разговора у озера.

— Так вот чем ты занимался, а зачем? — Ну, я пытался стать сильнее. Я понял, что это очень трудно, и после того как я отдохну, мне становилось легче, — Дафна казалась несколько удивленной этим заявлением.

— Поттер, что ты имеешь в виду? Сколько магии ты используешь?

— Вообще-то я просто использую самые мощные заклинания, какие только знаю, до тех пор, пока у меня хватает сил. Уже после этого мне надо очень сильно напрячься, чтобы создать Люмос.

— Ты не должен этого делать. То, что ты говоришь, это магическое истощение, и обычно для восстановления магии потребуется несколько дней, и я не знаю, что происходит, но это делает тебя сильнее. Здесь происходит что-то еще.

— Да нет, не несколько дней. Я готов творить магию уже после хорошего сна.

— Тем не менее, это просто невозможно, что после каждого истощения ты становишься сильнее. Ты можешь нанести непоправимый ущерб своей магии, — ответила Дафна, на ее лице еще был испуг.

— Я не думаю, что это так, но я пока остановлюсь, у меня нет пока возможности выучить немного больше. Хорошо? — Дафна кивнула в знак согласия. — Теперь о первом испытании. Я должен обойти дракона, чтобы забрать у него яйцо.

— Хм, я думаю, что ты уже просмотрел все заклинания, которые могут тебе помочь против дракона. — Да, я нашел несколько заклинаний. Самая слабая часть тела у них глаза, так что его можно ослепить, а потом забрать яйцо. Мы с Невиллом уже думаем над тем, как бы это сделать.

— Лонгботтом? — спросила она скептически.

— Он гораздо умнее, чем думают люди. Волки иногда нападают на драконьи гнезда и воруют яйца, так что драконы их ненавидят. Сейчас я работаю над преображением камня в волка.

— И как успехи? — спросила она.

— Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но все будет готово в срок. Это пока самый лучший план, который я придумал, преобразить пару камней в волков, послать их на драконов, и пока дракон будет занят волками, я заберу яйцо.

— Рискованно, но это может сработать. Я подумаю над этим и, возможно, я смогу тебе что-то предложить, — Дафна сосредоточилась на проблеме Гарри, когда он сам задумался о новой проблеме. Он знал, что она была очень умной, но в отличие от Гермионы она не зарывалась в книгу, надеясь, что ответ может быть там. Гарри уже не раз понял, что точка зрения слизеринцев ему нравится, и не раз спрашивал себя, почему соперничество между двумя домами продолжается. Кроме того, сердился, что они должны сохранять свою дружбу в секрете. Такие люди, как Драко Малфой и Рон Уизли, никогда не оставили бы их в покое, если бы они узнали.

— Как ты думаешь, я должен сказать Седрику о драконах? — спросил Гарри, нарушая тишину, в которой была комната последние несколько минут.

— Это зависит, от того, хочешь ли ты просто выжить в турнире или выиграть, — ответила Дафна. Гарри на минуту замер, чтобы подумать над этим вопросом, вынул из кармана палочку и, глядя на нее, ответил.

— Сначала я был потрясен из-за того, что вынужден участвовать в этом турнире. Когда я понял, что все против меня, мне стало немного страшно, но теперь я думаю, что это хорошо, что я участвую в нем, — ответил он с улыбкой, глядя на Дафну. — Я хочу выиграть, — Дафна вернула улыбку Гарри, и ей захотелось обнять его.

— Я надеялась, что ты скажешь именно это. В таком случае ничего не говори Диггори. Никогда не отдавай свое преимущество конкурентам, если это не нужно. Мы найдем способ победить твоего дракона, — сказала она уверенно.

— Я не уверен, но я думаю, что мы это сделаем. Теперь давай я покажу, чему уже научился... В течение следующего часа Гарри показал ей все заклинания, которые, как он надеялся, помогут ему против дракона. Дафна была впечатлена не только количеством заклинаний, которые он использовал, но и силой, с которой он их использовал. Очевидно, он был намного сильнее, чем его сверстники. Его способность успешно использовать Патронус показала, каким сильным был ее друг.

На следующее утро, во время завтрака, Гарри получил письмо, но сову он не узнал. Но когда увидел, что письмо было подписано «От Бродяги», он быстро спрятал его и прогнал сову прочь. Гарри посмотрел вокруг, пытаясь определить, заметил ли кто, что ему пришло письмо, но большинство из них были заняты просмотром своей почты. Извиняясь, Гарри покинул Большой зал, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату и прочитать письмо.

_Гарри, Будь сегодня в 11 вечера в общей комнате Гриффиндора. Убедись, что ты один. Бродяга._

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся, он был рад поговорить с крестным отцом, у него тоже можно спросить совета. Весь день прошел в ожидании и желании, чтобы время шло быстрее. После обеда он тренировался так долго, как никогда ранее, даже забыв свое обещание Дафне, надеясь, что это поможет скоротать ему время. Когда Гарри закончил, было почти одиннадцать вечера, и когда он вошел в общую комнату, к его радости, она была пуста. Он не совсем был уверен, что там кто-то был. Когда часы пробили, Гарри назвал имя того, кого он ждал. Ответом на его вопрос было колыхание в камине.

— Сириус!

— Привет, малыш. Извини, что так долго. Я хотел поговорить с тобой в течение недели, но я должен всегда быть в движении.

— Я все понимаю.

— Гарри, я должен знать. Ты бросал свое имя в Кубок?

— Нет, я не знаю, как это произошло.

— В таком случае тебе нужно быть очень осторожным. Кто-то пытается манипулировать тобой или сделать тебе больно. Ты должен быть более осмотрительным. Попроси своих друзей о помощи.— Гарри фыркнул на комментарий крестного.

— Если ты имеешь в виду Рона и Гермиону, то тут неудача. Они не поверили мне, когда я сказал им, что я не бросал свое имя в чашу.

— Идиоты! Гермиона казалась такой умной, когда мы виделись.

— Но у меня осталось несколько друзей, такие как Невилл Лонгботтом, но большинство все равно думают, что я обманщик.

— Лонгботтом? Я знал его родителей, хорошие люди. Теперь о турнире, что ты о нем знаешь?

— Я не должен был знать это, но я узнал, какое первое испытание. Это драконы. И я уже работаю над планом.

— Хорошо. Слушай, Гарри, я должен идти. Место, где я с тобой разговариваю, небезопасное. Держись своих друзей и прости Гермиону и Рона, если они этого заслуживают. Я на своем опыте узнал, каково это, когда тебя предают друзья. Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Я свяжусь с тобой, когда это будет возможным.

— Спокойной ночи, Сириус, — С этими словами его лицо исчезло в огне, а Гарри задумался о словах крестного. Сириус был прав: нужно придать больше значения тому, кто помог попасть ему в турнир. Кто знает, что еще они могли сделать против него. Гарри зевнул, решил продолжить размышления завтра и пошел спать.

— Поттер, останьтесь, — сказал Профессор Грюм, когда отпустил класс. Гарри вздохнул, не понимая, что происходит. Когда последний студент покинул класс, Грюм сел за стол и жестом пригласил Гарри занять место напротив.

— Итак, что ты будешь делать с первым испытанием?

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

— Дракона, мальчик! Хагрид должен был показать вам драконов прошлой ночью.

— Профессор, я действительно не знаю, о чем вы говорите. В последний раз я разговаривал с профессором Хагридом несколько дней назад.

— Хм, он сказал мне, что мальчишка Уизли должен был вам передать, чтобы вы с ним встретились. Ты не получил послания?

— Нет. Но я не очень удивлен, Ро последнее время не очень дружны, - объяснил Гарри.

— Я вижу. Что ж, тогда я объясню. Тебе придется столкнуться с драконом и забрать у него яйцо. И как ты это сделаешь?

— Я не знаю, сэр, — ответил Гарри, делая вид, что он не провел неделю, думая над этой проблемой.

— Ты должен использовать свои лучшие качества. Я слышал, что ты неплохо летаешь.

— Ну да, но разве можно будет взять с собой метлу?

— Конечно, нет, но в правилах ничего не сказано насчет того, что ты можешь призвать её, ты знаешь заклинание Акцио?— Гарри кивнул и ответил. — Да, сэр.

«Честный ответ - это лучше, чем нет», — подумал Гарри. На его метле он будет двигаться быстрее, и это позволит получить ему яйцо намного проще.

— Спасибо, профессор. Я подумаю. Профессор Грюм странно улыбнулся, потом достал флягу и выпил из нее. Гарри забрал свои вещи и ушел, недоумевая, почему профессор был так заинтересован в его планах на турнир.

До первого испытания оставалось два дня. Гарри подумал, что идея, поданная Грюмом призвать Молнию неплохая, и у него появится шанс на победу. В данный момент он сидел в классе на третьем этаже, когда услышал стук в дверь.

— Я же накладывал заглушающие чары?! — удивился Гарри. Он проверил и обнаружил, что все на месте. Тот, кто стучал, знал, что он здесь. И единственный человек, который знал, что он здесь это...

— Привет, Гринграсс, — сказал Гарри, когда открыл ей дверь. Она вошла с волнением на лице.

— У меня есть идея, Поттер. Это будет звучать дико, но я думаю, что стоит попробовать.

— Хорошо, говори? — спросил он.

— Позволь мне объяснить. В волшебном мире есть сказки, которые родители рассказывают своим детям, чтобы чему-то их научить или показать им какую-то мораль или идею. В некоторых из «темных» семей, включая мою, есть сборник рассказов о Салазаре Слизерине, который должен научить правильному поведению в Слизерине. Думаю, что ты, гриффиндорец которого вырастили магглы, не слышал о них?

— Нет, это сказки, хотя, ты уверена, что эти истории настоящие?

— Я почти уверена, что это только сказка, но в каждой сказке есть истина. И историю, которую я хочу рассказать тебе, называется «Салазар и Дракон».— Гарри рассмеялся.

— Так, позволь мне угадать, эта история старая?

— Именно так. Сейчас я не уверена, что помню ее полностью, так что я просто расскажу ее как помню. Однажды Салазар Слизерин преследовал врага в лесу и наткнулся на дракона. Дракон собирался напасть на него, но Салазару удалось убедить его, что он не хочет причинять ему никакого вреда. Он предупредил дракона, что в лесу есть еще один маг, который мог бы навредить ему и его детям. Дракон был благодарен за предупреждение и пропустил Слизерина. Через несколько часов Слизерин догнал своего врага и понял, что тот идет по направлению к дракону, и Слизерин не предпринял никаких попыток приблизиться к врагу, и тот встретился лицом к лицу с драконом. Когда же дракон увидел другого мага, он тут же убил его и скормил его останки своим детям.

— Ну, зачем ты рассказывала мне эту отвратительную историю, и какой в ней смысл? — прервал ее Гарри. — Тихо, я не договорила. Во всяком случае, Слизерин побрел обратно в деревню и рассказал все своему двоюродному брату. Двоюродный брат был ревнив и решил, что тоже сможет командовать драконом. И он пошел в лес, нашел дракона и попытался приказывать ему. Дракон был оскорблен этим и убил его. И что ты теперь скажешь?

— Вам это рассказывали? И чему же этот рассказ должен был научить?

— Слизерин был умен и позволил разобраться дракону с его врагом. Кроме того, двоюродный брат был глуп и неуважительно отнесся к союзнику.

— Хорошо, но люди не могут разговаривать с драконами. Я прочитал кучу книг драконологов, и никто из них не мог этого делать.

— Но ты забываешь, что Салазар Слизерин был змееустом. И этот дар передается из поколения в поколение. Змееусты очень редки, так что неудивительно, что ни один из драконологов не говорил с драконами, - заявила Дафна с гордостью.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил дракона дать мне его яйцо?

— Но яйцо не настоящее, — указала она.

— И эта идея основана на сказке для детей, — сказал Гарри, которому по-прежнему это было интересно.

— Да, но попробовать же можно? У тебя есть запасной план?

— Хорошо, я попробую. Но если дракон откусит мне голову, когда я буду с ним разговаривать, я тебе отомщу.

— И Почти Безголовый Ник будет ревновать тебя, потому что ты сможешь пойти на вечеринку безголовых Охотников. Вот так вот, Поттер!

Гарри и Дафна засмеялись, и на некоторое время заботы Гарри о турнире отошли на второй план, и его мысли сосредоточились на наслаждении компанией своего нового друга.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Наконец настал день первого испытания. Он начался как обычно. Гарри опять встал раньше всех, чтобы не сталкиваться с соседями. После завершения утреннего туалета, Гарри смотрел минут десять на одежду, что ему дали на первое испытание. Она очень напоминала квиддичную форму, что навело его на мысли, что если бы в этом году не было Турнира, он как обычно играл бы ловцом за Гриффиндор и ловил бы снитч. Ни о чем не заботился, кроме как увернуться от бладжера или не дать сопернику поймать снитч раньше. Но в этом году все было не так, и вместо забот о бладжере и снитче ему придется заботиться о драконе. Когда он рассматривал вещи, ему очень захотелось поиграть в квиддич, но его мечте не суждено было сбыться. Гарри надел мантию и пошел на завтрак в Большой зал. Он знал, что ему сегодня будет уделено больше внимания, чем обычно, но надеялся, что сможет спокойно поесть. Как только Гарри вошел в зал, разговоры сразу же прекратились и все взгляды были прикованы только к нему.

«Я так и знал, что так будет»,— подумал он и вздохнул. Осмотревшись и найдя Невилла, который уже сидел за столом и ел блинчики, Гарри подошел к нему и сел напротив.

— Доброе утро, Невилл.

— Доброе. Ну что, Гарри, готов?

— Ну, может, готов, может, и нет. Но на всякий случай у меня есть план 'А' и план 'Б', поэтому мне кажется, что это задание я выполню и без плана 'Б', — добавил Гарри, смеясь.

— Что? План 'Б'? Что за план 'Б'?

— Увидишь, я хочу, чтобы это было сюрпризом. Интересно, а другие знают, какое будет следующее испытание?

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что тебя предупредил Грюм? Поэтому мне кажется, что это не очень сильно держали в секрете. Я уверен, что и Каркаров и Максим так же узнали и поведали своим чемпионам, а Грюм так же, как и тебе, наверное, рассказал Седрику.

— Думаю, ты прав. Это, наверное, сделали, чтобы меньше народу погибло.

— Да, до этого были случаи с летальным исходом и не единожды, — напомнил ему Невилл.

— Тебе надо было напоминать про это прямо сейчас? — спросил Гарри с насмешливой улыбкой.

— Оу-у! Извини, то, что я сказал, звучит уж очень плохо. Я уверен, ты справишься.

— Не беспокойся, я пошутил. Хочешь знать, как я себя чувствую? Как в тот день, когда я должен был впервые играть в квиддич, тот матч как раз был против Слизерина, и потому привлекал очень много внимания. Когда я был маленьким, мне хотелось забраться обратно в кровать и свернуться в клубок, но сейчас, когда подрос, чувствую небольшое волнение и знаю, что как только назовут мое имя, и я выйду на арену, то от волнения не останется и следа. Имеет для тебя такой ответ смысл?

— Конечно, да. Я много слышал и читал, именно так говорили профессиональные спортсмены. Ты никогда не задумывался играть в квиддич, когда закончишь школу? Держу пари, ты будешь лучшим.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Гарри, хотя сам он лично в этом не сомневался. Для Гарри играть в квиддич было весело и по-своему сложно, и этого хватало, чтобы заинтересовать его. Его мысли были прерваны тем, что кто-то очень сильно стиснул его в объятиях. Повернувшись, он увидел, что этот кто-то был для него не опасен.

— Доброе утро, Гермиона. Рад тебя видеть.

— О, Гарри, постарайся быть осторожным! Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, я готова помочь тебе, чем смогу! — сказала она, обнимая его и уткнувшись ему головой в плечо.

— Гермиона, все будет нормально, я подготовился, — ответил Гарри, пытаясь ее успокоить. Он повернул голову в сторону Невилла и посмотрел на своего друга, как бы спрашивая, что здесь происходит. Невилл в ответ лишь пожал плечами и ответил, шевеля лишь губами:

— Я понятия не имею, что здесь происходит.

— Гермиона, присядь и расскажи, что произошло, — она кивнула, отпустила его и села рядом с ним. Когда она села, то попыталась вытереть слезы рукавом

. — Я не должна была в тебе сомневаться, Гарри. Я только что поняла, что могу потерять единственного друга. Но если бы мне пришлось выбирать между тобой и Роном, я выбираю тебя Гарри. Рон идиот, и я похоже тоже.

— Есть немного, — сказал Гарри с улыбкой.

— Я знаю, ты говорил это раньше, но я спрошу еще раз. Простишь ли ты меня?

— Не сегодня, можетбыть, даже не в ближайшую неделю. Но, в один прекрасный день, да, — заверил ее Гарри, и она обняла его еще раз.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Это очень опасный Турнир, тут многое может случиться!

— Об этом не беспокойся. Я знаю, что делать. Если тебя не было рядом со мной, это не значит, что я не готов. Я сделал практически все сам, с того момента, как мое имя вылетело из этого Кубка. А так у меня есть план 'А' и план 'Б', — сказал Гарри с гордостью.

— У тебя есть план 'Б'? Кто ты и что ты сделал с Гарри Поттером? — сказала Гермиона в шутку,

— Подожди, если у тебя есть план, то это значит... что ты знаешь, какое будет первое испытание!

— Конечно, знаю, я сохранил это в секрете. Я не хотел, чтобы все знали, что мне все известно.

— Ну, и что там будет? — спросила она взволнованно.

— Скоро узнаешь, вместе со всем Хогвартсом, — Гермионе не очень понравился этот ответ, но она понимала, что это лучше, чем ничего. Трещину в их дружбе нельзя было вылечить за раз, и она решила, уж лучше узнает о задании через несколько часов, чем будет расспрашивать его сейчас.

— Гарри, ты можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку с трибун.

— Невилл, ты слышал, за меня теперь будут болеть два человека! — сказал Гарри сквозь смех.

— О, да, это очень много, — ответил Невилл.

— Ага, я пойду, мне надо встретиться с организаторами раньше, чем все начнется. Позже увидимся? — друзья лишь кивнули головой, он пошел к выходу. Взглянув на слизеринский стол, он увидел, как Дафна послала ему улыбку. Гарри улыбнулся ей в ответ, у обоих возникла мысль о том, как ужасно, что они должны скрывать свою дружбу, которая была очень важна для них обоих. Дафна была рада, что Гермиона подошла к Гарри. Она знала, Гарри было бы плохо, если бы они окончательно поссорились. У нее тоже было однажды такое ощущение, что она(Гермиона) потеряла его дружбу...

Два года назад...

Дафна зашла в больничное крыло, чтобы взять зелье от головной боли. Она пришла сюда из-за Малфоя, который сказал ей, что теперь она его подружка и должна поцеловать его. Дафна действовала инстинктивно, и как только он наклонил голову к ней для поцелуя, она ударила его своей головой. От удара он упал на пол, а Дафна достала палочку и оглушила его. Она ушла, оставив его в оглушенном состоянии возле входа в гостиную Слизерина. Конечно, его найдут и снимут с него заклятие, и тогда он будет очень зол, но Дафна не очень беспокоилась по этому поводу, она его не боялась. И если он попытается еще что-нибудь сделать, то ему будет очень больно. Ее мысли о мести были прерваны, когда она заметила, что в комнате была не одна. Гарри Поттер сидел в другом конце помещения у кровати своей подруги Гермионы, которая окаменела, как и некоторые другие студенты. Гарри никого не замечал, и ее он заметил только тогда, когда она подошла к нему вплотную. Было видно, что ему нужно с кем-то поговорить.

— Ты в порядке, Поттер? — спросила Дафна. Он посмотрел на нее с удивлением, неопределенно пожал плечами и предложил ей сесть рядом.

— Я-то в порядке, но вот Гермиона нет. Как и другие дети, которые подверглись нападению. Хотел бы я знать, что делать.

— Зачем? Поттер, ты не должен спасать каждого.

— Может быть и не всех, но ее я обязан.

— Оу-у. А я и не знала, что вы встречаетесь.

— Что? О, нет, Гермиона просто мой лучший друг. До этого у меня вообще не было друзей, мой китообразный кузен позаботился об этом, и вот я встретил ее и Рона, людей которые заботились обо мне. Они оба заменили мне семью, которой у меня не было. Когда я вижу Гермиону в таком состоянии, мне становится плохо и у меня появляется ощущение, что я ее подвел, — сказал Гарри и посмотрел на Дафну. Она отреагировала на его слова не так, как он думал, он увидел в ее глазах слезы.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, я поняла, что ты хотел сказать, — ответила она, вытирая глаза рукавом.

— С ней все будет в порядке, Поттер. Как только мандрагоры созреют и из них сделают зелье, твоя подруга вернется к тебе.

— Тебе не очень нравится Гермиона, почему? — Дафна была удивлена заданным вопросом, но решила в любом случае ответить на него.

— Я бы не так это сказала, но да, я ее не очень-то люблю.

— Почему? — заинтересовано спросил Гарри.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что она магглорожденная. Это все из-за ее поведения. Она всегда старается всем доказать, что она хорошая, умная ведьмочка. Держу пари, что она думает, что без нее ты и Уизли не перейдете на следующий курс.

— Я бы не был так суров к ней... Ну да, она иногда пытается заставить нас учиться, когда мы заняты чем-то другим, — выступил на защиту своей подруги Гарри.

— Я так и думала. Это не имеет значения, а тебе не кажется, что лучшие друзья для Гриффиндора это Слизерин?

— Может быть, а что здесь делаешь ты? — спросил Гарри.

— Хотела взять зелье от головной боли. Малфоя головой немножко ударила. Синяка нет? — спросила она и убрала со лба волосы. Гарри усмехнулся, когда увидел небольшое красное пятно. Он также заметил, что она очень даже ничего.

— Небольшое покраснение, а так я думаю, жить будешь, — произнес он.

— Спасибо вам, целитель Поттер.

— Мне больше нравится, доктор Поттер.

— Ага, так ты сможешь работать и у магглов, — она засмеялась и встряхнула головой. У Гарри поднялось настроение, и он улыбнулся ей. — Я действительно надеюсь, что твоей подруге станет лучше, Поттер. Не переживай, — сказала она, встала и пошла, даже забыв про зелье и головную боль.

Гарри оказался первым возле палатки, где собирались чемпионы для своего первого испытания. Возле входа он встретил профессора МакГонагалл, которая пожелала ему удачи и сказала, чтобы он подождал остальных. Он был уверен, что достанет золотое яйцо, однако он начал сомневаться в плане, придуманным Дафной. Даже если у него получится, то он не знал, как отреагирует волшебный мир на демонстрацию навыка змееуста.

«С другой стороны, а когда меня волновало, что обо мне думает весь магический мир? У них слишком часто меняется обо мне мнение, так зачем мне об этом волноваться», — так что он решил об этом не волноваться и размяться, как делала вся команда по квиддичу перед тренировкой или матчем. Гарри понимал, что это ему не особенно поможет, но зато это очень помогло ему избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

Через несколько минут, когда Гарри поднял голову, то увидел, как в палатку входит Седрик Диггори.

— Привет, Гарри, — поприветствовал его хаффлпафский чемпион. Было видно, что он очень сильно волнуется.

— Привет, Седрик. Ты в порядке?

— Что? А, да, со мной все хорошо. Просто немного волнуюсь, вот и все, — Гарри кивнул и закончил его расспрашивать. Седрик тем временем начал ходить взад и вперед и что-то тихо бормотать. Вскоре в палатку вошли Виктор Крам и Флер Делакур. Четыре чемпиона провели несколько минут вместе, пытаясь определить, кто из них составляет большую конкуренцию. Для всех фаворитом был Крам, а за ним Седрик. Гарри отметил про себя, что они очень волнуются. Как только вошли остальные чемпионы, Седрик принял серьезное выражение лица с небольшой усмешкой. Крам наоборот хмурился, а Флер делала вид, что ей скучно.

— Отлично, что все здесь! — оповестил чей-то голос в палатке. Гарри повернул голову ко входу и увидел там Людо Бэгмена с двумя помощниками. — Подойдите все сюда, я расскажу, с чем вам придется столкнуться в первом испытании, — Гарри спокойно подошел к Бэгмену, так же, как и Крам, и Флер. Седрику больше всех не терпелось узнать, что же будет.— В этом испытании вам надо будет достать золотое яйцо, в нем будет ключ к следующему заданию. Для того чтобы достать яйцо, вам надо будет пройти мимо дракона, на все про все у вас будет тридцать минут, — Седрик отреагировал на заявление о драконах сильнее всех. — Есть четыре дракона, по дракону на каждого чемпиона, чтобы определить, кому какой, вы должны достать из мешка уменьшенную копию этого дракона. Дамы вперед, мисс Делакур, — он протянул мешок Флер, она достала оттуда зеленого дракона с цифрой два на груди. — О, уэльский зеленый обыкновенный. Очень хорошо. Мистер Диггори, — Седрик неохотно сунул руку в мешок и достал из него дракончика с номером один. — Шведский тупорылый! Отлично. — Седрик сглотнул, поднес маленького дракончика к лицу и начал рассматривать его. Мистер Крам, — Виктор Крам насупился и вытащил дракона с цифрой три. — Китайский огненный шар. Мистер Поттер, а вашим драконом будет венгерская хвосторога. — Гарри вытащил своего и признал в нем самого агрессивного в мире дракона. — Мистер Диггори, вам на подготовку двадцать минут. Всем удачи, — сказал Бэгмен, махнул рукой и ушел.

Как только он ушел, Седрик сел на скамейку и задумался. Он начал рассматривать дракона, ища в нем ответ или хотя бы подсказку. «Он не знал, какое будет испытание, — понял Гарри. — Но ведь Крам и Делакур знают. И я тоже знаю. Почему Грюм сказал мне, но не сказал Седрику? Я не могу позволить ему умереть...». Гарри вздохнул и подошел к Седрику. Парень недоуменно посмотрел на Гарри, не понимая, что он от него хочет.

— Седрик, драконы боятся собак и волков. И замораживающие чары могут немного помочь тебе от огня дракона, — Гарри уже отошел от него, когда услышал вопрос.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь?

— Я хочу победить, но так же я не хочу видеть, как тебя спалят. Удачи, Седрик, — отойдя от Диггори, Гарри начал думать, что ему придется отказаться от нескольких деталей своего плана.

«Ну, я всего лишь его немного подтолкнул, тем более он бы никогда не призвал метлу». — Гарри снова сел, с улицы до него доносился шум ревущей толпы. Ему вторил более громкий голос, который рассказывал детали и правила первого испытания. Гарри начало казаться, что время остановилось, когда, наконец, один из помощников Бэгмена вошел в палатку и подошел к Седрику.

— Мистер Диггори, пора выходить, — Седрик кивнул, посмотрел на Гарри и вышел из палатки под рев толпы. Оставшимся чемпионам нельзя было смотреть на состязание, так все были в равных условиях, но никто не запрещал слушать. Вначале толпа ахнула, потом послышался одобрительный свист, но, видимо, яйцом он еще не завладел. Вскоре комментатор объявил, что осталось пятнадцать минут до конца испытания, потом десять, пять. Когда до конца осталась всего минута, толпа начала ободряюще кричать, и в этот момент Седрик предпринял последнюю попытку, для того чтобы заполучить яйцо. За объявлением о том, что время закончилось, не последовало разочарованных стонов. И тогда Гарри увидел, как полог палатки отодвигается и заходит Седрик, он был весь в грязи и царапинах, а часть его одежды сгорела. Седрик посмотрел на него и пожал плечами, но Гарри понял, что он был рад, что достал его.

— Мисс Делакур, ваш дракон готов, — сказал спустя несколько минут помощник. Скучающая маска, наконец, упала с ее лица, она нервно кивнула и, глубоко вздохнув, вышла из палатки, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим драконом. Зрители приветствовали ее не так громко, как Седрика, но когда она за пятнадцать минут достала яйцо, то зрители просто взорвались аплодисментами. Флер вошла медленно, слегка хромая, стараясь не наступать на раненую ногу. Виктор Крам следующим вышел из палатки, и Гарри не сомневался, что он тоже достанет яйцо, но вот сколько ему потребуется на это времени. Мало того, что Крам был потрясающим ловцом, так он еще был и сильным волшебником. Судя по звукам толпы, казалось, что Крам сражался со своим драконом. Был даже момент, когда крики толпы резко стихли. Гарри вскинул голову, не понимая, почему затихли трибуны, может что-то случилось с Крамом, но потом начали раздаваться крики радости. Точно такие же крики начались спустя минуту, когда Крам достал яйцо. Он справился за двенадцать минут, на три минуты быстрее, чем Флер. Когда Крам вошел, он выглядел не очень хорошо, рана на левой руке, справа порвана куртка, множественные ожоги, неопасные для жизни, но болезненные. «Я должен справиться», — думал Гарри, нервозность прошла во время ожидания, теперь осталось подождать, пока уведут дракона Крама и приведут его хвосторогу. На это потребовалось больше времени, чем остальным чемпионам. Когда помощник вошел, Гарри резко вскочил на ноги.

— Мистер Поттер, вам надо будет подождать еще пару минут, ваш дракон не очень хочет сотрудничать, — пояснил он. Гарри застонал, проклиная свою удачу. — Мы приносим извинения за задержку. Все готово, можете идти. Удачи, — Гарри поблагодарил человека и вышел из палатки.

Толпа приветствовала его сильнее, чем он ожидал, на его лице появилась улыбка. Но его счастье прервал рев дракона. Дракон был просто огромен. Чешуя была покрыта шипами, что делало ее еще более смертоносной. Гарри продолжил идти к дракону с поднятой головой, из дракона вырвалась струя пламени метров сорок в длину, когда он достиг места, в котором в него легко было попасть.

«Итак, Гарри, надо начинать, — сказал он себе. – Главное — не показывать страха. Хагрид говорил, что многие животные могут его чувствовать». Как только он остановился, дракониха заметила его, повернула свою морду в его сторону и заревела так, что даже глухой услышал бы. Гарри достал палочку, поднес ее к горлу и крикнул: «Сонорус!»

— _Приветствую тебя Великий и Благородный дракон_, — зашипел Гарри на парселтанге усиленным голосом. Рев дракона стал тише, теперь он напоминал рычание, Гарри надеялся, что это к лучшему. Зрители затихли, аплодисменты смолкли. Было несколько выкриков, но в основном все тихо. – _Я не хочу причинить тебе вреда_, — продолжил Гарри. Дракониха продолжала смотреть на него и рычать, а из носа повалил дым.

«Наверное, это была не лучшая идея, — думал Гарри. – Но, с другой стороны, она же меня еще не убила. Хотя я еще до сих пор не уверен, что она меня понимает, а я ее.

— _Я хочу тебя предупредить. Одно из яиц, которое ты охраняешь, не настоящее_, — Гарри показалось, что он, наконец, привлек к себе внимание дракона. Дракониха развернулась, начала нюхать по очереди яйца и нашла золотое. Разгневанная хвосторога заревела так громко, что многим пришлось заткнуть уши. —_Это яйцо поместили сюда те же люди, которые приковали тебя_, — это еще больше разозлило ее, и Гарри начал беспокоиться, может, он сказал что-то не то. Они с Дафной обсуждали то, что он будет говорить дракону, всю прошлую ночью, и он пытался найти такие слова, чтобы они успокоили дракона.

«А с Дафной было проще, чем с Венгерской хвосторогой», — подумал Гарри. По трибунам начал расползаться страх. Они не могли понять, что говорит Поттер, но каждое его слово еще больше злило дракона. А в центре всего этого был Гарри Поттер, он все еще стоял с высоко поднятой головой перед драконом, без страха на лице. Никто не знал, что внутри он хотел все бросить и бежать как можно дальше. Несколько человек уже решили, что уже пора сваливать. Гарри вышел из палатки менее пяти минут назад, но уже успел посеять панику в толпе.

— _Пожалуйста, мой друг, позволь мне забрать, ложное яйцо далеко отсюда так, чтобы ты могла спокойно охранять настоящие_, — как только просьба была озвучена, дракон перестал рычать, и, казалось, рассматривал Гарри. Через несколько минут дракониха опять повернулась к яйцам и, пользуясь своим длинным, раздвоенным языком, ловко схватила яйцо и положила его в рот. «Вот те раз... — подумал Гарри. — Интересно, а что будет за съеденное яйцо?»

Гарри думал, что же делать дальше, когда дракон опустила голову к земле, чтобы она могла смотреть прямо на Гарри. Он знал, что хвосторога была большой и раньше, но теперь он понял, насколько она огромна. Голова дракона была почти в два раза выше его самого. Рот был настолько близок к нему, что он чувствовал ее горячее дыхание, а зубы были размером с ногу. Если бы она сейчас выдохнула пламя, то он был бы мертв. Но он остался стоять на месте, понимая, что любая ошибка сейчас может оказаться смертельной. Когда дракониха начала открывать рот, среди зрителей послышалось несколько истерических вскриков. Некоторые профессора кричали драконологам, чтобы они помогли Гарри. Как вдруг темный язык дракона вылез наружу. На нем по-прежнему лежало яйцо. Хвосторога осторожно положила яйцо перед Гарри.

«_Спасибо_», — услышал искреннее шипение Гарри. Никто, даже сам Гарри, не ожидал ответа от дракона. Ее язык с большой скоростью втянулся обратно в рот и так же быстро вылез наружу, прошелся по Гарри. Его волосы, как и он сам, были покрыты слюной. Гарри, который держал до этого свои эмоции под контролем, потерял этот самый контроль. Он начал смеяться, его смех был очень громким, а на глазах выступили слезы. Когда он успокоился, посмотрел на дракона, который как ему показалось, тоже улыбался. Взяв яйцо, он помахал дракону и пошел обратно в палатку. По пути он посмотрел туда, где сидели слизеринцы, он надеялся найти там Дафну, и, как оказалось, это было довольно просто. По-видимому, большая часть слизеринцев ушла, когда Гарри начал говорить с драконом. Он улыбнулся и показал ей большой палец, решив, что найдет ее позже и поблагодарит за блестящую идею. Среди зрителей воцарилось молчание, лишь слышны были единичные выкрики, которые переросли в нечто большее. Судьи, посовещавшись, присудили Гарри первое место.

Уже через час Гарри стоял перед входом в Гриффиндорскую башню. Перед тем как назвать пароль и войти, он поинтересовался у Толстой Леди, что происходит внутри. А внутри происходило вот что: гостиная была забита народом, и все обсуждали произошедшее во время первого испытания. Как только он вошел, то разговоры мигом прекратились и все уставились на Гарри с выражением страха или беспокойства.

— Отличная работа, Гарри! — услышал он, как прокричал Невилл и начал хлопать в ладоши. Все остальные медленно и неохотно подключились к нему, хотя было несколько человек, которые даже и не пытались этого делать, в их числе были Рон и Джинни. Фреду и Джорджу вообще было все равно, кидал Гарри имя в Кубок или нет, но они подбежали к нему, пали на колени и поклонились.

— Да здравствует Темный Лорд Поттер! — хихикая, прокричали они, чем вызвали взрыв смеха. Гарри просто смеялся, он знал, что это была шутка, и ему было от этого весело.

— Вставайте, приспешники, — приказал Гарри. — А теперь ваше задание воплощать шалость в массах! — все еще смеясь, он подошел к Невиллу и Гермионе, которые стояли в стороне.

— Ты, наверное, не должен был этого делать, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Скорее всего, завтра в утреннем «Пророке» будет про это написано. — Гарри не мог сказать, серьезно она это говорила или нет, но ему уже давно было наплевать, что о нем пишут в газетах.

— Ну что с яйцом, Гарри? — спросил Невилл. — Я не уверен, но мне кажется, что его надо открыть? — получив от них кивки, Гарри заметил, что за ними уже наблюдает несколько любопытных людей.

— Странно, ничего не прои... — начал говорить он, когда открыл яйцо, но тут комнату сразу заполнил визжащий шум, ученики, сидевшие, в этот момент в гостиной заткнули уши и начали требовать, чтобы он закрыл яйцо. Как только он закрыл яйцо, шум исчез, и ему стало интересно, где же ключ.

— Ладно, завтра будем думать, может, что-нибудь и придумаем, — заявил Гарри. — Ладно, ребята, веселитесь, а мне надо в душ. Я все еще в драконьей слюне, и думаю, от меня не очень хорошо пахнет, — никто и не собирался спорить с его утверждением. Как только он ушел, все разговоры опять вернулись к нему, ученики пытались понять, что же это может означать


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

На следующий день после достаточно странной победы Гарри в первом испытании Турнира Трех Волшебников, весь Хогвартс, казалось, волновал только юный чемпион. Мнения о действиях Гарри разделились, и репортаж звезды «Ежедневного пророка» Риты Скитер никак не помог Поттеру избавиться от досужих сплетен.

**«Мальчик-Который-Выжил: следующий Темный Лорд или просто сумасшедший?»**

_Неожиданный поворот событий: 14-летнему_ _Гарри Поттеру удалось победить в первом испытании Турнира Трех Волшебников. Он не использовал трансфигурацию, как Седрик Диггори, не очаровывал, как Флер Делакур, даже не применил силу, как Виктор Крам. Вместо этого Мальчик-Который-Выжил использовал перселтанг (который давно считается отличительной чертой темных магов), дабы подчинить своей воле разъяренную дракониху и заставить её передать ему золотое яйцо. Слухи, что Поттер змееуст, появились два года назад и к настоящему времени подтвердились самым захватывающим образом. Редакция «Ежедневного пророка» считает, что наши читатели имеют право знать, что Гарри Поттер приказал дракону и не использовал ли он Империус на животном (такое предположение высказал в своем письме в редакцию один из наших читателей), чтобы победить. Конечно, мы не должны сразу же считать мистера Поттера новым Темным Лордом. Однако несколько студентов Хогвартса, которые пожелали остаться анонимными, выразили озабоченность, что такой стресс как Турнир Трех Волшебников сведет юного мага с ума._

_"Поттер окончательно сошел с ума! Все мы, слизеринцы, наблюдали за его сумасшествием в последние годы",— пояснил один из студентов._

_Убедительные доказательства этой точки зрения заключается в поведении самого Гарри Поттера. Как видно на фото ниже, мистер Поттер начал смеяться, как сумасшедший, после того, как получил полный контроль над драконом. Так что, возможно, Сейнт Мунго, а не Азкабан, будет будущим юного мага.Покажет только время._

К обеду в Хогвартсе не осталось человека, не прочитавшего эту статью. Также в газете обсуждались вменяемость Гарри и его моральные качества. Утверждение, что дракон был под командованием Гарри, быстро было принято как факт, и с каждым пересказом этой истории действия Гарри становились все более и более зловещими. Скорость и простота, с которой реальные события стали легендой просто потрясали воображение. Всего день спустя тем, кто спрашивал о Турнире, говорили, будто бы Гарри вскочил на спину дракона и приказал ему изрыгнуть пламя, прежде чем спрыгнуть с золотым яйцом в руке. Истории были, конечно, смешные, и почти все студенты знали, что это неправда. Но, тем не менее, не прилагали усилий к исправлению вымысла на правду. Гарри Поттер оставался любимой темой для обсуждения в течение всей недели, пока совершенно неожиданное заявление не предоставило ему отсрочку.

— Ты читал утренний выпуск «Пророка», Гарри? — спросил Невилл по дороге на урок Чар.

— Нет, но я слышал, что в нем говорится. Чушь. Я не могу поверить, что люди все еще слушают Риту Скитер! — ответил Гарри.

— Я знаю, но многие верят ей.

— Ну, что я могу с этим поделать? Даже если я дам ей интервью, Скитер просто повернет мои слова против меня же, как в прошлый раз.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Прости, Невилл. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за этого, это не твоя вина, - сказал Гарри, надеясь, что его голос звучал твердо и уверенно. Невилл улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Когда парни подошли к классу, они услышали громкие голоса, которые о чем-то спорили внутри кабинета. Челюсть Гарри отвисла от удивления, когда он узнал один из голосов.

— Это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. Я тоже был там, и мы все знаем, что все было не так. Да вы все с ума сошли, если думаете, что он Темный Лорд, — голос Рона звучал вполне убедительно.

Заметив, как несколько человек повернулись к двери, Рон оглянулся и увидел Гарри, входящего в кабинет.

— Вот сами его и спрашивайте! — Уизли развернулся и ушел к своему столу в другом конце класса, так ни разу больше не взглянув на Гарри... Гарри не тронулся с места, все еще пребывая в шоке от того, что сказал его бывший друг. Это было не то извинение, на которое он надеялся, и Рон, казалось, до сих пор злится на Гарри, но, по крайней мере, было приятно знать, что Рон не относится к группе, считавшей его Темным Лордом. Было грустно вспоминать, что всего какой-то месяц назад он и Рон были лучшими друзьями, а сейчас всячески стараются избежать общества дуг друга. Гарри надеялся, что со временем они снова станут друзьями, жаль, что в ближайшее время это было нереально. Урок Чар прошел прекрасно. Гарри удивлял большинство своих профессоров неожиданным прорывом в учебе в этом году. Даже у профессора Снейпа было меньше законных оснований жаловаться на него. Хотя он этого и не знал, но его успеваемость обсуждалась на каждом регулярном педсовете. Несмотря на освобождение от экзаменов в конце года, предоставляемое чемпионам, знания Гарри возросли настолько, что, казалось, все проходимые на уроках заклятия он уже знал. Сегодня на уроке Чар они изучали теорию заклинаний исчезновения. Во время своей личной подготовки Гарри не изучал теорию заклинаний, поэтому урок был для него весьма интересен. Он был удивлен, узнав, что заклинание исчезновения многие используют просто для того, чтобы избавиться от ненужных вещей. Стоило ему задуматься об этом, как его буквально озарило:

«Ну, конечно! Я так волновался о том, сколько заклинаний я могу выучить, что не подумал, как эффективно использовать те, которые я знаю!»

Гарри мысленно дал себе пинка за то, что не подумал об очевидном. Выходя из класса, Гарри все ещё думал об альтернативном применении известных ему заклинаний. Внезапное чувство, что кто-то засунул руку к нему в карман и быстро вынул её оттуда, вернуло Поттера в реальный мир. Он повернул голову, пытаясь увидеть, кто это сделал, и увидел Дафну, стоявшую чуть позади него и изо всех сил пытающуюся не смотреть в его сторону. Проверив содержимое кармана, он обнаружил небольшой кусок пергамента, которого там раньше не было:

_"Встретимся в кабинете на третьем этаже через полчаса после обеда. Яйцо не забудь. ДГ"._

Он улыбнулся, радуясь, что, наконец, получит возможность поблагодарить Дафну за ее блестящую идею для первого испытания. Поттер много думал о Гринграсс в последнее время и понял: последние недели две Дафна была на каждой его ночной тренировке. Иногда забегая всего на пару минут, иногда задерживаясь на несколько часов. Обычно она просто сидела и смотрела на его попытки выучить новые заклинания, давая ему советы, когда у него не получалось, а она знала, как и что нужно сделать. Если она думала, что какое-то заклинание будет полезно и ей – она присоединялась к Гарри. Он был не против такой компании, наоборот, ее помощь приносила ему чувство странного удовлетворения. Иногда он спрашивал себя, а не значит ли это, что ему подошла бы профессия учителя, но со временем понял, что учить ему нравится исключительно Дафну.

Весь день Гарри искал способ поблагодарить Дафну за её помощь, но так ничего путного на ум и не пришло. Дафна уже была в кабинете, когда пришел Гарри, и практиковалась в заклинании щита, которое Поттер показал ей несколько дней назад. Он смотрел на её попытки поставить щит, которые срывались каждый раз: то щит опадал за несколько секунд, то вообще не устанавливался. На третьей минуте Гарри понял, почему у неё не получается.

— Не выкручивай так запястье, когда кидаешь заклинание, — после слов юного мага Дафна удивленно обернулась: увлекшись, она не заметила, когда он вошел. Кивнув, она продолжила тренировку. На сей раз щит установился и держался до тех пор, пока она сама его не сняла. Улыбнувшись своему маленькому достижению, она положила палочку и, подойдя к Гарри, быстро обняла его. Он даже не успел подумать о том, чтобы обнять её в ответ, когда Дафна отстранилась.

— Спасибо, Поттер. Ты тоже молодец с этим Турнирным заданием! Я знала, что змеиный язык сработает. Так ты был в состоянии понять дракона? - спросила она взволнованно.

— Нет, я даже не был уверен, что дракониха поняла меня, пока она не начала нюхать яйца. Я был почти готов попробовать другой план, - ответил Гарри. — Итак, ты хочешь увидеть яйцо?

— Ну конечно! — Гарри снял с плеча школьную сумку, открыл её и достал золотое яйцо. Дафна с благоговением смотрела на этот артефакт вблизи. Гарри не стал ей ничего рассказывать о нем, надеясь, что она найдет что-то, чего не заметил он сам. Обнаружив, что верхняя часть держится на защелке, она медленно повернула ее, Поттер как раз успел установить в комнате чары звукоизоляции. Как и следовало ожидать, громкий визг наполнил комнату, в результате чего они оба вздрогнули. Дафна, однако, не захлопнула тут же яйцо, как это сделал Гарри, а осмотрела его изнутри, разглядев странные цветные спирали и огоньки. Через несколько минут она закрыла яйцо и посмотрела на него с задумчивым выражением лица. Гарри хотел было что-то сказать, когда она снова открыла яйцо, а затем быстро его закрыла.

— Итак, что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не уверена. Я думала, что, может быть, на нем стоит какая-то блокировка и нужно её снять, чтобы открыть другим способом, и оно работало, но, похоже, здесь что-то другое.

— А если вопрос не в том, как его открыть, значит, надо с ним что-то сделать после открытия.

— Возможно. Когда следующее испытание? — спросила Дафна.

— В конце января. Так что у меня пока есть время на разгадывание.

— Я сомневаюсь, что яйцо расскажет, как победить во втором испытании, думаю, ты просто узнаешь, что это будет за задание. Так что лучше разгадать это в ближайшие пару недель".

— Пожалуй… — Гарри смотрел на яйцо в глубокой задумчивости. — Открой-ка его ещё раз, я хочу попробовать кое-что. — Дафна кивнула, открыла яйцо и поставила его на стол рядом. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся, поднял его и сказал: "Silencio!". Сразу визг прекратился, но в остальном яйцо осталось прежним

— Что ты хочешь сделать? - поинтересовалась Дафна. — Я не знаю. Казалось бы, хорошая идея. Может быть, я должен попробовать некоторые другие заклинания на нем. Как насчет Incendio?

— Ты хочешь его поджечь?

— Имеет смысл, не так ли? В конце концов, я взял яйцо дракона, и, когда у Хагрида было яйцо дракона на нашем первом курсе, он держал его в огне, пока не вылупился дракончик.

— У Хагрида было яйцо дракона? Ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом, Поттер, - сказала Дафна, смеясь.

— Наверное, я забыл. Он должен был отдать дракона. Брат Рона работает драконологом в Румынии, и он забрал маленького дракончика. Во всяком случае, позволь мне это попробовать. — Гарри снял заклинание немоты, и как только он это сделал, ужасный звук вернулся. Он, не теряя времени, произнес: «Incendio», направив палочку на яйцо, но ничего не произошло. Понимая, что драконье яйцо держали в огне до вылупления, Гарри схватил золотое яйцо с письменного стола и закрыл его. Затем он сделал несколько шагов назад и снова произнес заклинание, но все еще ничего не произошло. Разочарованно вздохнув, Гарри сел и сердито уставился на яйцо.

— Это была хорошая идея, даже если ничего не вышло, — сказала Дафна, садясь за стол рядом с ним.

— Спасибо. Может, твоя следующая идея будет полезнее. Я, на самом деле, должен тебе за помощь с Турниром.

— Не стоит, - ответила она, пожав плечами.

— Нет, я имею в виду не это. Если я могу что-то сделать, чтобы отблагодарить тебя – просто дай мне знать.

— Что-нибудь, да?

— Ну ... в разумных пределах, да.

— Существует кое-что, но я не уверена, что ты на это согласишься.

— И что это? — спросил Гарри, заинтригованный её нерешительностью.

— Научи меня заклинанию Патронуса. Ты говорил, что можешь вызвать телесного Патронуса. Я тоже хочу научиться.

— Конечно, но зачем?

— Мой отец сказал, что важно, чтобы я этому научилась, а ты единственный, кто может меня обучить. Давай, Поттер, посмотрим, что у меня за Патронус.

— Хорошо, — Гарри вынул палочку и начал думать о том, какое бы воспоминание использовать. Вспоминая, что он чувствовал, когда Сириус сказал, что он хотел бы, чтобы крестник жил с ним, Гарри взмахнул палочкой и крикнул: "Expecto Patronum!". Белый олень соскользнул с палочки Гарри и прошелся по комнате в поисках опасности. Видя, что её нет, он повернулся к Гарри и подошел к нему. Поттер заметил, как Дафна смотрела на него и сказал:

— Ты можешь подойти ближе, он не сделает тебе больно. — Дафна пошла к призрачному оленю и попыталась погладить его, но ее рука прошла сквозь него.

— Это удивительно, он выглядит так реально, — прошептала Дафна в страхе, а затем повернулась к Гарри и спросила: — Теперь ты должен научить меня делать так же. — Гарри кивнул и развеял заклинание.

— У меня ушло около месяца в прошлом году, когда профессор Люпин научил меня. Но я думаю, это потому, что мы с ним делаем это по-разному.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила она с любопытством.

— Ну, я экспериментировал с этим заклинанием немного в этом году, и я думаю, что я понял, как это работает. Профессор Люпин сказал мне, что нужно сосредоточить внимание на самом счастливом воспоминании, когда я произносил заклинание, но чем больше я думаю об этом, тем больше я понимаю, это не память, что очень важно. Это эмоции. Если бы ты могла почувствовать себя счастливой, не вспоминая, а придумывая, то это все равно сработает.

— Я думаю, это имеет смысл. То есть, мне надо любым способом спровоцировать ощущение счастья?

— Да. Но любая другая положительная эмоция тоже сработает. Но если ты упустишь это ощущение – Патронус исчезнет. У меня есть идея о том, почему это происходит, но я не думаю, что я прав.

— Расскажи мне.

— Я думаю, что когда ты произносишь заклинание – ты создаешь только белый туман, который может принимать либо форму щита, либо форму Патронуса. Но туман исчезает, если ты не сосредоточена на положительных эмоциях, поэтому заклинание не работает, если ты не можешь соединить обе эти части. Правдоподобно?

— Это блестяще, Поттер! Ты хочешь сказать, что в то время как магия создает лишь белый туман, эмоция придает ему форму, верно?

— Именно так. Я не был уверен, как это объяснить, но это то, что я пытался сказать. - Гарри счастливо улыбнулся. — Ну как? Готова попробовать? Движение палочки особого значения не имеет, заклинание: Expecto Patronum.

— Попробую. Но сомневаюсь, что мне удастся отыскать необходимое количество положительных эмоций.

— Самое сложное – сделать это в первый раз. Потом ты уже не будешь сомневаться, получится у тебя или нет, ты будешь уже знать, что получится. Просто попробуй. Дафна сконцентрировалась и закрыла глаза. Несколько минут она стояла неподвижно, пытаясь воссоздать радостное чувство. Внезапно ее глаза открылись, и она подняла волшебную палочку, произнося заклинание. Однако кроме белого тумана у неё ничего не получилось, и она разочарованно вздохнула.

— Это было здорово! Я серьезно, это было намного лучше, чем моя первая попытка. Я едва мог получить туман. Тебе просто нужно больше сосредотачиваться на эмоциях, и все получится. —

Я надеюсь на это, — сказала она задумчиво. — Поттер, почему у тебя Патронус – олень?

— Мой папа был анимагом, и это его форма. Приятно, что нас связывает хоть что-то. Даже если это что-то немного похоже на туман. — Дафна кивнула в молчаливом понимании.

— Интересно, какой Патронус будет у меня, — сказала она задумчиво. — Спасибо за урок. Я думаю, мне лучше уйти, но мы можем продолжать работать над этим, правда?

— Конечно. Просто вспомни самое счастливое воспоминание или придумай его себе. Спокойной ночи, Гринграсс.— Дафна улыбнулась ему и вышла из комнаты, оставив его продолжать свое обучение. Грустно улыбнувшись ей вслед, Гарри продолжил своё обучение новым заклинаниям. Несколько дней спустя профессор МакГонагалл назначила общее собрание факультета, чтобы сделать объявление для всех гриффиндорцев. Подобные объявления были сделаны и главами трех других домов. Во время обеда все только и думали, что бы это могло быть. Гарри это даже нравилось. Не проходило и недели, чтобы его не назвали в «Пророке» либо новым Темным Лордом, либо сумасшедшим. Все студенты Хогвартса, казалось, заняты только тем, что обсуждают эти статьи. Гарри игнорировал это, и это было легче, чем два года назад, когда его называли наследником Салазара Слизерина. Сначала он злился на реакцию окружающих, потом раздражался, а затем ему стало просто все равно. В конце концов, у него есть друзья, которые будут его поддерживать. Правда, их мало, но это не имеет большого значения. Он искренне надеялся, что объявление МакГонагалл не принесет ему ещё более печальных новостей.

— Гарри! Сюда, мы заняли тебе место. - Гарри осмотрелся и понял, что голос принадлежал Невиллу, который махал ему на свободное место между собой и Гермионой. Это было хорошо, что они заняли ему место, потому что все остальные места были уже заняты, несмотря на то, что до встречи с деканом оставалось ещё десять минут.

— Спасибо, ребята, — сказал Поттер, садясь. Осмотрев комнату, он заметил Рона, разговаривающего с Симусом и Дином. Гарри не знал их достаточно хорошо, хоть и учился вместе с ними четвертый год. Он знал лишь, что они разделяли страсть Рона к квиддичу, но не были поклонниками Пушек Педдл, любимой команды Рона. Честно говоря, Гарри нравилось играть в квиддич и даже говорить о стратегии с его товарищами по команде, но он всегда находил длинные разговоры о профессиональном квиддиче раздражающими.

"— Может быть, Рону лучше дружить с ними, - подумал он."

— Гарри, могу ли я помочь тебе готовиться к следующему испытанию? — спросила Гермиона, отвлекая его внимание от Рона. — Я должна была быть с тобой с самого начала, но, надеюсь, что смогу компенсировать это.

— Конечно, Гермиона. Как только мы выясним, что является ключом, я уверен, твоя помощь будет очень кстати.

— А, так вы с Невиллом уже работаете над разгадкой? — спросила Гермиона, заметив, что Гарри сказал: «как только МЫ выясним ...»

— Гарри ещё не просил меня о помощи, Гермиона. Я хотел бы тоже помочь, если смогу, - добавил Невилл.

— Конечно, Невилл.

— Это была отличная идея: использовать парселтанг, чтобы поговорить с драконом! Кто бы мог подумать…- рассмеялся Невилл.

— Подожди, но если ты не работаешь с Невиллом, с кем тогда ты работаешь? — уточнила Гермиона. Гарри понял, что выкрутиться будет сложно. Слишком поздно было отрицать, что он получал помощь от кого-то, поэтому он решил отмолчаться о личности своего помощника.

— Я скажу тебе, Гермиона, обещаю. Но не сегодня.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Я буду ждать, — Гермиона была явно недовольна ответом Гарри. Гарри хотелось, чтобы он мог просто рассказать ей о Дафне, но он не был уверен, что это не навредит Гринграсс. А вредить ей Гарри хотел меньше всего.

— Внимание! Внимание всем! — позвала Профессор МакГонагалл. Собравшиеся студенты сразу успокоились и повернулись, чтобы выслушать главу их дома. — Я рада объявить, что в Хогвартсе состоится мероприятие, традиционно связанное с Турниром Трех Волшебников, — Рождественский бал. Студенты с четвертого по седьмой курсы приглашаются к участию, студенты младше четвертого курса могут прийти только в качестве пары со старшими. Дополнительная информация будет размещена на досках объявлений в общей комнате. Это событие, в первую очередь, бал, который означает, что будут танцы, — в ответ на это раздалось несколько стонов.

— Я думаю, было бы лучше для всех, если бы я не появлялся на танцполе, — сказал Гарри Гермионе со смехом— Ноги каждого будут в безопасности.

К сожалению, для Гарри это было невозможно. В течение следующих нескольких минут МакГонагалл продолжала рассказывать о бале и всем, что с ним связано. Даже Гарри вынужден был признать, это звучало, как веселое времяпрепровождение.

— Мистер Поттер, не могли бы вы задержаться? — спросила профессор МакГонагалл, когда остальные студенты уже начали расходиться. Гарри вздохнул, догадываясь, что ему не понравится то, что она ему скажет. Как только все разошлись, Гарри подошел к декану. — Чемпионы Турнира со своими парами по традиции открывают торжественную часть бала. Вы должны будете сделать то же самое.

— Первый танец? Пара? — переспросил Поттер, совершенно не понимая, как он умудриться в это вляпаться. Профессор МакГонагалл лишь усмехнулась, глядя на его растерянность.

— Мистер Поттер, несмотря на то, что «Ежедневный пророк» писал о вас, я сомневаюсь, что у вас будут проблемы с поиском девушки, которая составит вам пару на вечер. Постарайтесь научиться танцевать.

— Да, профессор. Я постараюсь, — ответил Гарри и вышел из комнаты, чтобы найти Невилла и Гермиону. Им обоим было любопытно, что же такого декан хотела сказать чемпиону.

— Итак, что же она сказала? — не смогла скрыть своего интереса Гермиона.

—Видимо, чемпионы должны открывать бал с своими парами. Теперь мне нужно не только научиться танцевать, но и найти девушку, которая согласится пойти на бал с безумным Темным Лордом. — Друзья рассмеялись, за что получили сердитый взгляд Поттера.

— Не унывай, Гарри. Ты справился с драконом. С этим уж точно справишься! - сказал Невилл ободряюще.

— Разве нет никого, с кем бы ты хотел пойти? — спросила Гермиона с сомнением. Лицо Дафны промелькнуло у него перед глазами, но он не был уверен, что пригласить её будет хорошей идеей. Пока он думал об этом, Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась.

— Так кто-то есть. Ты должен спросить у неё, Гарри. Худшее, что может случиться – она откажет тебе. — Гарри кивнул, по-прежнему не зная, пригласит ли он Дафну.

— Я подумаю об этом, Гермиона, - к своему удивлению, он понял, что весь день мысленно возвращается к этой теме. На следующий вечер Гарри опять тренировался в заброшенном классе на третьем этаже, вкладывая в заклинания максимальное количество энергии. Ему нравились такие занятия, нравилось ощущать энергию, текущую в нем. По своему опыту он понимал, что такими темпами достигнет предела своих сил примерно через полчаса. Он настолько увлекся тренировкой, что даже не заметил Гринграсс, входящую в комнату.

— Поттер! — крикнула она, наконец, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Гарри медленно опустил свою палочку, кончик которой ещё слегка дымился.

— Привет, Гринграсс, - ответил он, тяжело дыша после нагрузки.

— Я думала, мы договорились, что ты не будешь так себя изматывать, пока мы не выясним, что происходит? – напомнила она ему.

— Я знаю, я ещё не вымотан. Я могу продолжать ещё примерно полчаса. — Гарри сел на скамью, все еще мокрый, и наколдовал полотенце, чтобы вытереть пот с лица.

— Неужели? Ты меня не обманываешь?

— Да, мамочка, я уже выучил урок. На легких заклинаниях я могу продержаться до конца ночи, - ответил он с сарказмом.

— Хорошо. Мне нужны твои преподавательские навыки сегодня. Думаю, я нашла достаточно положительных эмоций для заклинания Патронуса.

— Неужели? Это отлично!

— Я вспомнила, что ты говорил, что эмоции более важны, чем память. Думаю, мне это помогло. Я занималась с прошлого раза. Получалось похоже, но, думаю, на этот раз все получится правильно. — Дафна взяла свою палочку и сконцентрировалась на эмоциях. Наконец она подняла палочку и закричала: "Expecto Patronum!". Сразу же бледный белый туман начал вытекать из кончика палочки. Туман не рассеивался, вместо этого, казалось, принимает форму сферы, которая росла в течение нескольких минут. Сфера начала принимать форму и первое, что Гарри заметил, что ее Патронус собирался бегать на четырех небольших лапках. Медленно форма становилась все более и более определенной, пока, наконец, маленькая белая лиса не сформировалась окончательно, оглядывая комнату на наличие признаков опасности. Гарри улыбнулся и посмотрел на Дафну, которая все еще стояла с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты сделала это! Открой глаза и посмотри, - сказал Гарри с улыбкой на лице. Дафна распахнула глаза и посмотрела на своего Патронуса со смесью радости и гордости на лице. —

Это удивительно. Я не была уверена, что смогу это сделать ... — прошептала тихо Дафна. Лиса продержалась ещё около минуты, до тех пор, пока Дафне не стало слишком тяжело ее поддерживать. Гарри был горд достижением подруги.

— Я знал, что ты сможешь.

— Спасибо, — ответила она, все ещё немного шокированная тем, что у неё получилось. Должно быть, заклинание вытянуло из неё слишком много сил. Гарри увидел, как она немного пошатнулась, и обнял за талию, чтобы поддержать.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — озабоченно спросил Гарри.

— Просто немного устала, я думаю, — но ее голова начала падать и мягко приземлилась на плечо Гарри. Гарри аккуратно усадил её на одну из скамеек, стоящих вдоль стен. Неохотно ослабив руку на её талии, он хотел было её отпустить, но голова Дафны все ещё оставалась на его плече.

— Не ты ли предупреждала меня не исчерпывать себя? — спросил Гарри с улыбкой.

— Заткнись, Поттер, — тихо сказала она. Как только силы вернулись к ней, она вздохнула и подняла голову вверх. Стена оказалась значительно холоднее, чем плечо Гарри, что было печально.

— Так. Дай мне минуту. Как ты можешь держать его так долго?

— Я уверен, что тебе будет проще в следующий раз. Это тяжелое заклинание. — Он успокоил ее. Она кивнула и снова закрыла глаза. Гарри смотрел на неё, думая, что она заснула, но через несколько минут Дафна потянулась и встала.

— Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно напугала тебя, — Гарри рассмеялся и покачал головой, радуясь, что она была в порядке.

— Гринграсс, пойдешь со мной на Рождественский бал?— спросил Гарри, сам удивившись тому, что решился. Он думал об этом весь день, но когда Дафна вошла в комнату, он даже не собирался её спрашивать об этом. Девушка резко повернулась в его сторону и слегка улыбнулась. Но так же быстро, как появилась, улыбка исчезла, на лице Гринграсс появилось выражение беспокойства. Он уже знал, что она ответит, когда Дафна отвернулась от него и уперлась взглядом в пол

— Я не могу, — просто ответила она.

— О, — Дафна посмотрела на Гарри и заметила разочарование на его лице. Она очень хотела бы с ним пойти, но они даже поздороваться в коридорах не могли, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно. В тот момент Дафна приняла решение.

— Я имела в виду, что не могу ответить прямо сейчас. Есть кое-что, что я должна сделать в первую очередь. Ты подождешь пару дней?

— Ты уже приняла чье-то приглашение? — спросил Гарри. Разочарование сменилось надеждой

— Что? Нет, ничего подобного! Я отвечу через пару дней, ладно? А пока, пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня.

— Ладно, не буду.

— Хорошо. Не мог бы ты мне помочь? Похоже, у меня есть чем заняться. — Гарри встал и помог Дафне подняться на ноги. Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов, но потом, убедившись, что все нормально, пошла к выходу. Возле двери Гринграсс обернулась.

— Спасибо тебе, Поттер. За все. Я отвечу тебе в ближайшее время, хорошо? — Гарри кивнул, и она вышла, оставляя Гарри размышлять о том, что происходит. Он немного разочарованно вздохнул, осознав, что все, что ему остается – ждать.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

На следующий день Гарри старался не думать о Дафне и о том, что она решит. Ему хотелось подойти к ней и попросить ее все объяснить, но он обещал не поднимать эту тему. Его утешало то, что, похоже, она хотела пойти с ним на Рождественский бал, но обстоятельства не позволяли. Невозможность ничего сделать ужасно бесила. После обеда Гарри решил почитать вместо того чтобы пойти потренироваться. Он был удивлен, встретив очень много знаний, не требующих палочки. Вот и сейчас он читал «Древние руны для начинающих», лежа на диване. Понять, что там написано, было очень сложно, и Гарри в очередной раз упрекнул себя, что выбрал прорицания вместо такого интересного и полезного предмета. Гарри читал целый день и не думал, что его душевные терзания отразятся на нем, но Гермиона их заметила и решила спросить об этом. Гарри не видел ее, пока она не подсела к нему.

— С каких пор тебя интересуют Древние руны? — спросила она, заметив, какую книгу тот читал.

— Мне просто интересно, что я пропустил, выбрав прорицания. Как думаешь, не поздно ли отказаться от них в пользу рун?

— Нет, но ты должен быть на уровне тех, кто занимался ими с третьего курса. Я могу помочь тебе догнать наш год, но это будет очень сложно.

— Хм, я должен подумать. Прорицания пустая трата времени, но Трелони вряд ли упустит возможность нагадать мне мучительную смерть, — добавил Гарри со смешком

— Если ты собираешься это делать, надо начинать готовится прямо сейчас. СОВ уже через полтора года, а я только начала изучать темы следующего года, я не буду готова вовремя! — она недовольно посмотрела на смеющегося Гарри. Просто он знал, что бы Гермиона не говорила, она всегда получит высший балл.

— Расслабься. У нас достаточно времени, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь не разжигать панику. — Нет необходимости беспокоиться об этом.

— Хорошо, давай поговорим о другом, — начала Гермиона, видя шанс спросить то, что она хотела изначально.— Что с тобой происходит? Ты сегодня был в плохом настроении.

Гарри был удивлен ее вопросом:

— Скажем так, со мной много всего происходит: Турнир, золотое яйцо, бал, надо выяснить, кто положил мое имя в этот Кубок, учеба, клевета в прессе ... Что еще? Я уверен, что это не все.

— Да, но большинство этих проблем были вчера, но ты был нормальным. Так в чем дело? — Гермиона посмотрела на него, ожидая ответа. И вдруг ее озарило. — Это была Чжоу Чанг? Ты пригласил ее, а она отказала?

— Что? Я не приглашал Чжоу Чанг, и мне никто не отказывал! — Гарри автоматически заметил, что технически это было правдой. Дафна еще не дала ответ. — Почему вы все думаете, что я приглашу ее? Мы с ней даже не общаемся, так, поздоровались пару раз.

— Ну, я слышала, как вы с Роном обсуждали ее несколько месяцев назад, и она очень красивая.

— Я этого не отрицаю, но я предпочел бы пойти с тем, кого знаю.

— Так кто же это мог быть? Джинни?

— Нет, ее будет приглашать Невилл. Только не говори это никому.

— Если не Джинни, то... Парвати Патил? Лаванда Браун?

— Нет и нет! Брось, Гермиона, придется подождать, чтобы увидеть, кого я приглашу.— Гермионе не понравилось, что Гарри уходит от темы, а тот решил спросить в лоб. — А что насчет тебя? Тебя кто-нибудь приглашал? — Гермиона засмущалась и отвела взгляд.

— Меня уже пригласили, но я не скажу кто.— Гарри улыбнулся, теперь он сможет использовать этот ответ против нее.

— Значит, нам обоим остается только ждать, — сказал он торжествующе. Гермиона вздохнула, поняв, что не получит ответ.

— Хорошо. Я иду спать, если хочешь, можешь посмотреть мои заметки по древним рунам за третий курс.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, Спокойной ночи.— Она кивнула и пошла наверх. Гарри был немного удивлен, что она подобралась так близко к правде, но все-таки был доволен собой, ведь он не сказал ничего, что поставит под угрозу его дружбу с Дафной. — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — Гарри не видел Дафну весь следующий день, она отсутствовала на обеде и ужине, где обычно сидела возле Трейси Девис и Блейз Забини. Этот день оказался единственным, когда у гриффиндорцев нет уроков совместно со слизеринцами. Обычно это вызывало радость, но сегодня раздражало Гарри. Однако он был осторожен, чтоб не показать свое отношение к этому. Но вдруг почувствовал руку у себя в кармане, на этот раз он только улыбнулся, так как знал, кто это был. В записке была просьба о встрече в 20:30 в классе на третьем этаже. Гарри очень смешила такая переписка, она была похожа на шпионские игры по телевизору, которые смотрел Дадли. К 20:15 Гарри устал ждать и пошел на место встречи, он огорчился, увидев, что Дафны еще нет. Ровно в 20:30 дверь отворилась и зашла Дафна. Она заперла дверь, поставила заклятие от прослушивания и улыбнулась Гарри.

— Привет, Поттер. Долго ждал? — весело спросила она, зная, что он ждал ее ответа.

— Нет, не долго, — про себя Гарри решил, что для него это было очень долго.— Так… что ты решила?

— Нам надо о многом поговорить сегодня. Ты не представляешь, сколько неприятностей возникло, когда ты пригласил меня на Рождественский бал. Я взвешивала все за и против и решила, что пойду с тобой.

— Было бы лучше, если бы я не пригласил тебя? — Гарри нахмурился и ждал ее ответа.

— Было бы легче. Но отступать уже некуда. Ты пригласил, и я отвечаю, да, -сказала она, улыбаясь на его реакцию. Гарри сначала улыбнулся, а потом робко, не по-гриффиндорски, подошел к ней и обнял и, к его удивлению, она его не оттолкнула.

— Я смел только надеяться на это, — сказал Гарри, не разрывая контакта, — Кстати, я забыл тебе сказать, так как я один из чемпионов, нам придется открывать бал вместе с остальными чемпионами, конечно.

— Это не должно быть проблемой, если ты умеешь танцевать, — Дафна отстранилась и увидела грустное лицо Поттера. — Будем считать, что это означает нет. Надо будет потренироваться. Теперь присядь, и я тебе расскажу то, что не рассказала пару дней назад.

Они присели на столы. Дафна некоторое время собиралась с мыслями, решая, как лучше сказать.

— Начни с начала, — посоветовал Гарри, видя заминку Дафны.

— Хорошо. Что ты знаешь о Гринграссах? — спросила она.

— Не так много. Твои родители еще живы и не были Пожирателями, у тебя есть младшая сестра, которая учится на втором курсе в Слизерине. Ваша семья считается темной.

— Очень поверхностно, но в целом правда. Но начнем с самого начала. Первое упоминание о нашей семье относится к 1476 г., тогда во время восстания гоблинов хорошо проявил себя мой предок Генри Гринграсс. Был ли он полукровкой или магглорожденым никто не знает.

— Я думал, ваша семья чистокровна, — сказал Гарри в шоке.

— Это сейчас. Как ты думаешь образуется чистокровный род? У каждого рода есть магглорожденный/полукровный основатель. Это одна из вещей, которую многие чистокровные пытаются игнорировать. Даже Малфои понимают, что у истоков их рода был магглорожденный.

— Я никогда не думал об этом. Ты говорила что мой род старше, откуда ты это знаешь?

— Каждому «правильному» чистокровному преподают историю других родов. Таким образом, мы знаем свое положение в иерархии. Поттеры всего на 50 лет старше, но они последние официальные потомки рода Певерелл, также вы имеете отношение к Годрику Гриффиндору, но это не доказано, так что если хочешь играть чистокровного сноба, у тебя много причин для хвастовства.

— Но я полукровка.

-Это не имеет значения, главное род. Гринграсс создали имидж темной семьи, выступая за темных лордов или придерживаясь нейтралитета, редко выступая против них.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто темные лорды есть всегда.

— Ты недалек от истины. Мелкие темные лорды появляются каждые 15-20 лет, держат власть 1-2 года, затем терпят поражение. Великие темные лорды появляются раз в 200 лет, но их власть может держаться десятилетиями. Этот век исключение в нем было 2 темных лорда.

— Гриндевальд и Волдеморт, — подтвердил Гарри

— Совершенно верно! Гринграссы считаются темной семьей, хоть мы и не такие темные, как Малфои, Нотты или Блэки.

— Род моего крестного? — переспросил Гарри.

— Да. Ты не забывай его брат, а также кузина Беллатрикс были Пожирателями.

— Надо будет спросить Сириуса об этом.

— Мнения о моей семье изменились в лучшую сторону, когда мой дедушка, Дарий Гринграсс, вступил в борьбу с Гриндевальдом.

— Почему?

— Эта война была другой, хоть и пропаганда похожа. Ты удивишься, сколько темных семей было в нейтралитете или выступали против него. Причина этого в том, что Гриндевальд был иностранцем, и многим не нравилось, что он навязывает свою политику Великобритании. Разница этой и той войны была в том, что первая была похожа на вторжение. Наверное, именно тогда моя семья невзлюбила Дамблдора.

— Но ведь Дамблдор убил Гриндевальда.

— Дамблдор не хотел нападать, он только защищался. Он ничего не делал, когда Гриндевальд убил 50% магического населения Москвы. К тому времени, когда Дамблдор был готов встретится лицом к лицу с Гриндевальдом, большинство магических общин было уничтожено вместе с маггловскими городами.

— Это ужасно, нам не рассказывали этого на истории

— Быть может, если бы у нас был живой учитель, нам бы это рассказали,— ответила дафна, ссылаясь на призрака, ведшего историю магии. — Вернемся к теме… После войны в Англии началась эпоха процветания, ведь Англия пострадала меньше всего. В 60-х годах наша семья преумножила свое богатство, а в 80-х когда появился Волдеморт, дед решил остаться в нейтралитете. Он не хотел снова объединяться с Дамблдором.

— Похоже, ваша семья должна называться серой, а не темной.

— Может быть. У моего деда было два сына: Даниель — мой отец, и Габриель. Мой дядя убеждал семью присоединиться к Темному Лорду, но позиция деда была непреклонна. В 1978 году мой дед неожиданно умер, никто не смог определить из-за чего. После этого дядя принял Черную метку и пытался заставить отца сделать то же самое, но отец помнил наказ деда и отказывался. Так было до октября 1981 года, когда Волдеморт был побежден.

— Дафна перевела дух.

— Что случилось с твоим дядей?

— Спустя несколько дней после падения Темного Лорда он возглавил группу Пожирателей, которые напали на Министерство. Из всей группы выжил только дядя и сейчас он сидит в Азкабане.

— Ничего себе история, только я не понимаю, как это связано со мной и приглашением на Рождественский бал.

— Я объясню. Угадай, кто был тем аврором, который захватил моего дядю?

— Это был профессор Грюм, я прав?

— Да. Когда у нас был первый урок, я ожидала, что он будет относиться ко мне, как к родственнику Пожирателя, но он был добр, хотя, похоже, он не любит других слизеринцев.

— Может, он просто не связывает тебя с твоим дядей.

— Возможно. Многие после ареста дяди стали считать нас тайными приспешниками Темного Лорда. Все, что я тебе сказала, я узнала от отца. Он относился к этому как к семейной истории, но это изменилось несколько месяцев назад.

— Что случилось?

— Ситуация изменилась после нападения Пожирателей на Чемпионате Мира по квиддичу. Отец опасается скорого возращения Темного Лорда. Он наказал нам с сестрой прислушиваться к разговорам детей «бывших» Пожирателей и, если что, отсылать ему сову. И я должна извиниться за свой следующий поступок.

— Не понял.

— Я обещала не рассказывать никому, что произошло с тобой в конце первого и второго года обучения, но обстоятельства вынудили рассказать все отцу. Он был зол, что я не рассказала ему об этом раньше.

— А, все нормально. Я понимаю, почему ты это сделала.

— Хорошо. Похоже, мой отец никогда не верил в смерть Волдеморта, ведь там не обнаружили тела. Когда я рассказала ему про дух Лорда на твоем первом курсе, он не удивился, а когда я рассказала про дневник, который ты уничтожил, он оживился и начал расспрашивать подробнее. А потом, витая в мыслях, он сказал: «конечно, он не стал бы делать только один».

— Я не понимаю, откуда он что-то знает!

— Раньше мой отец работал в Отделе Тайн, после смерти дедушки ему пришлось возглавить род, и он ушел с работы, но когда он еще работал, изучал, как Волдеморт держит себя в мире живых. После нашего разговора, он сказал быть осторожными, так как возрождение Темного Лорда — вопрос времени.

— Похоже, он прав. Он уже дважды был близок к этому, и это только то, о чем мы знаем. Может, Дамблдор что-то сделает?

— Возможно, но Дамблдор не всесилен. Я спросила отца, что мы будем делать. Он сразу ответил, что мы не примкнем к Темному Лорду, я также ожидала, что он скажет держаться от этого подальше, но он сказал, что по некоторым причинам нам придется сражаться. Поэтому он попросил меня изучить Патронус.

— Конечно! В последней войне дементоры поддержали Волдеморта. Твой отец думает, что он нападет на вас? — спросил Гарри, волнуясь за безопасность Дафны.

— В общем, да. Когда ты пригласил меня на бал, я не могла сказать «да» из-за наказа отца не придерживаться ничьей стороны. Ведь если я приду вместе с тобой, это будет равносильно присоединению к вашей стороне.

— Это сумасшествие. Сейчас война не идет, и я еще не отношусь ни к одной из сторон!

— Сейчас нет, но скоро будешь. Отец разрешил пойти с тобой на бал только сегодня, но с условием обеспечения защиты мне и Астории.

— Защиты от слизеринцев? — Гарри не думал, к чему могут привести его действия. — Я могу чем-то помочь.

— Не волнуйся, у Астории есть друзья, которые поддержат ее, а за мной присмотрят Блейз и Трейси. И не надо себя винить, это мое решение, — добавила она, увидев, что Гарри расстроен ее положением. — Только мне надо кое-что от тебя

— И что же? -Тебе надо найти красивый костюм. Мы наверняка будем на главной странице «Пророка», и я не могу допустить, чтобы мой партнер выглядел как неряха.— Гарри улыбнулся на такое заявление. — Ну ладно, я пошла, мне еще трансфигурацию доделать надо.

Когда она ушла, Гарри подумал обо всех вещах, которые она сказала, и пошел спать. Засыпая, он думал, как отомстить Малфою, если он сделает что-то Дафне.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Следующая неделя, к радости Гарри, прошла спокойно. «Ежедневному Пророку», похоже, надоело обмусоливать его персону, и он переключился на другие темы. Через несколько дней даже вышла статья, показывающая Поттера в хорошем свете. Гарри вообще не понимал, что на уме у редакторов газеты.

Приближался конец семестра, и у студентов не оставалось времени на сплетни, надо было готовиться к экзаменам. Многие забыли, что он, как бы, будущий Темный Лорд, и снова нормально с ним общались. Гарри удивлялся, как быстро менялось отношение людей к нему. Однажды, во время прогулки с Невиллом, с ним спокойно поздоровался равенкловец, который не общался с ним больше месяца. Над этим долго шутил Невилл, говоря, что Гарри обычный человек в будние дни, а по выходным — Темный Лорд. Но несмотря ни на что, Гарри считал эту неделю лучшей, с тех пор как Кубок огня выбрал его.

Большим разочарованием для Гарри стала невозможность разгадать тайну золотого яйца. Он использовал на нем десятки заклятий, но все впустую. Дафна предлагала несколько идей, но и они не сработали. Гарри даже пришлось просить помощи у Невилла и Гермионы. Гермиона сразу же побежала в библиотеку. Она искала столь рьяно, что начала забывать про домашние задания. Гарри понял, что она пытается так компенсировать прошлые ошибки, поэтому попросил ее умерить пыл. Гарри даже не думал спрашивать Седрика, он решил, что спросит его, если не обнаружит разгадку в скором времени.

В то же время обучение Гарри изменилось. Заботясь о Дафне и их отношениях (даже он понял, что это становится уже больше, чем дружба), заставил ее тренироваться с ним. Она пыталась отказаться, мотивируя это тем, что будет ему мешать, но согласилась, когда поняла, что он не уступит. Конечно, обучение Гарри стало продвигаться медленнее, но теперь каждое заклятие изучалось со всех сторон, также Гарри начал подтягивать Дафну к своему уровню, увидев в ней потенциал сильной ведьмы. Он даже предложил устраивать учебную дуэль, но они очень мало знали о ее проведении, и понимали, что скоро им понадобится опытный наставник. Он подумывал предложить это Сириусу или Ремусу, но не знал, как это сделать до лета. А Дафна может заниматься с отцом.

Факт, что они готовятся к войне, постоянно крутился у него в голове. Гарри сомневался, что сможет стать сильным волшебником, таким, как Дамблдор или Волдеморт. Но он каким-то чувством понимал, что Темный Лорд не остановится, пока не убьет его, ведь факт его существования показывает, что Волдеморт не всесилен. Также Гарри хотел знать все о претензиях деда Дафны к Дамблдору. Все книги по истории говорили, что Дамблдор вступил в войну за несколько лет до финальной битвы, но что он делал в это время неизвестно. Но было ясно, что Дамблдор избегал Гриндевальда и наоборот. Несколько десятилетий спустя, в войне с Волдемортом, директор считался единственным, кого опасался Темный Лорд, но того победил младенец. Гарри почувствовал, что не хватает какой-то важной части информации. Он даже подумывал обратиться к Дамблдору, но понял, что вряд ли чего-нибудь от него добьется.

Все это очень нервировало Гарри. Это было очень тяжело для четырнадцатилетнего парня, ведь он понимал, что ему вскоре придется пытаться предотвратить войну, возможно, даже участвовать в боевых действиях, но ведь и Дамблдор должен это понимать! Тогда, почему он ничего не сделал, когда Кубок выбрал его? Ведь даже Гарри понимал, что это тесно связано с Волдемортом.

В который раз за свою жизнь Гарри хотел жить обычной жизнью подростка.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Дафна зашла в гостиную Слизерина с одним желанием — лечь и спать несколько дней. После ее рассказа Гарри решил превратить ее в бойца и у него это получалось. Дафна была очень удивлена своим прогрессом на их занятиях. Когда она написала отцу про его реакцию и действия на ее рассказ, он ответил, что гордится ей и удивлен действиями Поттера. А она еще больше уверилась, что Гарри подходит на роль чемпиона, как никто другой.

Ее мысли улетучились, как только она поняла, что на ее кровати кто-то сидит. Мгновенно палочка оказывается в руке и с нее готово сорваться заклинание, но перед ней сидит ее сестра — Астория.

— Не пугай меня так, я тебя чуть не прокляла! — посоветовала Дафна сестре.

— Ну, я же твоя сестра, Даф, — невинно хлопая глазами, сказала Астория.

Дафна решила промолчать. Она продолжала смотреть на сестру. Астория была похожа на нее, только у девочки были зеленые глаза и каштановые волосы, тогда как у Дафны синие глаза и светлые волосы. Ну и еще, Дафна была немного повыше ее.

Они смотрели друг на друга около минуты, пока Дафна не подсела к сестре:

— Итак, что случилось?

— Это я у тебя хотела спросить, сестренка, — ответила Астория с улыбкой. Еще одно отличие сестер состояло в том, что Астория была более общительной, у нее даже было несколько друзей с других факультетов, что редкость для студента Слизерина. У Дафны был очень узкий круг общения, и она не пыталась его расширять.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Ну, куда ты в последнее время исчезаешь по вечерам?

— Я учусь, Асти. Надеюсь, ты знакома с этим понятием? Как я знаю, ты еле сводишь концы с концами по гербологии,— ответила Дафна, ругая себя за неосторожность.

— Я еще исправлюсь, но не уходи от темы. Я знаю, ты не была в библиотеке.

— Есть много мест в замке, где можно заниматься, и это не обязательно библиотека.

— Возможно, так и есть. Но как насчет этого? — Астория показала на сверток с платьем. Дафна очень спешила, когда получила посылку с ним, поэтому бросила его на кровать. — Ты говорила, что не пойдешь на бал, но я вдруг нахожу у тебя платье. Так кто этот счастливчик?

— Тебя интересует моя личная жизнь? — спросила Дафна недоверчиво.

— Ну, просто еще отец написал, что «ты должна прислушиваться к своей сестре. Что-то важное должно скоро произойти», вот как-то так? — Дафна вздохнула, понимая, что придется рассказать сестре, как бы она этого не хотела.

— Хорошо. Да, я иду на бал.

— Догадываюсь, родители знают, кто это, я права?

— Да, знают. И они советуют тебе перестать об этом беспокоиться. Но я не могу сказать, с кем я иду на бал, зная, как «хорошо» ты хранишь секреты.

— Я не такая! — возразила Астория. — Ну ладно, не хочешь, не говори. Но объясни, почему я должна была об этом беспокоиться?

— Ну, скажем так, многим слизеринцам на этом балу многое не понравится. Я-то могу позаботиться о себе, но я не уверена про тебя, так что обещай, если что-то случится, ты расскажешь мне, хорошо?

— Хорошо, но после Рождественского бала ты мне все расскажешь!

— Согласна. А теперь брысь, я хочу спать.

Астория вышла из комнаты. Дафна задумчиво посмотрела на дверь. Она догадывалась, какая реакция будет на ее пару с Гарри, и пообещала себе покалечить любого, кто полезет к ее сестре. А если что, она попросит Гарри что-то сделать, она уверена, что он будет рад помочь.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

В последний день семестра студенты были в состоянии легкой паники и их можно понять. Сегодня был последний экзамен, что для четверокурсников Гриффиндора означало свидание со Снейпом. Гарри понимал, чтобы получить хотя бы минимальный проходной балл, его работа должна быть идеальной. Заходя в кабинет, он молился, чтобы удача ему сегодня улыбнулась. И ему повезло, через пятнадцать минут Кребб взорвал свое зелье, и Снейпу пришлось отвлечься от попыток заставить Гарри совершить ошибку. А пока Снейп устранял последствия взрыва, Гарри успел сделать зелье, которое, по его мнению, было близко к идеалу. Возможно, он даже сможет получить выше ожидаемого.

После экзаменов Гарри взял золотое яйцо и пошел к озеру. Он считал, что идея с Инсендио была самой близкой к разгадке. Он подумал, что надо использовать более мощную вариацию заклинания, но применять ее в замке он не рискнул, он ведь не хотел стать Мальчиком-Который-Сжег-Хогвартс. Он нашел каменистое место около озера со стороны Запретного Леса.

Он уже собрался накладывать заклинание, но услышал, что кто-то его зовет. Обернувшись, Гарри заметил идущую к нему Гермиону. Он не удивился, увидев ее тут, ведь утром сказал ей, где и что будет делать.

— Эй, Гермиона! Пришла смотреть шоу?

— Конечно! Ведь так приятно согреться от золотого яйца в такой холодный день,— сказала она со смехом.

— Ага! Советую тебе отойти отсюда. Здесь будет очень жарко.— Когда Гермиона отошла, Гарри сконцентрировался на палочке и стал направлять туда побольше магии, почувствовав, что достаточно, он взмахнул ей и закричал: — Инсендио!— Огромное пламя, вырвавшееся из палочки, опалило даже Гермиону, ей пришлось отойти подальше. Через полминуты она стала удивляться, что заклинание еще не спало. А когда через три минуты, Гарри прервал его, Гермиона смотрела на него с благоговением.

— Где ты такому научился? — воскликнула она.

Гарри не ответил, он подошел к яйцу, которое покраснело от температуры, но никаких изменений не заметил.

— Черт! Я был уверен, что это сработает.— Гарри стал кружить вокруг яйца, думая, что он упустил.

— Гарри, успокойся. — Гермиона хотела сказать что-то еще, но тут Гарри со всей силы пнул яйцо в озеро.

— Все, я успокоился,— выдохнул Гарри, подходя к Гермионе.

— Правда? — сказала та с сарказмом.

— Конечно. Теперь я знаю, что идея с огнем не работает, тут что-то другое.

— Может, ты сначала достанешь его из озера, прежде чем начнешь думать?

— Это легко. — Гарри подошел к кромке воды. — Акцио золотое яйцо! — и ничего не произошло. Нахмурившись, он начал пытаться еще и еще и вдруг засмеялся.

— Что смешного? — недоумевала Гермиона.

— Я просто понял, как глупо бы себя чувствовал, если бы заклинание сработало. На яйцо наложены Противоманящие Чары, а иначе на испытании я бы просто сказал «Акцио яйцо» и не надо было бы разговаривать с драконом.— До Гермионы наконец дошло и она присоединилась к Гарри.

— Итак, я подумал и решил, что прощу тебе твои прошлые и будущие ошибки, если ты достанешь яйцо из озера.

— Ну уж нет, нырять в холодную воду в декабре я не буду. Ты пнул, ты и доставай.

— Ладно. Но прошу, накинь на меня чары сушки и чары тепла, как только я выйду.— Гермиона кивнула, а Гарри стал постепенно заходить в воду. Когда вода оказалась по пояс, он погрузился в нее и поплыл туда, куда примерно упало яйцо. Вода в том месте была мутноватой, и большая часть поисков проходила на ощупь. Наконец Гарри нащупал яйцо и потянул его на себя, по стечению обстоятельств он дернул за защелку и яйцо открылось. Каково было его удивление, когда вместо визга он услышал слова песни.

— Вот оно! Это разгадка, — крикнул Гарри, вылезая из воды. Гермиона сразу согрела его заклинанием. — Надо было слушать яйцо под водой. Нам очень повезло.

— Так, что там было?

— Песня.— Гарри проверил, все ли он запомнил и продекламировал:

Иди на голос, но усвой:

Не можем петь мы над землей.

А взяли то, чего тебе

Хватать не будет на земле.

И у тебя всего лишь час,

Чтоб это отобрать у нас.

Пройдёт часок и всё, привет,

Оно уж не увидит свет.

Гермиона задумалась, что это могло бы быть:

— Я думаю, имеются в виду русалки из озера.

— Я тоже так считаю. Итак, они пытаются что-то забрать у меня, и я должен вернуть это в течение часа. Осталось понять, как мне дышать под водой целый час.— И Гарри сразу же предложил: — Гермиона, я ведь могу использовать акваланг.

— Гарри, я думаю, надо выполнять задания с помощью магии. Но можно попытаться создать что-то на подобии акваланга.

— Я вообще-то пошутил. Второе задание будет только в феврале, у нас еще два месяца. Это лучше, чем было. Уверен, ко второму туру мы будем экспертами подводной магии.

— Надеюсь. Но как ты сделал Инсендио таким большим и держал его так долго?

— Это всего лишь вопрос концентрации и вложения магической силы. Я думаю, я в этом выше среднего. Ведь признай, что создавать Патронуса, способного отогнать десятки дементоров, для тринадцатилетнего парня, это очень много, — ответил Гарри небрежно, как будто не совершенствовался в этом все свободное время.

— Я могу позаниматься с тобой?

— Давай лучше после Рождества,— ответил Гарри, ведь к этому времени Гермиона уже узнает про Дафну. Он надеялся, что они примут друг друга, он не хотел бы выбирать между ними. Ведь он понимал, что выбор вряд ли будет сделан в пользу Гермионы.

— Пойдем обратно, Гермиона, я уже начал замерзать.

— Пошли. Могу я взять твое яйцо, я хочу послушать разгадку. Возможно, даже поищу что-нибудь в библиотеке, что поможет тебе.

— Да, конечно, бери. Кстати, а почему бы тебе сейчас не встретиться с твоим ухажером? — усмехнулся Гарри и пошел в сторону замка, так и не услышав раздраженный ответ Гермионы.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

В тот же вечер Гарри рассказал Дафне, что произошло на озере. Она согласилась с их мнением по поводу второго задания. Дафна рассказала ему о внезапном интересе к себе со стороны сестры, Гарри следует ждать допроса со стороны младшей Гринграсс, когда все выяснится.

Гарри приглашали на бал уже несколько девушек, видимо, факт того, что он чемпион перебивает известия о том, что он Темный Лорд, но отказывал всем, говоря, что у него есть пара.

Начались зимние каникулы, и ажиотаж вокруг Рождественского бала вырос. Обычно пустовавший во время каникул Хогвартс был полон народу. По просьбе Дафны Гарри стал дополнительно заниматься танцами. Поначалу он был ужасен и отдавил партнерше ноги, но за два дня до бала та сказала ему, что он уже добрался до приемлемого уровня. Гарри был сильно занят и только за день до бала осознал, что не знает как себя вести с Дафной на балу. Он меньше нервничал перед драконом, чем сейчас. Но к вечеру ему все-таки удалось успокоиться и заснуть с мыслей, что завтрашний день будет одним из самых ярких за всю его жизнь.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Прим. автора: Дамбигада не планируется, я просто показываю свое неудовольствие его тактике, основанной только на защите.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Рождественским утром Гарри проснулся от ощущения чего-то тяжелого на груди. Быстро схватив палочку (он оставил ее на тумбочке), направил ее на объект, но сразу ,даже без очков, понял, кто это был.

— Добби, что ты тут делаешь? — Гарри потянулся за очками.

— Добби хотел быть первым, кто поздравит с Рождеством сэра Гарри Поттера.— Добби подпрыгивал от возбуждения.

В это же время, от шума стали просыпаться однокурсники Гарри. Можно было расслышать ворчания: «Что за шум? Вы знаете который час?»

— Ребят, простите, это Добби. Спите дальше, сейчас всего шесть утра.— Невилл сразу же завалился досыпать, но остальные не собирались делать так же.

— Это рождественское утро, и я хочу открыть свои подарки, — сказал Симус, остальные его поддержали.

Добби наконец слез с Гарри, и тот смог сесть. Его взгляд сразу же наткнулся на подарки. Гарри был уверен, что среди всего был свитер от миссис Уизли.

— Сначала мой, сэр Гарри Поттер! — домовик просто светился от счастья.

Гарри вскрыл упаковку и увидел два абсолютно разных носка ручной вязки. Гарри также заметил, что носки также были разных размеров.

— Я вязал их сам, — прокомментировал Добби.

— Спасибо, Добби. Это очень приятно, — он почувствовал укол вины, что не подготовил подарок для домовика. Но вспомнил, что у него в чемодане лежат два носка, давно потерявшие свои пары. Вот их он и подарил Добби.

— Спасибо, сэр Гарри Поттер. Вы очень добры к Добби, — домовик бросился обнимать Гарри.

Гарри заметил, что его соседи еле сдерживают смех, даже Рон.

— Всегда, пожалуйста, Добби.— Домовик вскоре исчез, сказав, что он нужен на кухне.

Гарри вернулся к своим подаркам. Как и ожидалось, среди них был свитер от миссис Уизли. Он испытал огромное облегчение, что она не поверила в статьи «Пророка».

Гарри решил понаблюдать за своими соседями. Вот Рон получил точную копию его свитера, а Невилл вчитывался в подаренную ему книгу по гербологии. Гарри наслаждался картиной, пока не заметил, что на него смотрит Рон.

— Гарри? — спросил его бывший друг, держа в руках шапку с логотипом Пушки Педдл. Гарри долго думал дарить что-нибудь Рону или нет, но все-таки решился, Гарри до сих пор надеялся, что их дружба вернется. Рон ему ничего не подарил, но он и не ждал этого.

— С Рождеством, Рон, — просто ответил Гарри.

— Спасибо,— тихо пробормотал рыжий.

Через пятнадцать минут все открыли свои подарки и стали решать, что делать дальше. Досыпать или спуститься вниз, Рон и Невилл сразу же завалились спать, а Дин и Симус спорили на эту тему. Гарри решил все-таки спуститься. Он чувствовал, что это будет долгий и богатый на события день.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Через несколько часов Гарри завтракал в Большом зале. Эльфы на Рождество всегда старались готовить на высшем уровне, и этот год не стал исключением. Столы были просто завалены всякими блюдами. Гарри наслаждался общением с Гермионой и Невиллом, которые наконец встали с кроватей.

— Это несправедливо! — возмущался Невилл. — Вы оба знаете, что я пойду на бал с Джинни, но никто не сказал мне, с кем пойдете вы. — Он отложил вилку, ожидая, что они признаются. — Хорошо. Придется догадываться самому. Вы идете… друг с другом?

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— Нет, Невилл, я не иду с Гермионой. Я так же, как и ты, не знаю, с кем она пойдет.

— Я тоже не знаю, с кем идет Гарри, — вставила Гермиона.

— Придется подождать до бала, чтобы узнать, с кем мы идем. А насчет своей пары я могу сказать только то, что вы будете сильно удивлены.

Гарри улыбнулся разочарованию на лицах друзей.

— Невилл, как ты думаешь, кого пригласил Гарри? — спросила Гермиона.

— Не знаю, может МакГонагалл?

— Не-е, зная его, я с уверенностью могу сказать, что Гарри пригласил Снейпа.— И они все рассмеялись.

— Сто баллов с Гриффиндора за верную догадку! — сказал Гарри, копируя Снейпа. Они снова рассмеялись, а также те, кто слышал их разговор.

Друзья заговорили о том, кто какие подарки получил. Гермиона начала благодарить Гарри за Сертификат на 50 галлеонов в Флориш и Блотс.

Благодарности Гермионы были прерваны, влетевшими в зал совами. Гарри удивился, увидев, что одна из сов принесла письмо для него. Письмо оказалось от Сириуса.

С Рождеством, Гарри!

Хотел бы я быть с тобой, но пока Хвост не найден, я должен постоянно передвигаться. Но есть хорошая новость — я ищу место, где ты можешь провести летние каникулы, и тебе не придется возвращаться к Дурслям. До сих пор не верится, что у Лили такая сестра.

Поздравляю с победой над драконом. Это, конечно, не тот способ, который я ожидал. Ты, главное, не слушай идиотов, которые говорят, что твои способности — зло. Ты растешь прекрасным молодым человеком, твои родители гордились бы тобой. Удачи в Турнире. Будь начеку, если что, пиши мне, но не используй Буклю, она слишком приметная.

Береги себя.

С любовью, Сириус!

Гарри перечитал письмо несколько раз. Он был рад, что крестный заботится о нем и с ним все хорошо. Внутри Гарри поднималась надежда, ведь Сириус написал, что ищет место, где он сможет провести лето с крестным. Он молчал несколько минут, пока не понял, что Гермиона с любопытством смотрит на него.

— Это письмо от Сир… Кхм… Бродяги. Он пишет, что с ним все хорошо, — пояснил Гарри.

— Это замечательно. Гарри, что будешь делать до вечера?

— Наверное, схожу к Хагриду. Пойдешь со мной?

— Нет, спасибо. Мне надо подготовиться к балу.— Гарри в очередной раз удивился, как много времени требуется девушкам, чтобы подготовиться к чему-нибудь подобному. Он попрощался и вышел из зала.

Следующие несколько часов Гарри провел с Хагридом, который был очень рад этому. Чем меньше оставалось времени до бала, тем больше нервничал Хагрид. Гарри заметил это и спросил его об этом. Хагрид рассказал, что влюблен в директора Шармбатона мадам Максим и пригласил ее. Также он показал ему ядовито-зеленый галстук, который оказался гордостью полувеликана. Гарри пожелал Хагриду удачи и отправился на обед.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

После обеда Гарри пошел в класс на третьем этаже. Ему надо подумать, что принесет сегодняшний вечер. После бала он сможет открыто говорить с Дафной на людях. Он хотел рассказать друзьям о том, с кем пойдет, но Дафна его переубедила, сказав, что ее семья должна убедиться в своей безопасности (физической, политической, финансовой). Гарри до сих пор поражался последствиям своего приглашения.

Он посмотрел на часы и пошел готовиться к балу. Он переоделся в новый костюм, который купил, как и просила Дафна. Гарри считал, что выглядит в нем хорошо, во всяком случае, не так, как Рон. Пятнадцать минут он боролся с волосами, но безрезультатно. Волосы жили своей жизнью. Наконец, удовлетворенный своим внешним видом, Гарри пошел на Рождественский бал.

Чемпионы и их пары встречались в комнате, смежной с Большим залом. Там им должны были дать инструкции, что делать. Гарри пришел туда заранее и застал там только Седрика и Чжоу Чанг.

— Привет, Седрик, Чжоу,— подошел он к ним. Они улыбнулись ему. Гарри заметил, что хоть Чжоу и была красива, но он не чувствовал к ней ничего, что бы там Гермиона ни говорила.

— Привет, Гарри, а где твоя пара? — спросил Седрик.

— В пути. Я предлагал ей забрать ее, но она отказалась, сказала, что сама придет сюда.

Седрик вдруг посерьезнел и сказал:

— Я признателен тебе за помощь с первым заданием. Если ты еще не отгадал загадку с яйцом, то советую тебе сходить в ванную старост, пароль «Сосновая свежесть». — Гарри улыбнулся, ведь он уже знал ключ.

— «Иди на голос, но усвой…» — продекламировал Гарри. Седрик удивленно на него посмотрел, узнав первую строчку разгадки.

— Ты уже догадался. Удивительно.

— Ну, ты ведь тоже. А как ты догадался? Мне повезло, я пнул яйцо в озеро.

— Я, наверное, не должен этого говорить, но мне помог профессор Грюм. Он задержал меня после урока и посоветовал открыть яйцо под водой. Я сначала подумал, что он сошел с ума, но попробовал, и у меня получилось, — признался Седрик. Гарри кивнул, удивляясь логике профессора (на первом испытании помог ему, на втором Седрику)

— Все равно спасибо, Седрик. Надеюсь, победит кто-нибудь из нас. — Седрик кивнул, и они начали говорить на отвлеченные темы.

Дверь открылась и вошла Флер Делакур в сопровождении какого-то семикурсника из Хогвартса. Ее партнер не мог спустить глаз с вейлы. Гарри почувствовал влияние ее чар, но они ничего кроме мыслей о том, что шармбатонка довольно симпатичная, не вызвали. Он посмотрел на Седрика и увидел, как тот старательно пытается смотреть в сторону. Чжоу на него не обижалась, она понимала, что это обычная реакция на вейл.

— Седрик, это нормально, это не твоя вина, — успокоила она его.

— Знаю, просто раздражает то, что Гарри, похоже, не реагирует на ее чары.

— Я чувствую, просто не так сильно, как остальные, — ответил Гарри.— Я видел, как некоторые парни бросались ей в ноги, приглашая на бал. Не хотел бы оказаться на их месте.

— Да, я видела, твой друг Рон был одним из этих парней, — сказала Чжоу, не зная, что Гарри с Роном больше не друзья, а тот не захотел ее исправлять.

— Через некоторое время дверь снова открылась, и в комнату зашел Виктор Крам с партнершей. Гарри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать в ней Гермиону Грейнджер.

— Гермиона? — неуверенно сказал Гарри. Она их заметила и потащила Виктора к ним. — Подруга, ты великолепно выглядишь! Вся школа умрет от шока, как только тебя увидят.

— Спасибо, Гарри,— засмущалась Гермиона. — Гарри, Седрик, Чжоу я хочу вас познакомить с Виктором. Виктор, это Гарри Поттер, Седрик Диггори и Чжоу Чанг.

— Здравствуйте! Очень приятно познакомиться, — неуверенно сказал Виктор с сильным акцентом, потом посмотрел на Гермиону, та ему одобрительно кивнула.

— Виктор, еще плохо говорит по-английски, но с каждым днем все лучше и лучше! — гордо сказала Гермиона.

— Мистер Поттер, — обратился Виктор, — я хочу, чтобы вы знали, я не буду использовать свою дружбу с Геир-мо-ней(буквальный перевод: Герма-глаз-дурачок) против вас. — Гарри кивнул, поняв, что хочет от него болгарин. Гермиона бросилась обнимать Гарри, видимо, их очень волновала его реакция. Крам был счастлив, но ему не нравилось, что Гермиона обнимает Гарри.

— Гарри, теперь ты знаешь мою пару, а где твоя? — спросила Гермиона.

— Я думал, она уже будет здесь, но она, — Гарри посмотрел на дверь — …здесь.

Все быстро обернулись к двери и увидели Дафну в черно-белом платье, сделанном из, несомненно, дорогих материалов. Гарри пошел к двери, чтобы подать руку Дафне, с глупой улыбкой на лице. Пока он вел ее к своим собеседникам, Гермиона вздохнула, поняв, кто является парой Гарри.А тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дафну.

— Ты выглядишь восхитительно! Я имею в виду… ну… прям Вау…— Гарри запнулся, не зная, что сказать. Видимо, Дафне было этого достаточно, она дала себя немного приобнять и взяла его под руку.

— Знакомьтесь, это Дафна Гринграсс.

Гермиона подозрительно на нее посмотрела.

— Не знала, что вы знакомы. — Весь ее вид говорил: «да объясните мне уже».

— Мы знакомы с первого курса, — ответила Дафна, Гарри кивнул, подтверждая. Но Гермиона не поверила. Чувствовалось повисшее напряжение. Гарри решил вмешаться:

— Да. Мы дружим, и она всегда была со мной, когда я в этом нуждался, особенно в этом году. — Гермиона недовольно поджала губы, поняв, на что он намекает, но все равно кивнула и выдавила из себя:

— Приятно познакомиться. Надеюсь, друг Гарри станет другом и мне. — Гарри облегченно выдохнул.

— Конечно, — ответила Дафна. — Мы обе знаем, как он нуждается в друзьях, которые будут присматривать за ним.— Улыбка Гарри чуть увяла, когда он увидел, как две девушки повернулись к нему, недоумевая, когда он стал темой для разговора. Он посмотрел на Седрика, ища поддержки, но тот только улыбнулся.

— Ну, подумаешь, сделал пару безумных вещей.— Гарри чувствовал, что Гермиона приняла Дафну, но ей все равно с ней не комфортно, но она старалась общаться с ней нормально, и он был благодарен ей за это.

— Так это ты помогала Гарри с Турниром, — поняла Гермиона. — Он случайно проговорился, что кто-то, кроме Невилла, ему помогал.

— Да, это была Дафна. Именно она предложила поговорить с драконом, помнится, эта идея показалась мне безумной.

— Но ты ведь прошел, хоть дракон и облизал тебя, — напомнила Дафна.

— Гарри, что ты сказал дракону? Ты не говорил об этом, — поинтересовался Седрик.

— Да ничего особенного. Просто заметил, что одно из яиц ненастоящее.

— Внимание! — это МакГонагалл зашла в комнату. Она посмотрела на пары, и было заметно, что она удивлена партнершей Гарри. — Теперь, когда все здесь, мы можем начать. Когда я скажу, вы войдете в эту дверь и попадете в Большой зал. Вы танцуете первыми, а после него садитесь за главный стол. Итак, сначала пойдет мисс Делакур, потом мистер Диггори, за ним мистер Крам, а вы, мистер Поттер, будете замыкающим. Удачи и желаю приятно провести время. И МакГонагалл стала запускать их в зал, где уже бесновалась толпа.

— Ты готова? — спросил Гарри, подавая Дафне руку. В это время в зал вышел Крам и были слышны вздохи тех, кто узнал в его спутнице Книжного Червя Гриффиндора.

— Готова. Пошли, — сказала Дафна, и они отправились ко входу. Зайдя в зал, Гарри отметил, что Большой зал выглядит больше обычного. Длинные столы были заменены круглыми столами на десять человек. Танцплощадка находилась около сцены, и остальные пары ждали их там. Они отправились туда в оглушительной тишине, люди осмысливали, кто находится перед ними.

Гарри приобнял Дафну и подготовился к танцу.

— Они в шоке. Я же сказал — ты великолепна.— Дафна улыбнулась на его комплимент. Музыка поначалу была тихой и медленно начала набирать темп. Все смотрели на танец чемпионов, хотя большинство все-таки смотрело на Гарри и Дафну. Гарри расслышал отрывки разговоров студентов, многие говорили, что это подтверждение того, что Поттер — Темный Лорд. Самое забавное было то, что почти все женское население завидовало Дафне. Больше Гарри не отвлекался, стараясь не наступить на ноги партнерше. Пока у него получалось.

Спустя несколько минут танец закончился. Дафна, пока они шли к столу, признала, что он танцевал недурно. За столом сидели чемпионы с парами, директора школ-участниц и, что странно, Перси Уизли. Перси жестом пригласил сесть рядом, но Гарри, сделав вид, что не заметил, сел за другой конец стола. Когда все уселись, Гарри обнаружил, что сел между Дафной и Гермионой. Им выдали меню, и Гарри был удивлен способу заказа, надо было просто назвать блюдо.

За столом обсуждались безопасные темы. Перси, оказалось, заменял своего босса — Барти Крауча, который плохо себя чувствовал. Дафна общалась с Чжоу, между Слизерином и Когтевраном не было вражды. Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора и увидел, что тот смотрит на него и Дафну с веселым огоньком в глазах.

— Гарри, я рад, что ты сделал свой вклад для межфакультетской дружбы. Ведь так хочется, чтобы гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы были лучшими друзьями.— Гарри искал у Дамблдора признаки недовольства Дафной, но не находил.

— Спасибо, сэр. Я очень рад, что все так сложилось.— Гарри заметил, что Дафна прислушивалась к их разговору. Интересно, скажет ли Дамблдор что-нибудь ей. Но тот завязал разговор с мадам Максим.

Танцплощадка стала заполняться парами, закончившими свою трапезу. Заметив, что Дафна перестала есть, Гарри пригласил ее потанцевать. Она с улыбкой согласилась. Пары инстинктивно образовывали вокруг них пустую зону. Нервозность от первого танца исчезла, и сейчас Гарри мог расслабиться. Музыка была медленная, и он притянул Дафну поближе. Он был рад увидеть ее улыбку. Для него все исчезло, остались только он, Дафна и музыка. Гарри хотел, чтобы это продолжалось, как можно дольше, но в середине третьего танца почувствовал, что кто-то стучит ему по плечу. Им оказался Рон Уизли.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил Гарри, недовольный, что танец прервали.

— Что ты с ней делаешь здесь? — сказал Рон, тыкая пальцем в Дафну.

— Я танцую. Прошу, оставь нас в покое.— Гарри не хотел устраивать сцен, но знал, что Рон вряд ли остановится.

— Она слизеринка. Ты не можешь ей доверять.— Уизли возмущался так громко, что привлек внимание всех на танцплощадке. Гарри еле переборол себя, чтобы не заорать в ответ.

— Нет, Уизли, нельзя доверять тебе. Ты тот, кто отвернулся от друга, когда он нуждался в поддержке. Я была с ним в этот момент. И я не позволю каким-то идиотам оскорблять меня. А теперь уйди, — припечатала Дафна. Гарри заметил, что она уже держит в руках палочку. Он взял ее за руку, пытаясь успокоить.

— Уходи или будет хуже, — сказал Гарри, глядя на своего бывшего друга. Рон сердито посмотрел на них, но все-таки ушел. Дафна была еще разгневанной, и ей не понравилось то, что Гарри остановил ее от проклятия Уизли. Все вокруг смотрели на них, ожидая развязки, и хоть Рон уже ушел, они все еще смотрели на них.

— Пойдем на улицу, подышим воздухом, — предложил Гарри. Дафна согласилась, и они отправились в сад, специально подготовленный для бала. Несколько пар уже были там, но их было мало. Гарри нашел пустую скамью и предложил присесть. Несколько минут они молчали, успокаиваясь. Гнев Гарри перебивался ощущением того, что Дафна готова его защищать, даже от таких идиотов, как Рон.

— Спасибо, что заступилась за меня, но тебе не кажется, что должно быть наоборот? — спросил Гарри. — Я парень все-таки, это моя роль.— Она улыбнулась на такое заявление.

— Возможно, но я не хотела, чтобы ты проклинал Уизли в одиночку.

— Да, моей первой мыслью было дать ему в нос. Кстати, где ты в таком платье держишь палочку?

— Пусть это будет моей тайной.— Они уже и сидели в тишине. Гарри приобнял Дафну, а она облокотилась на него. Они наслаждались этой ночью. Их уединение было прервано, недалеко от них громко спорили два человека, в одном из голосов угадывался Снейп, а второй принадлежал Игорю Каркарову.

— Северус, вы ведь меня понимаете. Метка темнеет с каждым днем, — говорил Каркаров.

— Понимаю. Что будешь делать? Бежать?

— У меня нет других вариантов. Темный Лорд захочет мне отомстить. Что будешь делать ты?

— Останусь здесь. Тут я защищен. И еще, они найдут тебя, где бы ты ни прятался.

— Мы еще посмотрим. — И Каркаров ушел. Снейп пошел в противоположную сторону и наткнулся на Гарри с Дафной, обнимающихся на лавке. Было видно, он понял, что они все слышали, но почему-то не придал этому значения.

— Ах, мисс Гринграсс, я разочарован в вашем вкусе. — Дафна решила не отвечать. Она не хотела навлечь на себя гнев декана. Видя, что ему не собираются перечить, Снейп нахмурился и пошел дальше.

— Что это было? — спросил Гарри, когда Снейп исчез из виду.

— Они говорили про метку. Наверное, они имели в виду Черную Метку. Это имеет смысл, ведь они оба были Пожирателями.

— Снейп был Пожирателем?

— Да. Ты не знал? Просто после падения Волдеморта Дамблдор стал твердить всем, что Снейп был его шпионом. Мало кто верил, но от Азкабана его отмазали. А Каркарова отпустили, так как он сдал многих Пожирателей.

— Не знал, — ответил Гарри, переваривая информацию. — Похоже, они были напуганы тем, что Метка темнеет.

— Не знаю. Надо будет написать отцу, может, он знает, — сказала Дафна. — Может, вернемся?

— Ну, если ты хочешь.— Они вернулись в зал. Там играла группа Ведьминские Сестрички. Гарри никогда про них не слышал, но их музыка была похожа на рок у магглов.

К их радости остаток праздника прошел спокойно. Конечно, люди иногда поглядывали на странную пару, но с вопросами не лезли.

Наконец, бал подошел к концу. Многие уже давно покинули зал. Появились домовики, которые стали прибираться. Гарри решил проводить Дафну до гостиной.

— Я думаю, на нас среагировали вполне адекватно.

— Я тоже, но думаю, когда все до конца осознают, может стать хуже.

— Но ведь есть и плюсы. Я не видел Скитер, возможно, даже не будет статей в «Пророке».

— Я тоже ее не видела, но это не значит, что ее там не было.

Они дошли до входа в гостиную Слизерина.

— Может, мне зайти с тобой?

— Нет, не надо. Я могу за себя постоять. Единственное, что меня беспокоит — это сестра. Она от меня не отстанет, пока я ей все не расскажу,— она улыбнулась. Сегодня много изменилось для них, но они еще не знают насколько.

— Было весело,— сказал Гарри, не зная, как себя вести. Дафна все еще держала его за руку, а ее голова была у него на плече.

— Я рада, что ты пригласил меня, — улыбнулась Дафна. Гарри собрал всю свою смелость и поцеловал ее в губы, прошло несколько мгновений, пока ему ответили. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, у обоих на лицах была глупая улыбка.— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи.

Гарри шел в башню Гриффиндора, продолжая глупо улыбаться. Для него это была самая замечательная ночь в мире.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Гарри проснулся в великолепном настроении. Посмотрев на часы, он обнаружил, что завтрак уже проспал и, судя по храпу, его однокурсники тоже. И не было ничего удивительного, ведь бал длился до поздней ночи. Гарри решил не будить их, хоть он и ушел с бала одним из последних, но в комнату попал самым первым.

Гарри решил сходить на кухню, перекусить и отправиться на квиддичное поле. Мысль полетать внезапно навестила его, когда он вставал, а так как у него не было планов на сегодня, он решил последовать желанию. Если бы он задумался над своими мыслями и действиями, он заметил бы, что все они направлены на цель — избежать всех.

Когда Гарри вышел из раздевалки, ему сразу бросился в глаза беспорядок на поле. Кольца были вырваны, а земля перекопана. Но отодвинув мысли о поле на задний план, Гарри взмыл в небо. Следующие несколько часов были посвящены полетам, Гарри выжимал максимум из своей метлы, резко поворачивал и пикировал к земле, выравнивая метлу, как можно ближе к земле.

Когда он закончил, подошло время обеда. Заходя в раздевалку, Гарри вновь подумал о поле, ведь у Дамблдора должна быть причина, по которой он разрешил это. Покачав головой, он отправился в Большой зал.

Большой зал вернулся к своему первоначальному виду. Бросив беглый взгляд на стол Гриффиндора, Гарри заметил там Рона, а вот Невилл с Гермионой отсутствовали. За столом Слизерина из всего четвертого курса сидела Дафна, и он направился к ней.

— С добрым утром, Дафна, — поздоровался Гарри, садясь напротив. Хоть четверокурсников Слизерина не было за столом, зато присутствовали остальные слизеринцы. Слизеринцы зашумели, не зная как реагировать.

— Доброе. Ты понимаешь, что впервые за последние десятилетия гриффиндорец сел за стол Слизерина, — спросила Дафна с улыбкой, видимо, это казалось ей забавным.

— Правда? Я-то думал, что буду первым за всю историю. Ладно, как дела с твоей сестрой?

— Я вчера три часа отвечала на ее вопросы.

— Она удовлетворила свое любопытство? Как она отреагировала? — для него это было очень важно.

— Нет, тебе также придется подвергнуться допросу. Но все должно быть нормально, она не думает о вражде домов.- Дальше они уже общались на посторонние темы. Все было спокойно, пока не пришел Малфой со своими телохранителями.

— Что ты делаешь за моим столом, Поттер? Убирайся прочь! — закричал Малфой. Он привлек внимание не только Гарри, но и всего зала.

— Я просто наслаждаюсь обедом и общением с Дафной. Почему бы тебе не сделать то же самое? — Гарри говорил внешне спокойно, но незаметно для Малфоя, вытащил палочку.

— Ты думаешь, ты особенный. То, что ты Мальчик-Который-Выжил и чемпион Турнира не дает тебе права сидеть за моим столом. Ты заплатишь за это. Ступефай! — закричал Малфой. Гарри был к этому готов и успел накинуть щит на себя и Дафну. Малфой, разозленный неудачей, использовал более опасное заклинание «Редукто». И снова заклинание было поглощено щитом Гарри. Малфой хотел бросить и третье, но был остановлен Снейпом.

— Сто баллов с Гриффиндова, мистер Поттер, и месяц отработок. Дуэли в Большом зале запрещены.

— Северус!— вмешался Дамблдор. — Я думаю, наказать надо не мистера Поттера, а мистера Малфоя, который использовал два атакующих заклинания и хотел бросить третье.

— Как скажете, директор,— прорычал Снейп.

— Также десять баллов Гриффиндору за замечательную демонстрацию щита Протего. А теперь вернемся к еде, — Малфой был взбешен.

— Оставайся со свой шлюхой здесь, Поттер, — крикнул Малфой и, пока никто не отреагировал, ушел. Все остальные вернулись к еде, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Я должен был догадаться, что произойдет. Боюсь, как бы он тебе что-нибудь не сделал?

— Он просто мелкий вредитель. Не волнуйся, я могу с ним справиться, — сказала Дафна.— Как отреагировали гриффиндорцы?

— Трудно сказать, они еще не поняли, что думать, кроме Рона, конечно. И вообще, я с ними сегодня не разговаривал. Может быть, не все так плохо.

— Посмотрим. Кстати, я не сержусь на тебя?

— Это за что?

— Ты тренируешь меня не всему. Ты бросил щит не вербально. Как долго ты занимался? — Гарри вздохнул. Он специально не показывал то, что делать она не могла, вот и получилось, что, хоть она подняла свой уровень, она не достает до его.

— Последние две недели. Но у меня не получается со всеми заклинаниями, да и выходят они слабее. Если хочешь, мы можем начать тренировать тебя с сегодняшнего дня, — сказал Гарри.— И еще Гермиона спрашивала, может ли она присутствовать на наших тренировках. Я сказал, что пусть спросит после Рождества. Наверняка, когда я ее встречу, она мне это припомнит. Дафна подумала, как она относится к тому, что Гермиона может начать тренироваться с ними и была удивлена ревностью, поднявшейся в ней. Она оттолкнула это чувство и сказала:

— Я не против.

— Замечательно. Кстати, я смотрел «Ежедневный пророк», в нем ничего не сказано о Рождественском бале.

— Я думаю, они просто не успели написать статью, подождем до завтра.

— Это да. Чем сегодня займемся? — они провели остальной день, гуляя и болтая. Они радовались тому, что могут не скрываться.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Как Гарри и предсказывал, Гермиона сразу спросила про тренировки, как только его увидела. Он сказал, где проходят тренировки. Гермиона ответила, что он не будет сожалеть об этом и она даже знает, что они могут потренировать. Гарри это не понравилось, но он промолчал, решив обсудить это с Дафной.

Гарри и Дафна пришли на место за полчаса до назначенного времени. Все оставшееся время они обсуждали, что будут делать с Гермионой.

Когда Гермиона вошла в класс, она удивилась присутствию Дафны.

— Привет, Дафна. Гарри не говорил, что ты тоже будешь здесь.

— Привет, Гермиона. Дафна давно занимается со мной. Это одна из причин, почему я просил у тебя время до Рождества.

— А почему она с тобой занимается? — спросила Гермиона.

— Просто мы думали, что люди плохо отреагируют на то, что мы пошли на бал вместе и на… эмм… нашу дружбу, — неуверенно сказал Гарри, не зная как охарактеризовать их отношения. Было ясно, что они больше чем друзья, но пара ли они? Гарри решил выкинуть эти мысли из головы, но Дафна успела прочитать его мысли по лицу и улыбнулась им.

— Также мы считаем, что скоро вернется Темный Лорд и мы должны быть готовы к этому,— закончила за Гарри Дафна. Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на них, ища признаки того, что они шутят.

— Вы ведь не серьезно? Ведь даже будь вы правы, Дамблдор этого не допустит.

— Гермиона, Дамблдор не бог. За время нашей учебы Волдеморт два раза чуть не возродился, нам просто везло.— Гермиона не могла не согласиться.— Семья Дафны решила выступить против Волдеморта, и им надо готовиться, но ты еще можешь отказаться.

— Ну, уж нет. Вы от меня не избавитесь. Я поддержу тебя во всем.— Гарри был рад такому заявлению. Он по-дружески обнял Гермиону.

— Я рад, что не ошибся в тебе. – Дафна смотрела на все это с легкой улыбкой, она никогда не представляла себя подругой Грейнджер, но именно эта девушка была предана Гарри. Конечно, нельзя было забыть ее поведение в начале года, но она исправилась.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — сказала Дафна. В ответ на это Гермиона полезла в сумку и вытащила книгу.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри.

— Тут описано, как использовать заклинание головного пузыря, которое поможет тебе дышать под водой? — Гарри и Дафна были потрясены тем, что Гермиона уже нашла решение их проблемы.

— Это великолепно. Спасибо! — и Гарри принялся за чтение. Когда прочитал, он отдал книгу Дафне, а сам решил попрактиковаться.

— Ты уже пробовала его применить?

— Нет, — ответила Гермиона.— Я не рискнула использовать его без помощи другого человека.

— А что так?

— Боюсь, что сделаю пузырь, но в нем не будет воздуха.

Гарри решил все-таки попробовать и начал колдовать. Сначала надо было водить палочкой вокруг головы, потом дотронуться до нее, сказать «Аэр Капутис!»(**п/п: мне кажется или можно перевести, как «Воздуху конец» XD**) и вокруг головы образуется прозрачный шар. Гарри продержал его несколько секунд, убеждаясь, что в нем можно дышать.

– Получилось! — обрадовался Гарри. Дафна на радостях обняла его и решила проверить пузырь на прочность. Пузырь получился крепкий, он не лопнул даже от шпильки.

— Отлично. Пузырь крепче, чем кажется, а теперь отмени заклинание.— Когда Гарри снял его, она добавила.— Надо опробовать в воде.

— Я тоже так считаю. Я хочу исследовать озеро, чтобы знать, где искать. Также надо выяснить, кто живет в озере, я знаю только о русалках, гриндилоу и кальмаре.

— Могу вас обрадовать, Виктор еще не разгадал загадку с яйцом, — вставила Гермиона.

— Каково себя чувствовать парой известного игрока в квиддич? — спросила Дафна.

— Приятно…— ответила Гермиона, краснея.

— А Седрик уже отгадал. Ему помог профессор Грюм.— Дафна нахмурилась, узнав это.

— Гарри, ты знаешь другое место, где мы можем заниматься, просто класс слишком маленький.

— Я могу поискать на карте мародеров. Хотя, можно попросить Добби. — Как только Гарри произнес имя домовика, тот появился.

— Сэр Гарри Поттер вызывал Добби? — сказал домовик с обожанием в глазах.

— Да, Добби ты не знаешь место, где мы можем заниматься, и нас не найдут.

— Добби найдет! Добби не разочарует вас, сэр! — домовик с хлопком исчез. Дафна засмеялась на странное поведение эльфа, а Гермиона что-то пробубнила про «угнетенные народы».

— Если такое место есть, то Добби его найдет, — сказал Гарри.— Вам надо потренироваться в создании головного пузыря. — После десяти минут маханий палочкой, у девушек, наконец, получилось. Уже было много времени, и Гермиона пошла в башню Гриффиндора, а Гарри решил проводить Дафну.

Пока они шли на них бросали разные взгляды, в них читались страх, недовольство и заинтересованность. Гарри и Дафна игнорировали их. Но что было интересно, так это то, что никто не лез к ним с расспросами. Они не знали, что пока они занимались, вышел срочный выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка».

**Темный Лорд выбрал себе Темную Леди?**_Опасения, что Гарри Поттер темный маг, получили подтверждения? Мои постоянные читатели наверняка помнят, как Мальчик-Который-Выжил использовал темную магию, чтобы превратить дракона в безвольную куклу. Министерство до сих пор отказывается провести расследование этого дела. Также это опасение подтвердил Рождественский бал в Хогвартсе. Несколько недель студенты были уверены, что тот придет в обществе своей старой любви Гермионы Грейнджер. Но она отвергла его предложения в пользу чемпиона Дурмстранга, Виктора Крама! Возможно, именно этот отказ еще сильней ожесточил сердце Гарри Поттера. Отвергнутый Гермионой Грейнджер, Гарри Поттер пришел на бал в компании Дафны Гринграсс из дома Слизерина. Гринграссы, как вы помните, давние сторонники темных лордов. Дядя Дафны Гринграсс — Габриэль сейчас отбывает срок в Азкабане! Меня бросает в дрожь от всего этого. Надеюсь, Министерство сделает что-то, прежде, чем Темный Лорд Поттер станет неостановимой угрозой. Но, возможно, есть надежда. Мой источник в Хогвартсе сообщил мне, что Поттер и Гринграсс не были знакомы до бала. Таким образом, вероятно, мисс Гринграсс получила власть над Поттером с помощью любовного зелья или Империо. Ее контроль над Поттером подтверждает ссора во время Рождественского бала, в котором лучший друг Поттера, Рональд Уизли, пытался привести Поттера в чувство и уничтожить власть Гринграсс над своим другом. Его смелая попытка потерпела неудачу. Гринграсс даже угрожала мистеру Уизли (наверное, всякими темномагическими заклинаниями, и это не вызвало протеста со стороны Гарри Поттера). Необходимо принять меры сейчас, когда еще есть надежда на спасение души Гарри Поттера!_**Специальный репортер «Ежедневного Пророка», Рита Скитер**

Эта статья быстро распространилась по Хогвартсу. И многие снова поменяли свое отношение к Поттеру, но достаточно много людей заметило много неточностей. Это заставило их сомневаться в статье. В основном в статью не верили студенты с Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа (Седрик убедил их не сердиться на Гарри). На Равенкло Чжоу Чанг также пропагандировала неверие к прессе, но не так успешно. Слизеринцы были против Гарри из принципа.Но все-таки,тэа статья заставила людей задуматься о происходящем.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

— Невилл, я говорил тебе, что ненавижу Риту Скитер? — спросил Гарри, откладывая газету.

— Только раз, или два.

— Интересно, что Дафна скажет на это. Кстати, Невилл, как ты к ней относишься? — Гарри очень интересовало мнение своего второго друга. Гермиона вроде приняла, вчера они нормально общались.

— Да нормально. Мы ведь с ней родственники, как и многие другие чистокровные. Моя прабабка сестра ее деда.— Невилл тоже изучал историю чистокровных родов.

— Понятно. Получается, для тебя это что-то вроде воссоединения семьи? — Нет. Мы не настолько близкие родственники. Лонгботтомы и Гринграссы пошли разными путями, а с Дафной я вроде даже не общался. Хотя она никогда меня не оскорбляла. И она тебе нравится, значит, она неплохая.— Гарри обрадовался тому, что Невилл нормально отреагировал на Дафну. Они вернулись к еде, но к нему кто-то подсел.

— Привет. Я Астория Гринграсс. — Младшая сестра Дафны уверенно смотрела на Гарри. Повсюду послышались шепотки.

— Привет. Чем могу помочь?

— У тебя с моей сестрой все серьезно? — Гарри не ожидал такого вопроса.

— Обычно это спрашивают отцы, — со смешком сказал он.

— Обычно, да, но если ты хочешь сделать ее своей Темной Леди, я должна убедиться, что ты хороший Темный Лорд.— Астория еле сдерживала улыбку, а вот Гарри с Невиллом рассмеялись.— Я действительно забочусь о своей сестре, но так как ты Гарри-Чертов-Поттер, речь "сделаешь ей больно и умрешь" для тебя ничто, так что, если ты сделаешь ей больно, то я буду преследовать тебя всю твою жизнь.

— Ладно, — Астория удовлетворенно кивнула и пошла к своему столу, но перед тем как уйти она сказала:

— Посмотрим, как ты ответишь моему отцу

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Следующие несколько часов Гарри провел в библиотеке, читая любимую книгу Гермионы — Историю Хогвартса. Он искал там упоминания о существах, живущих в озере. Дафна и Гермиона, не могли ему в этом помочь, ведь уроки возобновлялись через пару дней, а они еще не сделали проект по Древним Рунам.

Через час чтения Гарри захлопнул книгу, ворча «Я мог бы догадаться, что здесь ничего нет. Иначе Гермиона мне бы уже сказала. Она ведь помнит всю книгу наизусть».

Гарри пошел вдоль стеллажей, ища книгу с многообещающим названием. Он услышал тихий хлопок и перед ним появился Добби.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр! Добби нашел комнату, — закричал домовик, подпрыгивая от возбуждения.

— Это классно! Где она?

— На седьмом этаже. Следуйте за мной, я объясню по дороге.

— Но, Добби. Я знаю седьмой этаж, и там нет комнат, подходящих под наше занятие. И карта также ничего интересного не показывает.

— Карта Гарри Поттера знает все секреты Хогвартса? — усмехнулся Добби. (п/п: у этого автора все постоянно улыбаются или усмехаются)

— Ну, там нет Тайной Комнаты. Ты хочешь сказать, что эта комната скрыта? — спросил Гарри, следуя за домовиком.

— Да, комната «Приходи и иди»(Come&Go) может много, даже эльфы не знают всех ее возможностей.

— «Приходи и иди»?

— Вы, волшебники, называете ее Выручай-комнатой. Мы почти пришли, сэр.— Добби просто дрожал от возбужденья. Вдруг он остановился перед пустым участком стены.— Мы пришли!

— Добби, ты уверен, что это здесь. Здесь нет даже картины, чтобы скрыть вход.

— Надо три раза пройти мимо стены, думая о том, что вам надо. Появится дверь, а в комнате будет все, что вы хотели, сэр.

— То есть, если я захочу спать, там будет спальня, почитать — библиотека? — спросил Гарри, думая, какие горизонты открывает эта комната, если она действительно существует, конечно.

— Да, мастер Гарри Поттер! — Гарри решил, что попытка не пытка и решил заказать себе копию гриффиндорской гостиной. Когда он проходил первый раз — ничего не менялось, во второй – то же самое, но на третий раз начали проступать контуры двери, казалось, что стена расступается, выпуская дверь из своих недр. Когда это закончилось, Гарри открыл дверь.

Внутри была гриффиндорская гостиная, именно такая, какой ее представил себе Гарри. Он даже обнаружил в углу шахматы Рона, огонь в камине горел и давал тепло. Он решил подняться по лестнице, но обнаружил там тупик. «Интересно, почему так получилось», — подумал он, но тут же понял, он ведь представлял себе только гостиную. Надо быть конкретным в запросе к комнате.

— Спасибо, Добби! Ты самый лучший эльф.

Добби расплакался от счастья и кинулся обнимать Гарри, но в силу своего роста смог обнять только ногу. Домовик постоянно повторял:

— Гарри Поттер слишком добр к Добби!

Гарри понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы успокоить домовика. Когда тот успокоился, то сказал, что ему надо возвращаться к работе. А Гарри еще некоторое время оставался в комнате, которая может там много, и ее возможности, похоже, доступны только ему.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Гарри вернулся в библиотеку и встретил там Невилла.

— Эй, Гарри! Что-то не так? — спросил Невилл, увидев странное выражение лица друга.

— Ничего страшного, только странное и неожиданное.

— Ты о чем?

— По дороге сюда я встретил Сьюзан Боунс. Ты знаешь ее? Она с нашего курса, учится в Хаффлпафе. Так вот, она подошла ко мне и сказала, что она сочувствует мне из-за того, что «Ежедневный Пророк» пишет про меня и то, что не все студенты в это верят.

— Все правильно. Люди должны думать своей головой.

— Просто странно. Я думал, что все думают обо мне только плохое, ты не в счет. — Они не знали, но их разговор подслушали.

— Да, а я так хотела быть твоей Темной Леди.— Дафна подсоединилась к ним. Гарри улыбнулся ей.

— Это можно организовать, — успокоил ее Гарри. — Невилл знакомься, это Дафна. Дафна знакомься, это Невилл.— Они обменялись приветствиями.— Дафна, я думал, ты делаешь проект по Рунам.

— Я и делаю, - ответила она.— Поэтому я здесь.

— О, Гарри, совсем забыл. Я нашел решение для второго задания, — сказал Невилл.

— Это головной пузырь?

— Что? Это вообще что такое? Нет, я нашел растение, оно называется жабросли, и если их съесть, то появляются жабры и ласты,— объяснил Невилл.

— Выглядит лучше, чем головной пузырь, — сказал Гарри. Дафна кивнула, подтверждая.

— Только проблема, его сложно найти, а стоит он очень дорого.

— Гарри, можно ведь изучить озеро с головным пузырем, а жабросли использовать на самом задании, — предложила Дафна. Гарри согласился, но решил, что опробует жабросли до задания, чтобы знать, как они действуют и насколько их хватает.

— Спасибо, Невилл. Я бы никогда до этого не додумался.

— Просто повезло, я прочитал про это в книге, которую дал мне профессор Грюм. — Гарри с Дафной переглянулись.

— Мне кажется, или мы всегда возвращаемся к профессору Грюму? На первом задании он рассказал мне о драконе, но Седрику ничего не сказал. Потом он подсказывает Седрику, что делать с яйцом, а он подсказывает мне. А Невилл удачно находит решение в книге, которую ему дал профессор. Что он задумал?

— Гарри, ты же не думаешь, что Грюм темный? — спросил потрясенный Невилл. — Я слышал, что половина заключенных Азкабана попала туда благодаря Грюму. Вряд ли он встал бы на их сторону.

— Он не обязательно темный, — сказала Дафна.— Может он преследует свои цели. Что он получает от победы Гарри?

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри.— Предположим, что это он положил мое имя в Кубок, у него достаточно сил для этого. И он помогает мне на каждом этапе. Так что вряд ли он это сделал, чтобы убить меня.

— Может, он хочет сделать это на третьем задании? — заметила Дафна.

— Возможно.

— Гарри, что ты получишь за победу? — спросил Невилл.

— Тысячу галеонов и Кубок.

— Тогда, может, это не он бросал твое имя. Может, он просто не хочет, чтобы ты умер во время Турнира? — сказала Дафна.

— Ты так считаешь? — спросил Гарри

— Нет, но это один из вариантов.

— Может, Гарри тут ни при чем, может, он просто хочет, чтоб победил Хогвартс? — сказал Невилл

— Не знаю, но нам остается только наблюдать.

— Отличная идея! — он полез в сумку и достал кусок пергамента. — Торжественно клянусь, что не замышляю ничего хорошего, – сказал он, направив палочку на пергамент. Дафна хоть и слышала о карте, но никогда ее не видела и теперь смотрела с восхищением, а Невилл про нее вообще не слышал.— Невилл, это карта мародеров, ее создали мой отец и его друзья. На ней нарисована карта Хогвартса и окрестностей, также карта показывает расположение всех в замке.— Он указал на место, где находились точки «Невилл Лонгботтон», «Гарри Поттер» и «Дафна Гринграсс».

— Вау, теперь понятно, почему вас не ловили по ночам.

— Да. Так, где Грюм? Его комната рядом с классом по ЗоТИ. Он там вместе… с Барти Краучем.

— Что за Барти Крауч? — спросил Невилл.

— Глава Департамента Международных Магических Отношений. Перси работает на него, он говорил, что Крауч серьезно болен. Что он здесь делает?

— Несколько лет назад он был Главой Департамента Магического Правопорядка, так что он был начальником Грюма. Это объясняет, что они знкомы, но не то, что Крауч делает в школе.

— Может, мы должны расслабиться и не видеть заговора там, где его нет? Может быть, он просто немного сумасшедший отставной аврор, который хочет помочь выиграть Кубок своей школе, и я ему нравлюсь? — неуверенно сказал Гарри.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — спросила Дафна.

— Нет. Ну, ладно, я пойду. Я хочу написать письмо Сириусу, чтобы узнать, что он думает. Может, он просто скажет, что я сошел с ума, но мне станет легче.— Гарри обнял Дафну, пожелал спокойной ночи и пошел в совятню.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Гарри чувствовал, что он ничего не понимает в происходящем. Мысль, что отставной аврор хочет его убить казалась смешной.

В совятне Гарри написал письмо и привязал к лапке хогвартской совы, к неудовольствию Букли.

— Извини, девочка, но ты слишком заметная, — извинился Гарри.— Отнеси это Сириусу Блэку, — сказал он сове и отправился в гостиную.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — Гарри ждал ответа несколько дней, но его не было. Он не знал, где сейчас Сириус, так что может он просто далеко. Все это время Гарри пытался понять, зачем все это Грюму, но ничего в голову не приходило.

Гарри проводил много времени в Выручай-комнате. Он еще не показал ее Дафне и Гермионе. Гарри изучал возможности комнаты. Например, есть ограничение по размеру и нельзя вызвать человека.

В конце концов, каникулы подошли к концу (простите за тавтологию). В первый же учебный день Гарри проспал, тело отвыкло от раннего вставания. Он мог бы успеть на первый урок, только пропустив завтрак. Мученически вздохнув, Гарри отправился на ЗоТИ. На него опять бросали странные взгляды, но он их игнорировал.

— Гарри! — это была Гермиона.— Гарри. Я искала тебя все утро, ты был с Дафной? Как она?

— Нет, я не видел Дафну, я просто проспал. Что случилось?

— Значит, ты еще не видел.

— Гермиона, не видел что?

— Рита Скитер написала новою статью и… Лучше сам прочти.— Гермиона протянула ему пророк.

_**Дафна Гринграсс жаждет власти!**____Рита Скитер. Гарри Поттер в большей опасности, чем мы думали. С прошлой недели в Министерство идут письма, требующие забрать Мальчика-Который-Выжил из-под влияния Дафны Гринграсс и вернуть его к свету. Многие студенты подтвердили, что, чтобы соединить этих двух молодых людей, нужна комбинация запрещенных зелий и заклинаний. Вопрос, который заботит всех — зачем мисс Гринграсс власть над Гарри Поттером? Ответ прост — ей нужна власть. Всем известно, что в чистокровных семьях наследует старший сын, а если нет сына, то старшая дочь. Дафна Гринграсс должна была наследовать состояние семьи, но это изменилось с рождением Давида Гринграсс. Очень странно выглядит его смерть в трехлетнем возрасте, которую объяснили как несчастный случай. Но был ли это несчастный случай или это девушка убила брата ради наследства? Не произойдет ли это с Гарри Поттером. Единственное, что я могу сказать — Мальчик-Который-Выжил нуждается в помощи._

Гарри медленно отложил газету, его руки дрожали от гнева.

— Я даже не знал, что у нее был младший брат. Она мне ничего об этом не говорила.

— Наверное, ей больно вспоминать об этом.

Гарри поискал глазами Дафну, но в классе ее не оказалось. Он очень хотел ее найти, но уже шел урок, и надо было подождать.

Этот урок длился бесконечно. Гарри не слушал профессора, он просто тупо смотрел в книгу. Гарри очень беспокоился за Дафну. Они знали, что будут последствия их союза, но он не ожидал, что она будет такой. В конце урока Гарри достал карту мародеров и начал искать Дафну. Ее не было ни в гостиной Слизерина, ни в Больничном крыле. В конце концов, он нашел ее в их классе на третьем этаже. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Он уже собрался убирать карту, но заметил кое-что странное, ЗоТИ вел Барти Крауч, а сам Грюм был у себя в комнате. Получается, Барти Крауч использует Оборотное зелье и ведет уроки?

Гарри ничего не понимал. Что ему делать? Сказать Дамблдору? Это хорошая идея. А в это время лже-Грюм посмотрел на него, и Гарри понял, что уже с минуту пристально смотрит на профессора и попытался сделать вид, что заинтересован книгой. Лже-Грюм наблюдал за ним с усмешкой. Урок закончился, и студенты начали выходить из класса.

— Поттер! А вас я попрошу остаться.(п/п: не удержался)

Гарри со страхом посмотрел на профессора и заметил, что Гермиона и Невилл уже ушли. Гарри мечтал оказаться где угодно, но не здесь. **Гарри остался один на один с лже-Грюмом!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

_Гарри остался один на один с лже-Грюмом!_

Глаза Гарри судорожно бегали по комнате, ища варианты отступления. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. «Может, он даже не знает о моих подозрениях? Может он хочет отчитать меня за невнимательность».

— Итак, мистер Поттер, что мы будем с вами делать? — разорвал тишину Грюм/Крауч. Он пристально смотрел на Гарри, неприятно ухмыляясь. Гарри положил руку на палочку.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — сказал Гарри, надеясь, что речь идет о школе или Турнире. Профессор рассмеялся на такое заявление.

— Нет, мистер Поттер, вы понимаете, о чем я.— Надежа на выход из ситуации мирно, стремительно таяла, но Гарри все еще не сдавался.

— Что-то с моей домашней работой? – лже-Грюм покачал головой. Гарри заметил, что палочка лежит в нескольких сантиметрах от руки самозванца. — Мы оба знаем, что речь идет не о домашнем задании, — улыбался профессор, довольный такой незамысловатой игрой.

— Может быть, Турнир? — не сдавался Гарри. Он понимал, что не победил бы Грюма в схватке, но это-то не Грюм. Но он не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло, для него лучшим вариантом было то, что кто-то зайдет в класс. Хотя этот человек тоже мог бы стать жертвой.

— Ах да, Турнир. Как тебе развлечение? Было очень сложно организовать ваше участие, — гордо сказал профессор.— Дамблдор думал, что никто не обойдет его чары, глупец. На меня никто не подумал, ведь я один из его лучших друзей.

— Так это Вы бросили мое имя в Кубок?

— Да, это был я. Я выполнил задание господина как надо.— Гарри ухватился за слово «господин». Кто это? Волдеморт? Если да, то зачем это ему надо?

— Ваш господин? — спросил Гарри, опасаясь ответа.

— Темный Лорд, мистер Поттер.— Гарри сглотнул.

— Но почему, профессор Грюм? Вы ведь были аврором.— Гарри старался тянуть время, надеясь, что кто-то ошибется и зайдет сюда.

— Хватит играть в эту игру. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не Аластор Грюм!

— Хорошо, мистер Крауч.

— Вот так-то лучше. Меня предупредили о твоей карте и, как только я заметил ее у тебя на уроке, сразу понял, что ты увидишь, кто я на самом деле.

— Я не понимаю. Зачем вам это. Вы ведь уважаемый сотрудник Министерства.

— Как много вам надо объяснять, мистер Поттер. Я не мой отец, я — Барти Крауч-младший, — признался Крауч. Гарри никогда не слышал о таком человеке, и по выражению его лица Барти это понял.— Вы, вероятно, не знаете меня. Я один из самых верных сторонников Темного Лорда. После того как Каркаров сдал меня, чтобы спасти свою задницу, меня отправил в Азкабан собственный отец.

— Как вы освободились?

— Моя мать уговорила отца забрать меня из Азкабана и оставить ее на моем месте. После этого я был в плену в собственном доме! Но теперь я свободен и готов служить Господину! Ты, наверное, задаешься вопросом, что я с тобой сделаю. Расслабься, Господин хочет убить тебя сам.

— Твой Темный Лорд — бесплотный дух, — храбрился Гарри.

— Да? Не надо говорить о том чего не знаете, — ответил Крауч, а Гарри вспомнил свой сон перед финалом Чемпионата по квиддичу. В нем Волдеморт был похож на сморщенного младенца.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Вы слишком много знаете. Придется использовать Обливэйт, — сказал Крауч, беря палочку. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, пока Пожиратель не закричал.

— Обливиэйт! — Гарри среагировал мгновенно, упав на пол. Увидев в просвете стола ногу Крауча, он кинул в него Импедиментой и быстро полез под ближайший стол, не смотря, попал он или нет. Судя по ругани, все-таки попал.

— Метко, мистер Поттер, но этим меня не победить.— Гарри корил себя за использование такого простого заклинания. Ведь это не учебная дуэль с Дафной.— Иди ко мне или я сделаю тебе очень больно перед тем, как сотру память.

Гарри сидел под столом, размышляя, какое заклинание использовать, свой выбор он остановил на «Редукто». Переведя дух, он выпрыгнул из под стола, но похоже Крауч этого и ждал. Пожиратель сразу же бросил заклинание «Инфисио». Луч ярко-желтого цвета летел Гарри прямо в голову, тот еле успел отклониться и броситься на пол. Луч попал в стену, и она стала оплавляться, как будто от кислоты.

— Ты не скроешься от меня, Поттер! — насмехался Крауч. Он, казалось, знал, где находиться Гарри. «Я дурак, у него же волшебный глаз, который видит сквозь предметы», — понял Гарри. Придется менять стратегию. Надо лишить Крауча его преимущества. И у Гарри появилась идея. Он поднялся, увернулся от заклинания и закричал.

— Акцио волшебный глаз! — и глаз с неприятным звуком вылетел из глазницы и полетел в сторону Гарри. Крауч взревел в ярости.

— Я поймаю тебя несмотря ни на что! — Гарри атаковал его Экспелиармусом и Редукто, но заклятия увязли в щите. Понимая, что заклятия не имеют смысла, Гарри решил схитрить.

— Акцио стол! — призванный стол сбил Крауча с ног.

Пожиратель быстро поднялся на ноги и послал взрывное проклятье и проклятие для ломания кости, но Гарри успел поставить щит. Щит выдержал только это взрывное, но второе заклинание попало в левую руку. Гарри закричал от боли, но быстро оправился, в бою нет места для этого. Вдруг Гарри улыбнулся, он придумал, как можно победить.

Крауч ходил по классу, пытаясь обнаружить мальчишку. Неожиданно один из стульев превратился в волка и напал на него. Прежде, чем тот сумел среагировать и убить волка, тот впился ему в плечо, а в его сторону полетела Бомбарда. Сила заклинания отбросила его в другой конец класс. Когда Крауч поднялся на ноги, то сразу послал свое любимое «желтое» проклятье, но Гарри его блокировал. Тогда Пожиратель решился.

— Круцио!

— Протего! — попытался блокировать Гарри, забыв, что против Непростительных щиты не действуют, а когда вспомнил, было поздно. Каждый миллиметр его тела, казалось, был проткнут раскаленными иголками. Его крик разнесся по классу. Крауч держал заклинание довольно долго.

— Может, свести вас с ума, как Лонгботтомов? — насмехался Пожиратель, смотря, как Гарри корчиться на полу. — Я ведь вас не убью, значит, Господину не будет к чему придраться. Они не знали, что Гаррин крик был услышан. В соседнем кабинете профессор Флитвик вел урок у второкурсников Гриффиндода и Хаффлпафа. Первые десять минут урока прошли спокойно, но вдруг послышался крик боли. Не говоря ни слова, Флитвик вытащил палочку и вышел из класса. По звукам он понял, что крик исходил из соседнего кабинета. Когда он туда вбежал, то был ошарашен тем, что его коллега, являющийся бывшим аврором, держит ученика под Круциатусом

— Грюм, отпусти его! — закричал Флитвик, привлекая внимание. Крауч обернулся, увидел профессора и зарычал от злости. Все его планы провалились! Но Крауч решил рискнуть и бросил заклинание в Флитвика, но он забыл, что профессор Чар является лучшим дуэлянтом Европы. Он стремительно ушел с траектории заклинания и кинул свои в ответ. Краучу пришлось уйти в оборону.

В это время Гарри отошел от боли и смотрел на представление. Крауч неплохо защищался, и все заклинания Флитвика только подожгли ему штанину да вызвали прыщи. Похоже, у Флитвика была стратегия «бросай так много заклинаний, чтобы противник не мог атаковать». Но тут Крауч стал сдавать позиции. Он снял щит и бросился к выходу, попутно поджигая мебель. Пока Флитвик затушил огонь, Крауч смог сбежать. Флитвик подошел к Гарри.

— Под какие заклинания вы попали?

— Круцио и что-то ломающее кости,— превозмогая боль, ответил Гарри.— Профессор, это был на Грюм! Его зовут Барти Крауч-младший. Он использовал Оборотное зелье. Настоящий Грюм где-то у себя в комнате! Флитвик недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарри. Он знал, что сын Барти Крауча умер в Азкабане. Но если это правда, вырисовывается неприятная картина. — Можешь подняться? — спросил профессор. Гарри кивнул и медленно поднялся. После они отправились в кабинет преподавателя ЗоТИ, но не обнаружили там настоящего Грюма**.** – Отойди, Гарри, — сказал Флитвик, увидев сундук в углу. Профессор стал поочередно открывать замки, Гарри был удивлен пространству внутри. В последнем отделе и обнаружился Грюм. Он выглядел слабым и истощенным, но был жив.

— Филлиус, это ты? — прохрипел Грюм.

— Да, я, — ответил Флитвик.— Я сейчас тебе сброшу лестницу, подняться сможешь**?**

— Думаю, что да.— Через несколько минут Грюм уже сидел в кресле.

— Я считаю, вам надо в Больничное крыло, — заметил Флитвик

— Конечно, Филиус. Парень ты в порядке? — обратился Грюм к Гарри.

— Я нормально. Кстати, ваш глаз валяется в классе.

Они отправились в Больничное крыло, там их уже ждали Дамблдор и мадам Помфри. Помфри сразу начала обследование Гарри и Грюма, а Филиус рассказал Дамблдору все, что видел и понял.

— Мадам Помфри, как много времени это займет? Просто мне кое-куда надо.

— Мистер Поттер! У вас сломана рука, и вы были под Круциатусом. В ближайшие несколько часов вы отсюда не уйдете, возможно, даже останетесь на ночь. — Гарри вздохнул, он хотел найти Дафну, но, видимо, не получится. Гарри осмотрелся. Дамблдор разговаривал с Грюмом, и в его глазах не было видно мерцания. Через некоторое время он подошел к Гарри.

— Гарри, можешь объяснить, что произошло сегодня? — Гарри рассказал ему все, начиная с подозрения к Грюму и заканчивая битвой в классе.— Хорошо, когда вам станет лучше, сбросьте мне воспоминания в Омут Памяти. Вы знаете, что это такое? Нет? Омут Памяти — это артефакт, где можно хранить воспоминания и просматривать их. Гарри, что ты так смотришь? Винишь себя в том, что Крауч сбежал?

— Да, директор. Я почти было его победил, но забыл, что от Круцио нет щита, – объяснил Гарри.

— Ты молодец, Гарри. Не вини себя, у тебя просто нет опыта.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Пожалуйста. Ну, ладно, оставлю тебя в покое, если что-то надо, то…

— Профессор Дамблдор, если увидите Дафну, скажите, чтобы навестила меня.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Я не раз замечал, что хорошая компания способствует скорейшему выздоровлению, — улыбнулся Дамблдор и ушел.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Спустя некоторое время дверь в Крыло открылась и вошла Дафна. Увидев Гарри, она кинулась к нему. Прежде чем она его обняла, Гарри заметил, что у нее красные глаза, но из-за чего они такие: из-за статьи или из-за него, он не знал. Дафна держала Гарри в объятьях несколько минут.

— Дафна, со мной все хорошо. Ты как?

— Я думала, это у меня плохой день, пока не узнала про тебя. Знаешь, есть более простые способы отвлечь меня от плохих мыслей, — проговорила Дафна.— Расскажи мне, что произошло?

Гарри повторил Дафне то, что говорил Дамблдору. Также он рассказал о своих мыслях. Он не понимал, зачем все это Волдеморту? Ведь если он хотел убить его, у него было много шансов.

— Это все и, Дафна, прости меня. Если бы не я, не было бы этих статей.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Может быть. Я сожалею о твоем брате, я понимаю, почему ты мне про него не рассказывала.

— Тебе я могу рассказать. В то утро мы играли на третьем этаже нашего имения. Там есть балкон, и Давид полез туда и перелез через перила. Ни я, ни Астория не видели это, но мы услышали, как он кричал, когда свалился. Вскоре прибыли целители, но было поздно, — тихо сказала Дафна. Гарри обнял ее, поддерживая.— Помнишь нашу первую встречу у зеркала Еиналеж? В зеркале я вижу свою семью в полном составе, с Давидом.

— Спасибо, что доверилась,— сказал Гарри.— И я клянусь тебе, что отомщу Рите Скитер. Она будет проклинать тот день, когда решила начать писать про нас статьи.— Дафна улыбнулась и поцеловала его.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

На следующий день Хогвартс только и делал, что обсуждал вчерашнее происшествие. Все соглашались, что Гарри сражался с Грюмом, но мнение, как и зачем они сражались, менялось в каждом рассказе. В слова Гарри, что это был не Грюм, а Барти Крауч-младший никто не верил, так как не знали кто это, а те, кто знали, были уверены, что он умер в Азкабане.

Вместо Грюма ЗоТИ стал вести профессор Снейп, что было плохо для ¾ школы, зато остальная четверть этому радовалась.

В этот же день пришли авроры и расспрашивали Гарри и Грюма о том, что произошло. Они пообещали во всем разобраться, но прошла неделя, а Министерство и газеты молчали о происшествии. Было очевидно, что кто-то не хочет, чтобы народ узнал об этом. Гарри нашел только одну статью, связанную с происшествием. В ней было написано, что Барти Крауч снял с себя полномочия и ушел на пенсию. Гарри подозревал, что либо Крауч подался в бега, либо его убил собственный сын. Его также удивляло, что Министерство не поверило словам одного из лучших авроров. Данная ситуация наглядно показывала коррумпированность и боязнь смотреть правде в глаза.

Гарри узнал, что Гринграссы после статей против Дафны хотели купить большую часть газеты. Сейчас им принадлежит 7%, этого достаточно, чтобы не было статей против Гринграссов, но недостаточно, чтобы уволить Риту Скитер. Месть корреспондентке откладывалась. В это же время отец Дафны, Даниель Гринграсс, искал доказательства, что Рита незаконно получает материал для статей.

Дамблдор, по мнению Гарри, занимался поисками Крауча-младшего, но, видимо, безуспешно. Наверное, он решил, что тот уже добрался до места, где прятался Лорд.

Потихоньку жизнь возвращалась в обычное русло. Ну, или как можно ближе к обычному.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Гарри терпеливо ждал, когда закончится урок Чар. Еще с той памятной битвы с Краучем-младшим он хотел поговорить с Флитвиком. Гарри был в восторге от скорости и мастерства Флитвика и хотел научиться также. Наконец, профессор Флитвик отпустил класс, задав эссе о свойствах Патронуса. Когда все ушли, Гарри подошел к профессору.

— Извините. Можно вас на минутку?

— О, конечно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Уже лучше. — Оказалось, что боль от Круциатуса остается даже после снятия. Конечно, есть зелья притупляющие боль, но только время может избавить от нее полностью.

— Отлично. Так, что ты хотел?

— Ну, я насчет той схватки с Краучем. Я думал, что хорошо сражался, но посмотрев на вашу схватку, я понял, что мне далеко до такого уровня. Как вам удалось так быстро двигаться и при этом бросать много заклинаний?

— А, это. Такому я обязан своему природному таланту и десятилетиям практики. Этому нельзя научиться за пару недель. Но если хочешь, можем начать тренировки.

— Это было бы здорово! — сказал Гарри с энтузиазмом. — Я очень хочу научиться двигаться, как вы.

— К сожалению, я не могу тебя этому обучить. Это не заклинание, это природный талант, который делается без палочки, как преобразование анимага или метаморфа. Таких магов, как я, называют Курромагами (Curro— латынь: бегать, вращаться), мы можем ускоряться и обострять рефлексы. Такие маги довольно редки, хоть и не так как метаморфы.

— Понятно, — разочаровался Гарри.— А может быть, что я окажусь Курромагом?

— Маловероятно, но возможно. Я, например, открыл эту способность в 16 лет, хотя и раньше замечал, что у меня хорошие рефлексы. Из всей школы вы больше подходите под определение Курромага.

— Правда?

— Да. Взять, например, вашу игру в квиддич, у вас просто замечательная реакция. Это впечатляет и является одной из причин, почему я хотел, чтобы вы были распределены в Равенкло, — усмехнулся Флитвик. — Посмотрим, являетесь вы Курромагом или нет, но одно могу сказать точно, вы станете более сильным волшебником, чем я.

— Вы действительно так считаете? — Гарри был ошарашен заявлением Флитвика.

— Конечно. Вы уже сильнее, чем большинство, а я волшебник среднего уровня.

— Вы лучше, чем средний. Я слышал, вы были чемпионом по дуэлям.

— Вы не поняли, Гарри. Имеется в виду, что вы можете вложить больше силы в заклинания, чем я. А чемпионом по дуэлям я стал благодаря тому, что не тратил сил на щиты, моего роста и способностей Курромага хватало, чтобы уворачиваться.

— Стало понятней, но как вы бросали много заклинаний так быстро? Это тоже способность Курромага?

— Почти, я использовал метод связывания заклинаний. Он состоит в том, чтобы последний взмах первого заклинания, был первым взмахом второго. Например, какой последний взмах в Expelliarmus?

— Круг по часовой стрелке? — неуверенно сказал Гарри.

— Правильно, а какое заклинание начинается с этого взмаха?

Гарри задумался на несколько секунд:

-Заклинание связывания, — вспомнил он.

— Отлично. Вот так, одним движением палочки можно обезоружить и связать противника.

— Здорово, но почему не все используют эту технику?

-Э то требует многих тренировок. Некоторые заучивают уже придуманные цепочки для использования в дуэлях. Только многие дуэлянты, видя первое заклинание, знают, что будет дальше и как ее прервать. Мастера способны придумывать цепочки прямо в бою.

— Вы мастер? — уточнил Гарри.

— Да. Чтобы достичь его, мне понадобились десятилетия. Я видел, как вы легко выполняете задания, как будто вы уже пользовались этими заклинаниями. Скажите мне, как далеко вы продвинулись?

— То ли шестой, то ли начало седьмого курса в Чарах, Трансфигурации и Защите. Я занимаюсь в режиме нон-стоп с тех пор, как мое имя вылетело из Кубка.

— Похвально. Могу дать совет: тренируйте скорость наложения, точность и уклонение.

— Спасибо, профессор. Вы дали мне много пищи для размышлений.

— Удачи в Турнире. Я буду болеть за Вас.

Гарри вышел из класса. Профессор Флитвик поразил его тем, чему может научить. Он задался вопросом, чему могут научить другие профессора. Главным источником знаний, конечно, является профессор Дамблдор, но тот всегда был занят. Флитвик дал ему много хороших идей и Гарри заметил, что жаждет встречи с Краучем, чтобы взять реванш.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

В это время в другом конце замка Драко Малфой думал, как отомстить Поттеру. Он ненавидел Поттера с тех пор, как тот отверг его дружбу в пользу предателя крови Рона Уизли. А последующие стычки только разжигали ненависть. Но этот год был самым худшим.

Когда объявили о Турнире Трех Волшебников, Драко заявил, что он бы участвовал в нем и победил, если бы не возрастная линия. Его однофакультетники покивали головой, соглашаясь. Но этот Поттер нашел способ попасть на Турнир, и после этого Малфоя спрашивали, почему он не смог попасть на Турнир, если даже Поттер смог. Это было унизительно! Но и это еще не все. Поттер пришел на бал в компании самой красивой слизеринки, Дафны Гринграсс. Малфой несколько раз приглашал ее, но всегда она отказывалась. Но и этого Поттеру показалось мало, и он сел за стол Слизерина! Да еще и сделал так, чтобы ему назначили взыскания. Во всем виноват Поттер. Он заплатит за все, и если до Поттера нельзя добраться, то платить придется Гринграсс.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Гермиона нашла Дафну в библиотеке. Дафна в это время писала эссе. Гермиона подсела к ней.

— Привет, — сказала Дафна.— Что-то не так?

— Да нет, все в порядке, — ответила Гермиона, хотя было очевидно, что ее что-то гложет.— Что делаешь?

— Эссе для МакГонагалл о третьем законе Трансфигурации. Осталось всего 4 дюйма. Ты об этом хотела поговорить? — Дафна не понимала, что хочет от нее Гермиона. Они немного общались только на занятиях с Гарри, но еще никто из них не разговаривал просто так.

— Нет, — ответила Гермона. Она наклонилась к Дафне и тихо сказала.— Я насчет тренировок.

Дафна отложила перо и посмотрела на Гермиону.

— Я не хочу говорить это Гарри, но я понимаю, что слабее вас.— Гермионе было тяжело это признать.

— Это не совсем так, — задумчиво сказала Дафна.— Некоторые заклинания у тебя получаются даже лучше, чем у Гарри. У тебя должно хорошо получаться целительство.

— Возможно, но все мои заклинания атаки слабы, — сказала Гермиона, чуть не плача.— Я просто хочу помочь ему, но я чувствую себя бесполезной.

— Гарри так не считает. Он зависит от тебя сильней, чем ты думаешь, — успокоила ее Дафна.

— Но намного меньше, чем от тебя.

— Ну, мои отношения с Гарри сильно отличаются от ваших, — этот ответ заставил Гермиону улыбнуться.

— И какие же у вас отношения? — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Давай вернемся к тебе. Сразу говорю, я не хочу разрушать вашу дружбу.

— Я знаю, просто я хочу найти способ помогать Гарри. Каждый год с ним происходят неприятности, обычно с ним постоянно были я и Рон. Но Рон ушел, а неприятности становятся все опасней и опасней. Но я даже не знаю, чем могу помочь.

— Не глупи, — сказала Дафна.— Ты что забыла урок, где нам говорили, что есть и другие магические отрасли и не все они требуют палочку. Просто найди, в чем ты лучше и развивай.

Гермиона задумалась на мгновение.

— Согласна. Я могу помочь ему исследовать то, с чем ему придется столкнуться. Спасибо, Дафна.

— Пожалуйста.— Дафна пожала плечами и вернулась к эссе. А у Гермионы в голове уже стали появляться идеи, что она будет делать.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Гарри сидел у озера и готовился к своей первой подводной экспедиции. Он наложил на себя согревающие чары и чары головного пузыря и нырнул. Гарри заметил, что пузырь позволяет ему видеть так, как будто он был в очках. Но все равно у берега была плохая видимость, но, проплыв дальше, он с облегчением обнаружил, что она улучшается. Эта часть озера казалось спокойной, и Гарри, остановившись, осмотрел окрестности.

Озеро было намного глубже, чем он думал. Первые пятьдесят футов от берега было мелко, но затем следовал резкий обрыв. Где-то вдалеке плыла огромная темная фигура, Гарри предположил, что это гигантский кальмар. Дно озера было покрыто водорослями. Также Гарри заметил развалины того, что когда-то было внушительным каменным зданием. Тут не было видно селения русалок, Гарри догадывался, что оно должно быть ближе к центру озера.

Гарри поплыл дальше, пытаясь запомнить ориентиры. В течение следующего часа Гарри продолжал изучать, думая, что лучше задание было бы на суше. На суше он бы быстро изучил территорию с метлы, но под водой он был очень медленным. Гарри попытался использовать взрывные заклинания, чтобы продвинуть себя вперед, но все, что он сделал, это отверстие в скале неподалеку. Он дал себе зарок найти заклинания, которые помогут ему двигаться под водой быстрее.

Гарри плыл через глубокую долину, когда он заметил группу существ, приближающихся к нему. Когда они подплыли поближе, он понял, что это были четыре гриндилоу. Бледно-зеленые животные, имеющие острые зубы и зеленые рога. Четыре гриндилоу не являются реальной угрозой. Но тут Гарри заметил, что еще четыре гриндилоу подобрались со спины. Гарри заинтересовался, как он мог их не заметить, а потом понял, что он плохо слышал, что происходит под водой.

«Что ж, еще одна причина использовать жабросли», — подумал Гарри, перед тем как запустить заклинание

— Релашио! — Это заклинание рекомендовали для борьбы с гриндилоу, но оно просто оттолкнуло их на несколько футов назад. Гарри развернулся и бросил заклинание изгнания в группу гриндилоу у себя за спиной. Это должно их задержать, а Гарри вернулся к врагам перед собой.

— Дефодио! — сказал он, указывая палочкой на одного из гриндилоу. Он не был уверен, что заклинание сработает и бросил его больше из любопытства. Но заклинание сработало, и у гриндилоу разорвало грудь. Не теряя времени, Гарри бросил «Дифиндо!» в другого, и тому разорвало голову.

Увидев, что группа позади уже оправилась от заклинания изгнания, Гарри бросил туда «Эксплозио». Результат превзошел все ожидания, взорвало двух гриндилоу и ранило третьего. Остальные, поняв, что не имеют шансов, сбежали. Осталось еще два гриндилоу (Из группы спереди), Гарри обернулся и увидел, что те подобрались очень близко. Одному он успел снести голову, но второй в это время ударил его в лодыжку. Гарри закричал от боли и кинул в гриндилоу «Редукто!», которое взорвало его.

Гарри наложил заклинание исцеления на лодыжку и осмотрел поле боя. Всюду плавали кусочки гриндилоу, а вода была розовой от крови. Гарри замутило, но он был горд собой. Гриндилоу представляли самую большую опасность на задании, а Гарри теперь знает, как с ними бороться. Решив, что на сегодня хватит, он поплыл к берегу.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — –

Дафна нашла Гарри в холле замка. Решив, что просто позвать это неинтересно, Дафна наложила заклинание прилипания на ботинки Гарри. Тот навернулся, но быстро вскочил, высматривая угрозу. Он заметил улыбающуюся Дафну.

— Десять баллов со Слизерина, мисс Гринграсс. Нельзя использовать заклинания вне занятий, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Это только проверка рефлексов, мистер Поттер, — ответила Дафна, взяв его под руку.— Чем это от тебя пахнет? Что ты делал?

— Изучал озеро. А запах, наверное, кишок гриндилоу.

— Как, понравилось в озере?

— Неплохо, но, думаю, с жаброслями будет легче. Просто с головным пузырем ничего не слышно, а с ними я могу все прекрасно слышать. Плюс, меняются руки и ноги, что позволяет быстро передвигаться под водой.

— Понятно. Как с изучением озера?

— Оно слишком большое, чтобы изучить его понадобится все свободное время. Все еще хочешь в следующий раз пойти со мной?

— Конечно. Надеюсь, я не буду пахнуть как ты, — улыбнулась она.— Кстати, поговори с Гермионой.

— Зачем? — удивился Гарри.

— Не спрашивай, просто сделай, — скомандовала Дафна. Гарри кивнул, надеясь, что это ничего серьезного.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри.— Дафна пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид в следующие выходные?

— Уже второе свидание? Наверное, я произвела хорошее впечатление.— Гарри покраснел.— Конечно, согласна, Гарри. Я бы тебя поцеловала, но не хочу, чтобы этот запах ко мне прилип. Иди, вымойся.

— Отлично! — Гарри широко улыбнулся.— Увидимся после обеда, хорошо?

— Конечно. Иди уже. — Они пошли в разные стороны. Никто из них не заметил Малфоя, который подслушал их разговор. Он усмехнулся, он придумал, как отомстить.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

_Этот перевод может выглядеть детским и неправильным, пишите, что надо исправить, я исправлю... Да и от обычных отзывов не откажусь..._

Гарри шел на Трансфигурацию, когда его остановил нервный второкурсник с Равенкло. Хотя нервным он, наверно, был потому, что считал Гарри новым Темным Лордом. Как еще можно объяснить, что он,как только отдал письмо, дал деру? Гарри оставалось только рассмеяться на этот иррациональный страх. Он открыл письмо и, к его удивлению, оно оказалось от Дамблдора.

_Гарри,_

_Я бы хотел, чтобы ты заглянул ко мне вечером. Нам надо обсудить последние события._

_Жду тебя в 8 вечера._

_P.S. Горгулья просто обожает вечное драже_

Гарри усмехнулся, когда прочел подсказку к паролю. Похоже, Дамблдор обожает магловские сладости. Гарри немного раздражило то, что Директор хочет встретиться вечером в пятницу, хотя он понимал, что Дамблдор давно был подростком и забыл, что у них есть более важные дела, чем сидеть у профессора в кабинете.

Большая часть студентов с нетерпением ждала конца учебного дня, ведь завтра поход в Хогсмид. Замок, каким бы он не был большим и таинственным, надоел всем. Гарри был более взволнован, ведь у него было второе «свидание» с Дафной и он хотел, чтобы все прошло хорошо.

После ужина Гарри отправился к Дамблдору. Его кабинет находился в крыле замка, где не использовались никакие кабинеты. Казалось, что это крыло было полностью выделено для директора. Гарри некоторое время бродил, пока не нашел вход.

— Вечное драже— сказал Гарри горгулье. Она медленно отодвинулась, открывая лестницу. Гарри начал подниматься, но услышав голоса, остановился, не желая прерывать беседу. Но до него четко доходили слова.

-Северус, ты уверен?— спросил Директор.

-Да, Игорь сбежал.— уверенно ответил Снейп.— Дурмстрангцы хотят покинуть Хогвартс в течении недели.

-Ясно. Но Крам обязан участвовать дальше, надо будет организовать для него международный портключ. Как думаешь, Каркаров не запаниковал слишком рано?

-Возможно, но Метка темнеет с каждым днем. Но пока я и другие Пожиратели неуверены, поэтому просто ждем. Я полагаю, что он сейчас восстанавливается при помощи Петтигрю и Крауча. Каркаров решил использовать это время, чтобы сбежать.

-Очень хорошо. Продолжай наблюдать, остальное обсудим позже. У меня сейчас встреча. Гарри заходи.— пригласил Дамблдор. Когда Гарри зашел, он увидел очень злого Снейпа. Видимо ему не понравилось, что кто-то услышал их разговор.— Спокойной ночи, Северус.

Зельевар хмуро посмотрел на него и, резко развернувшись, ушел. Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора, тот улыбался, как-будто все в порядке вещей.

-Извините, профессор. Я не хотел мешать— сказал Гарри.

-Не беспокойтесь об этом, Гарри. Ты слышал, что Директор Каркаров уже не в Хогвартсе?

-Да, сэр. Но почему он сбежал? Из-за Волдеморта и Барти Крауча-младшего?

-Да. Ты скоро сам поймешь, почему у Каркарова есть основания опасаться . Я хочу показать тебе воспоминание, которое сможет прояснить ситуацию. Для этого мы должны использовать Омут памяти.— Дамблдор показал Гарри каменную чашу, внутри которой постоянно двигалась какая-то серебристая жидкость.— гарри мы там будем только как наблюдатели, мы не сможем ни на что влиять. Если готов наклонись над Омутом.— Гарри кивнул и они оба наклонились над чашей. Гарри почувствовал, что его как-будто затягивает в водоворот.

Гарри очутился в зале суда. Дамблдор отвел его в сторону, где был лучший обзор.

-Что это, сэр?— спросил Гарри, наблюдая, как люди торопливо рассаживаются.

-Это воспоминание суда вскоре поле падения Волдеморта. Игорь Каркаров был приговорен к Азкабану, как Пожиратель Смерти. Он попросил свободу в обмен на дачу показаний против других Пожирателей. Смотри, суд сейчас начнеться.

Каркаров появился в зале суда в клетке и со странным выражением лица, наверно, из-за дементоров. Он начал отчаянно называть имена других Пожирателей, но про всех них Барти Крауч-старший уже знал. Гарри удивился когда Каркаров назвал Снейпа, они же вроде нормально общались. Наверно, зельевар не знал, что тот его сдал. Хотя все равно это имя не помогло, Дамблдор вступился за Снейпа. Каркарова хотели отправить обратно в Азкабан, когда он назвал еще одно имя.

-Барти Крауч... младший.— зал суда взорвался перешептываниями, а Крауч-старший выглядел так, как будто его пнули в живот. Вдруг из дальнего угла зала вылетел Крауч-младший и побежал к выходу. Но его побег был прерван заклинанием Грозного Глаза. Краучу-старшему не оставалось ничего кроме как отправить своего сына в Азкабан. На этом месте воспоминание закончилось и Гарри выкинуло обратно в кабинет директора.

-Ну, что ты думаешь?— спросил Дамблдор. Гарри задумался, анализируя увиденное.

-Теперь понятно почему Крауч-младший был зол на Каркарова, ия понимаю почему тот решился бежать.— ответил Гарри. На самом деле, воспоминание ему мало дало, о многом он уже знал или догадывался.— Как вы думаете, его найдут?

-Все возможно. Профессор Снейп прав, у него есть время для поиска укрытия и подготовки.— спокойно ответил Дамблдор. Гарри задумался, а сколько у них времени. — Теперь я хотел бы просмотреть воспоминание о вашей стычке с Краучем. Поднеси палочку к виску, сосредоточься на воспоминании и потяни. Потом просто помести это в Омут.

Гарри сделал все так, как сказал Дамблдор и был удивлен серебристой субстанции, свисающей у него с палочки. Гарри аккуратно поместил воспоминание в Омут Памяти. Вскоре они оба наклонились над ним и отправились в воспоминание Гарри.

Гарри наблюдал за своим прошлым я и как он пытался выйти из ситуации, мысленно ругая себя. Дамблдор смотрел воспоминание более пристально. Гарри смотря на свой поединок застыдился, он немного запаниковал и использовал легкие заклинания, совершенно забыв что он изучал. Похоже, Крауч недооценил его, поэтому Гарри было относительно легко, но в следующий раз он не будет этого делать, ему надо подготовиться. Дамблдор, похоже, не разделял его мнения, особенно ему понравилась трансфигурация кресла в волка. Вот они добрались до момента где Крауч бросает Круциатус. Вот вбегает профессор Флитвик. Гарри еще более впечатлен техникой и скоростью профессора. Воспоминание закончилось на том что они прибыли в Больничное Крыло.

По возвращении Дамблдор сел за стол и пригласил присесть Гарри. Он присел, ожидая мнения директора.

-Гарри, я вижу ты недоволен тем как ты сражался с Краучем, но, скажу честно, ты великолепно проявил себя. Особенно тот трюк с волком.

-Спасибо, профессор. Просто я считаю, что мог лучше.

-Не сомневаюсь. Вы очень сильно прогрессируете. Турнир благотворно повлиял на вас. Если тебе понадобиться помощи, обращайся.— сказал Дамблдор.— Но есть еще одна тема которую я бы хотел обсудить с вами.— Гарри резко посмотрел на директора. По его интонации было понятно, что тема будет не из приятных.

-Какая, сэр?

-Министерство отреагировало на известие, чтоКрауч-младший живой и разгуливает на свободе. Министр Фадж решил принять меры по увеличению безопастности.

-Какие же?

-Над Хогвартсом он не имеет власти, поэтому здесь ничего не изменится. А вот в Косом переулке и Хогсмиде теперь будут патрули.Я хотел предупредить тебя об этом.

-Там будут дементоры, я прав?— спросил Гарри.

-Верно Гарри. Дементоры, конечно, будут не совсем в деревне, они будут находиться на окраинах. Неизвестно подчиняются ли они Министерству, поэтому будь осторожен.

-Хогсмид в безопасности?— Гарри удивился, что Фадж опять рискует отправить дементоров.

-Конечно, но я прошу тебя все же воздержаться от прогулок вне деревни. Я знаю, что у тебя отличный Патронус, но это не повод искать неприятностей.

-Я понимаю— кивнул Гарри.

-Отлично. В таком случае я желаю тебе спокойной ночи. Спасибо, что предоставил свои воспоминания, они были весьма полезными.

Гарри попрощался и отправился в башню Гриффиндора. Он подумал, что, наверно, будет безопасней не идти в Хогмид, но быстро отмел эту мысль, ведь он будет с Дафной, а они оба могут призывать Патронуса. Гарри нахмурился, он даже не пытался обучить ему Гермиону, а до завтра она не сможет его выучить.

В глубине души Гарри чувствовал, что надвигается что-то нехорошее. Вообще это ощущение преследовало Гарри с тех пор как он попал в Хогвартс и усиливалось перед опасными для жизни ситуациями. Теперь надо быть осторожней. Гарри думал, что у него есть малая способность провидца, что не могло не радовать.

Гарри встретил Дафну у входных дверей около 11 часов. Конечно, они могли пойти пораньше, но они не могли отказать себе в удовольствии понежиться в постели. Естественно они были не единственными, кто до этого додумался, поход в Хогсмид в такую погоду не пользуется ажиотажем.

-Ну что, ты готова?— спросил у Дафны Гарри.

-Конечно. Пойдем быстрей, пока карета не уехала.— Они отправились к каретам. Гарри подал руку, чтобы помочь Дафне залезть, за что был награжден улыбкой.

Поеpдка не была долгой, наверно, если бы не погода, до Хогсмида можно было пешком добраться минут за 30. Деревня была густонаселенной, но когда в нее попадали студенты Хогвартса, жителей просто не было заметно, казалось, что в ней живут только студенты и продавцы. И это еще зимой!

Предупрежденный Дамблдором Гарри был более бдительным, чем обычно. Пока они ехали, он не заметил ни одного дементора, возможно, они держатся подальше от часто используемых троп. Гарри надеялся, что они вообще не встретятся с этими существами, которые вызывали в нем воспоминания о смерти мамы.

-Гарри, смотри, авроры,— сказала Дафна, прерывая его мысли. Она указала на двух людей в синей форме авроров. Один из них был большим черным человеком, в нем угадывался большой опыт. Его напарником была двадцатилетняя девушка с розовыми волосами, которая постоянно улыбалась. Гарри рассказал Дафне о плане Министерства послать авроров и дементоров в Хогсмид. Хоть она и тренировалась использовать Патронуса, но никогда не использовала его на дементорах. Гарри хотел использовать боггарта на их занятиях, НО…

Во-первых, он не знает где его найти.

Во-вторых, он не уверен, что боггарт примет форму дементора. Его страх перед ними значительно уменьшился после случая на озере в конце прошлого года, и он не хотел видеть, во что превратился его главный страх сейчас.

-Меня интересует, сколько их всего,— ответил Гарри. Эти двое были единственными аврорами в поле зрения, но вполне возможно, что они просто скрываются.— Может пойдем для начала в Сладкое королевство?— спросил Гарри, отвлекая внимание на посторонние темы.

-Как только ты спросил, я захотела Сахарных перьев.— Они отправились в Сладкое Королевство. В течение последующего часа они гуляли по деревне, рассматривая витрины. Когда они были в магазине Зонко, то Гарри заметил, что за ними кто-то следует, он резко развернулся, выхватив палочку, и увидел близнецов, смеющихся над его реакцией.

-Осторожней, Фред,— сказал близнец, оказавшийся Джорджем.— Темный Лорд Поттер чуть не взорвал наши головы!

-Ты прав, мой дорогой брат,— согласился Фред. Гарри опустил палочку.

-Привет, парни, — сказал Гарри.

-Добрый день Вам. И Вам, Темная Леди, — близнецы театрально поклонились.

-Хорошо, что вы проявили ко мне должное уважение, — ответила Дафна.— Так и быть я прощу вам то, что вы подкрались к нам. Но только один раз.

-Как мило с вашей стороны!— ответил Фред.— А теперь серьезно, Гарри, ты хочешь что-то здесь купить?

-Почему бы и нет?— пожал плечами Гарри.— Вы вроде любили это место.

Близнецы переглянулись и зашептали Гарри и Дафне.

-Мы собираемся сместить их с рынка, -сказал Джордж с улыбкой на лице.— Возьмите вот это. Мы назвали их Канареечные помадки. Обычно мы просим за них 7 сикслей, но у тебя скидка, как Темному Лорду.— Джордж протянул конфету, похожую на обычную помадку.

-Что они делают?— спросил Гарри, внимательно осматривая конфету.

-Обещаем, ничего страшного.— ответил Фред.— Используй ее разумно и обращайся, если понадобится еще.

И близнецы пошли дальше и начали разговор с другим посетителем Зонко. Гарри понял, что они рекламируют свою продукцию."Не плохой способ поднять спрос" подумал он.

-Ты голодна?— спросил Дафну Гарри, как только они вышли из Зонка.— Предлагаю отобедать в Трех метлах.

-О, а я надеялась на ресторан мадам Паддифут,— ответила Дафна. Гарри удивленно на нее посмотрел. Он не ожидал, что Дафна захочет в чайный ресторан, который по лучшим мнениям назывался "женским" в худших "Ад для каждого парня".

-Э-э, хорошо. Если ты хочешь, — ответил Гарри. Дафна на это рассмеялась.

-Нет Гарри, я не хочу туда идти. Но приятно, что ты бы пошел в эту дыру если бы я захотела.— Гарри удивленно посмотрел на нее и засмеялся, по большей части от облегчения.

Они пошли в Три метлы. С трудом найдя свободный столик и сделав заказ, они стали отдыхать, но их прервали.

-Что поттер, решил провести день со своей шлюхой? — раздался раздражающий голос Малфоя. Гарри и Дафна повернулись в его сторону и увидели как Малфой и Паркинсон идут к их столу.

-Почему бы тебе не отстать от меня, Малфой? Я бы не хотел проклинать тебя при стольких свидетелях,— сказал Гарри, расстроенный, что день испорчен.

-Правда? Ты даже не обращаешь внимания на правила и законы, которые ты нарушаешь! Только идиот может верить, что в тебе что-то есть. Ты просто лжец. Я рад, что мир начал понимать это,— язвил Малфой.

-Заткнись, Малфой!— вмешалась Дафна.— Мы все понимаем, что ты ничего не будешь сейчас делать, так что прижми хвост и вали отсюда.

Малфой усмехнулся, хотя был в отчаянье, ведь его план держался на том, что Поттер разозлится и начнет кидаться заклинаниями, но тот никак не реагировал. Он никак не мог придумать, как вывести Поттера из себя.

-Возможно, но я хоть не околдовывал Поттера,— Малфой взял Канареечную помадку.— Тогда я просто возьму вот это.

Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ, гадая, что произойдет, если Малфой попробует ее.

-Положи на место!— потребовал Гарри, зная, что тот сделает все наоборот. Малфой не догадывался, что происходит, поэтому радовался, что смог разозлить Поттера.

-Размечтался— ответил Малфой и положил конфету в рот. И тут он выпучил глаза, поняв, что что-то не так. Из его тела стали расти перья и нос стал превращаться в клюв. Он попытался закричать, но смог только проскрипеть. Все в пабе обернулись и со смехом смотрели, как Малфой превращается в канарейку.

Но в это время Панси Паркинсон налила в напитки Гарри и Дафны какой-то красной жидкости. Но никто не обращал на нее внимания, все смотрели на Малфоя.

Через минуту эффект помадки закончился и Малфой красный от гнева и смущения вылетел из паба, прихватив с собой Панси.

-О, Гарри, это было бесподобно! И почему я не захватила камеру?— сказала Дафна. Все еще смеясь, Гарри потянулся за сливочным пивом и сделав глоток, почувствовал перемену настроения. Его поглотил беспричинный гнев. Изменения его состояния заметила Дафна.

-Гарри, с тобой все нормально?

-Конечно, я в порядке!— рявкнул он на нее. Слабый голосок и пытался образумить его, но он был ничто по сравнению с безудержным гневом.

-Что произошло?— расстроилась Дафна.— Секунду назад ты смеялся, а сейчас ты ведешь себя как обозленная задница.

-Я? Я?! А может Малфой был прав на счет тебя, Гринграсс?— заорал Гарри. Он не контролировал себя и не мог успокоиться. Дафна, казалось, готова была его проклясть, но тут ее осенило.

-Гарри, дай мне твой напиток,— скомандовала она.

-Иди ты! Бери свой!— но Дафна уже взяла стакан и принюхалась, потом понюхала свой стакан и мрачно повернулась к Гарри.

-Поттер! Держи себя в руках!— сказала Дафна командным голосом, -Малфою как-то удалось подлить в наши стаканы Глоток Гнева, это зелье вызывает безудержный гнев в течение 10 минут. Ты можешь бороться с Империусом, так борись с этим зельем!

Гарри все таки смог взять свое поведение под контроль, но желание убить Малфоя усилилось. Он крикнул Дафне" Я за Малфоем" и вылетел из паба прежде чем та успела его остановить.

Малфой и Панси в компании Кребба и Гойла обнаружидись неподалеку, похоже они решили понаблюдать за развитием событий. Увидя Гарри они решили не рисковать и побежали, ну и Гарри за ними(действие зелья не закончилось, ему хотелось кого-нибудь избить).

Спустя несколько минут до Гарри дошли крики Дафны и он остановился и в тот же момент почувствовал поблизости присутствие дементоров.

-Там дементоры, а они побежали туда, надо их спасти. Я не желаю смерти Малфою, хоть он ее и заслуживает.

-Гарри, боюсь, я не смогу вызвать Патронуса.— тихо сказала Дафна.

-Дафна, ты сможешь я верю,— она открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Гарри поцеловал ее. Поцелуй был коротким, но Дафна почувствовала, что это именно то что надо.

Они побежали туда, где должны были слизеринцы. Когда они взобрались на холм, у Гарри перехватило дыхание, четырех ребят окружило 6 дементоров, и даже оттуда чувствовалась сильное влияние дементоров, Гарри уже начинал слышать крики матери, но смог сконцентрироваться.

-Давай, — крикнул он Дафне.— Экспекто Патронум— крикунли они одновременн. Олень Гарри мгновенно сорвался с палочки и побежал на дементоров, Гарри отметил, что его размер больше обычного. А вот Дафне понадобилось больше времени на формирование оболочки, но через пару мгновений лисца также рванула к дементорам. Они разогнали пятерых, остался последний и Сохатый, вернувшийся к своим обычным размерам зацепил его рогами. Раздался крик боли и дементор упал на землю. И чувство страха исчезло.

Гарри и Дафна подошли к слизеринцам. Малфой и Паркинсон молча сидели, смотря перед собой, а Кребб и Гойл лежали в позе эмбриона и плакали, но никто не мог упрекнуть их в этом.

-Вот, держите,— Гарри протянул им шоколад. — Это обычный шоколад, берите, поможет.

Они с благодарностью приняли его.

-Ты спас мне жизнь, — Малфой констатировал факт, но у него в голосе можно было различить удивление. Ведь если Гарри и Дафна не вмешались, они могли получить Поцелуй.

-Ну, спас и спас.— Гарри пожал плечами. Он не питал надежд что после этого их отношения изменятся, Малфой слишком зациклен на этой детской вражде, в этом он очень похож на Снейпа. Он поднял палочку и сказал "Перикулум!" и пустил красные искры из палочки, надеясь что авроры заметят.

Через некоторое время к ним подбежали два аврора, которых они видели в деревне, и профессор Макгонагалл.

-Что тут происходит? Кто-то ранен?— спросила профессорша.

-Все в порядке, на них напали дементоры, а они не могут вызывать Патронуса, вот мы им и помогли.

-Мисс Гринграсс, вы можете вызывать патронуса?— удивилась Макгоногалл

-Да, меня Гарри научил, — с гордостью сказала Дафна.

-Кингсли! Ты должен это увидеть!— Гарри повернулся и увидел, что розововолосая аврорша нашла тело дементора.— Он мертв!

-Мертв? Ты уверена? Такого не может быть, — ответил ей аврор по имени Кингсли.— Кто это сделал?

-Я сделал, сэр, — откликнулся Гарри.— Но я просто хотел его отогнать, все само так получилось.

На него смотрели круглыми глазами, ведь раньше ни у кого не получалось убить дементора.

-Надо будет рассказать Дамблдору, если есть возможность убивать дементоров Орден должен это знать.— Гарри решил напомнить о том, о чем взрослые забыли.

-Извините, я конечно дал им шоколада, но думаю, они плохо себя чувствуют после дементоров.

-Да, конечно, им надо в замок. Гарри, потом придется с тобой это обсудить.

-У меня проблемы?— удивился Гарри.

-Конечно, нет! А сейчас проводи их в замок, пожалуйста.— Гарри кивнул и, взяв Дафну за руку, пошел к дереву где сидели слизеринцы.

-Спасибо тебе,— сказала Дафна. — Без тебя я бы не вызвала бы Патронуса.

-Да ладно, у тебя бы получилось. Мне жаль, что наше свидание было испорчено...

-Испорчено? Это было весело.— улыбнулась она. — И я уверена что на наше следующее свидание ты тоже найдешь приключения.

-Это уже стало нормой?

-Конечно,— они рассмеялись.

Потом будет много вопросов про этот день, но сейчас он наслаждался прогулкой с любимой девушкой.

**Примечание переводчика: Автор предупреждал о маленьких главах... Я ему не верю!**

**Отзывы приветствуются.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

Гарри ожидал, что после событий в Хогсмиде его сразу же допросят, но это оказалось не так. Вместо этого он получил записку где говорилось о том, чтобы он не говорил о произошедшем ни с кем кроме близких друзей. Министерство Магии не хотело чтобы стало известно, что дементоры уязвимы. Гарри рассмеялся, это глупая попытка скрыть информацию, ведь довольно много людей видело труп, а среди свидетелей был Драко Малфой, так что можно сказать, что произошедшее известно Люциусу Малфою.

Не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы получить подтверждение его мыслей. На следующий день был опубликован подробный отчет о встрече с дементорами. Шокирующим было то, что статья была правдива, хотя все факты были вывернуты против него. Например, информацию о спасение четырех учеников Слизерина расценили как попытку впасть в милость к Малфоям. Также Скитер дала новое прозвище Поттеру— Повелитель дементоров. По ее словам дементоры уже присягнули ему на верность, увидев смерть собрата.

Гарри очень интересовало, где Скитер берет информацию. Конечно, почти все ее статьи были ложью, но эта ложь была основана на реальных событиях. Он подозревал, что возможно у нее есть мантия-невидимка, но это не спасет ее от Карты Мародеров. Гарри хотел узнать, где она скрывается на территории Хогвартса.

Сильную реакцию в Хогвартсе статья не вызвала. Мысли всех были заняты известием, что после Второго Задания на следующей неделе ученики Дурмстранга уезжают. Также ходили слухи, что директор Каркаров похищен или убит. Профессора пытались остановить эти слухи, но так и не смогли ответить на вопрос где директор Дурмстранга. Чувство тревоги росло среди жителей замка, все понимали, что что-то происходит, но никто не мог сказать что.

На следующий день. Гарри обедал и рассказывал Невиллу о встрече с дементорами, когда подошла МакГонагалл, чтобы сопроводить того к директору в класс Трансфигурации.

-Прости, Невилл, мне надо идти. Я расскажу остальное потом,— сказал Гарри, вставая из-за стола.

-Ничего страшного, в любом случае я знаю, что "Пророк" лжет.

-Следуйте за мной, мистер Поттер— Макгонагалл повела его к кабинету Трансфигурации. Гарри надеялся, что ничего серьезного не будет. Когда они пришли Гарри увидел профессора Флитвика, директора Дамблдора и, к его удивлению, Аластора Грюм.

-Рад видеть Вас, профессор Грюм,— улыбнулся Гарри бывшему аврору.

-Я еще не учительствовал,— ухмыльнулся Грюм.— Хотя буду с завтрашнего дня.

-Отлично!— воскликнул Гарри.— А то уже надоело, что Снейп ведет и ЗОТИ и Зелья!

Дамблдор усмехнулся на это заявление, а Грюм просто кивнул. Грюм все еще не верит Снейпу, хоть Дамблдор и утверждает в лояльности того. Он соглашался, что Снейп отвернулся от Воландеморта, но что мешает ему сделать тоже самое со Светлой стороной?

-Гарри, я принес сюда Омут, чтобы посмотреть твои воспоминания о том дне, ты не против?— Гарри кивнул и, как учил его Дамблдор, вытянул память в Омут.

Все пятеро человек, находившихся в комнате, окунулись в воспоминание.

Гарри было гораздо приятней показывать это воспоминание чем его бой с Краучем. Он смотрел на то, как формируется его Патронус, как он пытается вложить в него больше силы. Он заметил, что Патронус был на грани распада, как некоторые части его тела начинали выпирать, но в конце концов Патронус чуть сжался, оставаясь большим чем обычно и став на вид более плотным. Когда Гарри посмотрел на профессоров, те улыбались непонятно чему. Они посмотрели на то как Патронус нападает на дементора и вместо того чтобы прогнать того, убил. Воспоминание кончилось на моменте, когда Гарри послал сноп искр.

-Неплохо, Гарри.— сказал Флитвик, как только они вывалилися из воспоминания.— Как я думаю, вы тот, кто обучил этому мисс Гринграсс? Великолепно.

-Сказать честно, я поражен,— сказал Дамблдор.— Многие пытались увеличить своего Патронус их числе, но всегда это приводило к распаду того. У вас нет идеи, как вам это удалось?

-Да профессор. Эту идею подала мне Гермиона.— начал говорить Гарри.— Когда Ремус обучал меня Патронусу, он говорил, что магия создает щит, а эмоции придают ему форму. Гермиона провела аналогию газа и магии. Он сказала, что это из магловской химии(**прим. перев.: не знаю как вы, но я считаю, что это из физики.)** Если много газа влить в один контейнер, то газ разорвет его, но если контейнер очень прочен, то газ может превратиться в жидкость. То есть нужны очень сильные положительные воспоминания, чтобы Патронус смог выдержать больше магии.

-Интересно, никогда не пробовал использовать магловские науки в своих опытах. Я все больше уверяюсь, что мисс Грейнджер должна быть на Равенкло.— со смешком сказал Флитвик.

-Вы сможете повторить такой Патронус?— спросил Грюм.

-Возможно.— пожал плечами Гарри.— Я не помню, что делал в тот раз.

-Может все-таки попробуете.— предложила Макгонагалл.

-Хорошо.— Гарри отошел от учителей и начал пытаться вспомнить свои ощущения в тот момент. Его мысли вернулись в то время.

_Вот стоит Дафна с палочкой в руке, ее волосы развевает ветер, на губах играет счастливая улыбка. Она прекрасней, чем всегда. Прекрасней, чем на Бале"..._

Из его палочки появился Патронус. Гарри заметил, что этот патронус сильней, чем был накануне. Этот был более реалистичным. Олень быстро понял, что никакой опасности нет и стал гарцевать по кабинету, готовившись защитить Гарри. Грюм подошел к нему и стал изучать, при этом его глаз сильно вращался.

-Хорошо Поттер, — прокомментировал Грюм.— Я вряд ли бы так смог.— Тут Грюм случайно провел рукой по Патронусу и удивленно посмотрел на свою руку.— Странно... Он чувствуется мокрым.

-Правда, Аластор?— спросил Дамблдор и сделал тоже самое. Почувствовав то, о чем сказал Аластор, директор одними губами сказал "Невероятно".

Гарри прервал заклинание и облегченно выдохнул, на заклинание ушло много сил и концентрации. В это время преподаватели обсуждали увиденное.

-Филиус, вы специалист по Чарам. Могут ли другие сделать также?— спросил Дамблдор,— Это могло бы стать серьезным подспорьем в борьбе с Воландемортом.

-Сложно сказать, Альбус. Многие вряд ли смогут это сделать, мы только сможем помочь им сделать свои Патронусы сильней. Вы, Альбус и Аластор, наверно, сможете это сделать, но я нет, силы не хватит.

-Так же как и я.— добавила Макгонагалл. Гарри слушал в немом шоке, два преподавателя считали, что он сильней их.

-Очень хорошо. Надо продолжить исследования. Прошло сотни лет с последнего документированного убийства дементора, считалось, что тайна как это сделать потеряна.— сказал Дамблдор.— Еще раз спасибо Гарри. Ты дал сильное оружие для битвы с тьмой. В прошлой войне дементоры присоединились к Воландеморту и доставляли много проблем, но теперь, надеюсь, они не присоединятся к нему, боясь ,что мы их уничтожим.

-Это хорошо.— сказал Гарри.— Ну, я тогда пойду, у меня скоро второй этап.

-Еще одна прогулка к озеру?— спросил Дамблдор с усмешкой.

-Я думал, вам запрещено говорить о задачах с Чемпионами.— уточнил Гарри, надеясь что Дамблдор может дать ему дополнительную информацию.

-Ну что ты. Я просто отметил, что ты выбрал хороший способ подготовки,— купание в озере.— разочаровал его Дамблдор.

-Это так.— сказал Гарри.— Хотелось бы попросить, можете держать меня в курсе исследований?

-Конечно, Гарри. Иди, готовься. Мне интересно, что ты придумал насчет второго задания.

Пока все выходили из кабинета на лице Дамблдора была добрая улыбка, но как только все ушли выражение его лица изменилось на сосредоточенное.

Гарри стал очень сильным и очень быстро, даже учитывая его нон-стоп обучение. Одним из объяснений могло было быть то, что Гарри провел один из темномагических ритуалов приводящих к подобным результатам, но они был временные и с неприятными побочными последствиями.

Гарри Поттер полон оказался сюрпризов.

Под водой Гарри стал чувствовать себя как дома. Он чувствовал себя свободным, это словно полет на метле. Жабросли изменили его тело и первоначальное опасение, что его скорость под водой недостаточна, было быстро развеяно и теперь Гарри был уверен, что сможет избежать большинство подводных опасностей. Он остановился, чтобы насладиться подводным видом, когда почувствовал, что кто-то тянет его за одежду.

Обернувшись, он увидел очень сердитых Дафну и Гермиону. Они использовали чары головного пузыря и поэтому не могли плыть с его скоростью. Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся, он совершенно забыл, что сегодня они составляли ему компанию. Под водой нельзя было общаться вербально, поэтому он немного сжал руку Дафны, прося прощения. Та кивнула, дав понять, что прощает, но отвернулась, показывая, что все еще сердится. Гарри демонстративно почесал подбородок, показывая, что думает, как исправить положение. Затем он резко рванул ко дну и набрал букет из наиболее красивых растений растущих под водой и подарил его Дафне. Она улыбнулась, взяв букет, и резко обняла Гарри. Гермиона с улыбкой наблюдала за этой сценой.

Гарри еще полчаса показывал им достопримечательности озера: руины, следы кораблекрушения и прочее. Вскоре Гарри почувствовал, что изменения в теле уходят и поплыл к берегу. Как только они вылезли из воды, Гарри кинул заклинание сушки и обогрева.

-Итак, что вы считаете?— спросил Гарри, как только все высохли.

-Жабросли,— лучший вариант,— прокомментировала Гермиона.— Они предполагают большую мобильность.

-Ты права, с ними я быстрей и могу лучше видеть и слышать под водой, а если их действие закончится раньше, чем надо, я всегда могу использовать Головной Пузырь.

-Это решает вопрос, как тебе пробыть под водой час, но нужно еще найти то, что забрали.— напомнила Дафна.— Я нашла заклинание, точнее два, которые могут в этом помочь.

-Правда. И что же за заклинания?— спросил Гарри, радуясь, что похоже вторая часть задания будет разгадана.

-Эти заклинания очень легки в обучении и использовании. В книге, где я нашла это заклинание, написано, что его используют маги, которые часто что-то теряют, но это заклинание работает только в радиусе одной мили. Итак, первое заклинание,— _Celario _**(прим. перев.: читается как "Целарио". Не знаю чем руководствовался автор, но переводится как "подвал")**. Оно определяет объект маркировки.— Дафна взяла камень с земли и взмахнула палочкой, сделав рубящее движение.— _Celario камень_.

-А теперь?— полюбопытствовал Гарри.

-А сейчас используем второе заклинание, которое укажет нам путь у заданному предмету— _Reperio камень_**("Репери́о", а теперь все логично, переводится как "находит").— **когда Дафна произнесла заклинание, из кончика палочки вылетела красная лента, которая соединила ее с камнем. Гарри посмотрел на нее, потом на камень с разочарованным выражением лица.

-Ничего страшного Дафна. Попробуй еще раз, может получится.

-О чем ты говоришь?— воскликнула Дафна.— Все сработало. Разве вы не видели красную ленту?

-Какая красная линия? Ничего не было.— удивилась Гермиона.

-Конечно!— поняла Дафна.— Только тот, кто сотворил его, может его увидеть! Так даже лучше.

-Отлично! Покажи мне еще раз, какие движения палочкой нужны?— в течение следующих десяти минут, Гарри и Гермиона разучили это заклинание. К их удивлению, у Гарри была золотая, а у Гермионы фиолетовая ленты.

-Не ожидала, что они будут разными. — сказала Дафно.— Но думаю, они работают.

-Теперь осталось сотворить это заклинание на самые важные вещи.— вздохнул Гарри.

-Что из вещей для тебя самое важное?— спросила Гермиона.

-"Молния", плащ-невидимка, Карта Марадеров и фотоальбом. Это единственные важные вещи. Есть еще палочка, но вряд ли они ее заберут.

-Может они хотят забрать не вещь, а человека важного для тебя?— предположила Дафна.

-Они не могут этого сделать. Ведь если мы не найдем их они останутся там на всегда. Они не могут сделать против воли.

-Да? Вспомни первое задание.— напомнила Дафна.

-Дафна права, Гарри. Похоже, организаторов не волнует, что кто-то может пострадать или в ключе преувеличили. Но советую сотворить заклинание на самых важных для тебя людей.— Гарри сразу же посмотрел на Дафну и слегка покраснел. Дафна улыбнулась на это.

-Хорошая идея, Гермиона.— сказал Гарри, подходя к Дафне,— _Celario Дафна_.— Затем он бросил второе заклинание, удостоверившись, что оно работает. Гарри было некомфортно, из-за такого полуобщественного признания насколько он заботится о Дафне, но ему было очень приятно, когда Дафна обняла его и прошептала:

-Ты тоже важен для меня.— Хоть она и сказала это очень тихо, чтобы Гермиона не услышала, но та все поняла. Она улыбнулась, радуясь, что Гарри нашел свой лучик счастья в его сумасшедшей жизни.

-Теперь ты готов к заданию.— сказала Дафна, разорвав объятия.— И у тебя есть еще неделя.

-Интересно, а как подготовлены остальные?— Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону.

-Извини Гарри, я не могу. Я не скажу Виктору про вас, но и не скажу вам о Викторе.

-Извини, Гермиона, я не должен был поднимать вопрос.— ответил Гарри.— Но думаю, теперь нет Каркарова, чтобы помочь ему.

-Виктор говорил, что директор и так был занят, чтобы помогать ему. — сказала Гермиона.— Я уверена что у тебя не будет проблем с этим испытанием.

Гарри кивнул, его лидерство в турнире было минимальным, а он хотел в нем победить. В отличии от первого задания у него нет редкого таланта, что бы победить. Для него это настоящее испытание мастерства. Гарри заметил, что ему нравится обставлять своих более старших соперников. Его до сих пор не принимали в серьез, даже после победы в первом задании и Гарри хотел заставить их считаться с собой.

Всю следующую неделю Гарри проходил как в тумане. Он делал домашние задания, отвечал на уроках, общался, но он обращал на это мало внимания. Гермиона подозревала, что он не остановил свои тренировки.

И Гермиона была права, Гарри не отказал от своих тренировок, ежедневно доводя себя до истощения, после таких тренировок он чувствовал себя старым стариком, у которого болит все тело, но с утра все было отлично. За эти несколько недель он значительно увеличил свою магическую силу. Возможно, это было очень опасно, но результаты говорят сами за себя.

Он делал это для двух целей: победить в Турнире и, самое важное, защитить дорогих ему людей, особенно Дафну.


	14. Chapter 14

**Читаете на свой страх и риск! Постараюсь вечером прогнать через офис.**

Когда Гарри проснулся, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и выспавшимся, что в последее время редкость. Он не нервничал, как перед первым заданием, ведь вряд ли в озере есть что-то опасней драконихи, защищающей свою кладку, а ко всему остальному он был готов.

Первое задание было назначено на час дня. Было еще время подготовиться. Гарри открыл сундук и проверил, все ли его вещи на месте. Все вещи оказались на своих местах, значит они еще ничего не взяли или это все таки будет человек.

-_Reperio Дафна.— _Гарри убедился, что заклинание все еще работало, он переживал, что метка с человека стирается быстрей чем с предмета. Золотая лента протянулась в другой конец замка. Гарри подума, что этот путь ведет в сторону гостиной Слизерина, но полностью не был уверен. Он прервал заклинание и тут увидет сверток на столе около его кровати. Когда он его открыл, то обнаружил там плавательный костюм гриффиндорской расцветки и с надписью "ПОТТЕР" на спине. Костюм был точно его размера и оказался довольно теплым. Также в свертке лежала записка, где было написано от кого этот презент.

_"Гарри,_

_Я подумал, что учитывая твою любовь к плаванию тебе понадобится новый костюм для плавания. Он зачарован так, чтобы сохранять тепло и мгновенно высушивать тебя. Уверен, ты найдешь ему применение в ближайшее время._

_Профессор Альбус Дамблдор."_

Гарри улыбнулся и тихо прошептал "спасибо". Он надел костюм, тот сидел отлично. Гарри накинул поверх его школьную мантию и спустился в Большой Зал.

Когда он спустился, то увидел, что много школьников уже проснулись, ведь они хотят занять место получше, хотя Гарри их не понимал, что может быть интересного в том чтобы наблюдать за поверхностью озера в течеии часа.

Как только студенты заметили Гарри, все разговоры прекратились. Гарри уже привык к подобной реакции и просто покачал головой. Поэтому для него полной неожиданностью стал выкриг "Вперед, Гарри!" и то, что почти все учащиеся начали хлопать даже некоторые слизеринцы и хаффлпафцы. Преодолев ступор, Гарри улыбнулся и помахал им рукой.

Усевшись, Гарри посмотрел на стол Слизерина. Дафы там не было. Его уверенность, что он найдет именно ее на дне озера, как и гнев на организаторов, усилились. Гарри не хотел учавствовать в нем и не хотел чтобы дорогие ему люди пострадали. Но ничего изменить уже нельзя, оставалось только ждать.

-Привет Невилл! Ты видел Гермиону?— спросил Гарри, заметив отсутствие подруги.

-Не знаю. Я не видел ее с утра.— Гарри на это кивнул, подумав, что Гермиона еще в комнате.

-Эй, Лаванда!— крикнул Гарри, привлекая внимание соседку Гермионы по комнате.

-Что?— недовольно откликнулась девушка, она сейчас общалась с подругами.

-Ты знаешь где Гермиона?

-Профессор Макгонагалл забрала ее сегодня утром. Он не сказала зачем.-ответила Лаванда и вернулась к разговору. Гарри нахмурился перерабатывая информацию. Тут его осенило, ведь Гермиона была парой Крама на Балу. Он осмотрел Большой Зал ища Роджера Девиса, пару Флер на Балу. Тот оказался в Зале. Это опревергло его идею, что организаторы забрали пары Чемпионов на Балу. Наверно, для Флер есть кто-то поважней. В любом случае, он знает, кого ему надо будет искать.

-_Reperio Дафна.— _золотая лента двинулась в сторону озера. Это означало, что Дафна и Гермиона уже на дне. Невилл с удивлением смотрел на друга, он не видел ленты поэтому не понимал.

-Дафна и Гермиона на дне озера.Дафну должен найти я, а Гермиону— Крам.— пояснил Гарри.

-Ох, надеюсь с ними все в порядке.

-Сейчас наверно да. Но я не знаю, что будет если мы не успеем до них добраться. Но я не позволю, чтобы с ними что-нибудь случилось. — ответил Гарри уверено. Невилл на это заявление только кивнул.

-Ты же не считаешь, что профессора позволят сделать что-нибудь с учениками?— спросил Невилл.

-Профессора нет, но Турнир находится под контролем Министерства, а им я не доверяю.— сказал Гарри и взяв свои вещи ушел из Большого Зала. На его выход обратили намного меньше внимания, чем на вход, но все же некоторые учащиеся пожелали ему удачи или сдохнуть, в зависимости от их мнения о нем.

Когда Гарри вышел из Зала, он нос к носу столкнулся с Малфоем и его прихвоснями, но те просто прошли мимо. Наверно, это из-за того, что он спас им жизнь неделю назад. Вряд ли это улучшение отношений надолго, до тех пор пока та ситуация не превратиться в далекое воспоминание.

Несколько часов спустя, Гарри уже стоял на смотровой площадке, возведенной на озере для этого задания. Это очень радовало Гарри, так как до любой точки в озере можно добраться быстрей, это добавляло уверенности в своих силах.

Гарри посмотрел на остальных Чемпионов: Флер выглядела нервной и расстроеной, видимо заметила, кого у нее забрали, Седрик ничего не понимал, а Крам, как обычно, выглядел так, будто его ничего не волнует.

-О, наконец-то все собрались, теперь я расскажу вам правила.— подошел Людо Бегмен.— Итак, сегодня утром, у вас было взяты те, кто для вас важен.

-Где Габриэль?— прервала егоФлер.— Если с ней что-то случилось, я уничтожу вас!

-Мисс Делакур, не надо беспокоится, все они находятся на дне озера и вам надо их забрать в течении часа.

-А что произойдет, если мы не успеем?— спросил Гарри, надеясь, что всем его страхам будет положен конец.

-Не надо об этом волноваться, уверен, у вас все получится.— Отвен Бэгмена разозлил Гарри, ведь он означал, что возможно их друзья и близкие будут в смертельной опасности. Остальных Чемпионов тоже не обрадовал такой ответ.— Ну чтож, Ваше испытание начнется через пять минут.— уход Бэгмена выглядел как бегство.

Все четыре Чемпиона выстроились на краю платформы, на этот раз не было никаких разговоров, все были сосредоточены. Гарри услышал, как Бэгмен начал рассказывать правила турнира. Он был зол на Бэгмена, может он просто диктор, а не организатор, но всеже тот ассоциировался с Турниром.

-Итак, испытание начнется через пять... четыре... — услышал Гарри обратный отсчет.

-Три... — Гарри вытащил небольшую порцию жаброслей, которых хватит на двадцать-тридцать минут, и проглотил.

-Два... -Тошнота подкатила к горлу, по вему телу началось жжение.

-Один... -Тело начало менятся: перепонки, жабры, ноги превращаются в ласты и многое другое, что может сделать его идеальной плавательной машиной.

-НАЧАЛИ!

Гарри и другие Чемпионы незамедлительно нырнули в озеро. Гарри остановился, поджидая окончание трансформации. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что Флер и седрик используют головной пузырь, а вот Крам частично превратился в акулу и это была не анимагия.

как только все исчезли из видимости, Гарри накиул на себя дезилюминационное заклинание, надеясь, что это поможет избежать подводных угроз. Бросив_Reperio, _он с облегчением выдохнул, линия вела его вглубь озера. вскоре он обогнал других Чемпионов и еще раз порадовался, что использует жабросли, у Седрика и Флер не было шансов его обогнать, хотя Крам с его частичной трансформацией наверное смог бы.

Гарри слишком пристально следил за линие, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Вдруг он столкнулся с огромным кальмаром. Удивленный моллюск запаниковал и начал размахивать щупальцами. На таком близком расстоянии у Гарри не было шансов увернуться. Один удар выбил палочку из его рук, а второй заставил полететь ко дну.

Как только Гарри восстановил дыхание, он начал искать палочку, хорошо, что заклинание не перестало действовать, поэтому палочка было на другом конце золотой ленты. К несчастью, палочка оказалась прямо под кальмаром. Гарри как можно быстрей поплыл под кальмаром, но тот почувствовав это, попытался раздавить его под собой, но Гарри успел схватить палочку и направив на кальмара крикнул _Reducto. З_аклинание оставило большую рану на кальмаре и Гарри, пользуясь тем, что кальмар оказался недееспособен поплыл дальше.

Спустя пять минут Гарри подблыл к подводному городку, где на центральной площади в окружении русалок были привязвны дафна и еще трое людей. Гарри снял дезилюминационное закинание и поплыл дальше. русалки быстро его заметили, но не сделали ничего, чтобы остановить, хотя и держали оружие наготове.

Когда Гарри подплыл к людям, он заметил, что все они погружены в некую магическую кому. Быстро отвязав Дафну, Гарри хотел было забрать еще и Гермиону, но русалки оказались против, как еще объяснить то, что они подняли оружие и двинулись на него, поэтому гарри просто поставил маркер на один из камней и поплыл обратно к площадке. Но оказалось все не так просто, множество гриндилоу устроили засаду недалеко от городка. Этих тварей было очень много и от них было сложно отбиваться имея на себе человека без сознания. Но Гарри и не собирался драться. Вчера ему пришла идея как увеличить скорость передвижения под водой, вдохновленный примером Гермионы он провел аналогию с магловским миром. маглы для подводных лодок иногда используют реакливные двигатели и Гарри придумал как селать тоже самое с помощью магии.

-_Aguamenti-_ и сильная струю воды вырвалась из палочки, в сочетании с его ластами, скорость многократно возросла и поэтому он быстро от них оторвался.

Вскоре Гарри добрался до поверхности. Фанаты сразу же начали громко хлопать.

-Итак, гарри Поттер завершает задание спустя всего тринадцать минут!— закричал Бэгмен.

Как только Гарри вылез на площадку, он почувствовал, что действие жаброслей заканчивается(как только человек начинает дышать кислородом их действие развеивается, остался бы в воде все осталось бы). Дафна, как только оказалась на понтоне мнгновенное высохла, отгрелась и очнулась. Но все же она тяжело дышала(последствия заклинания). Гарри притянул ее в объятья.

-Уже все хорошо, Дафна. Ты в безопастности.

-А как насчет остальных? Гермиона все еще там?— спросила Дафна.

-Да. Но есть еще сорок минут, надеюсь все образумится.

-Ты вернешься туда?

-Если придется.— ответил Гарри.— Дафна, мне надо отойти, поговорить с Бэгменом.— Дафна кивнула и с неудовольствием отпустила его. Гарри быстро поцеловав ее, пошел к Бэгмену.

-Мистер Бэгмен— позвал Гарри.

-О, мистер Поттер, поздравляю.— заулыбался Бэгмен.

-Спасибо. Я хотел бы узнать, что произойдет, если Чемпионы не сумеют спасти своих близких.

-Вы же уже спасли, зачем вам это?

-Мой друг все еще там! И я хотел бы это знать. Если вы мне не ответите, я отправлюсь туда и заберу всех.

-Успокойтесь.— выдохнул Бэгмен.— Ничего с ними не произойдет. Вы действительно считаете, что Министерство поставит детей под угрозу?

-Да, так я подумал.— ответил Гарри, чувствуя облегчение. Гарри вернулся к Дафне, сказав ей ответ Бегмена.

-Спасибо что спас меня Гарри. Хоть я и была в безопастности, но ты этого не знал.— поцеловала его Дафна.

-Я не могу позволить, чтобы тбе было плохо.

-Вот поэтому я тебя и люблю.

Тут Гарри понял, что все таки они в месте скопления людей и покраснел, на что Дафна засмеялась. Так они и сидели наблюдая за выполнением задания.

Вскоре из озера доставили Флер делакур, которая выбыла из испытания после всетречи с гриндилоу, Гарри даже мог сказать где это произошло.

Только после окончания часа остальные два Чемпиона финишировали. они сделали это почти одновременно, но все-таки Седрик был раньше. крам очень разозлился из-за этого, но всеже был обходителен с Гермионой, он осторжно доставил ее на платформу и был с ней пока она не очнулась. Гарри улыбнулся такой заботе о соем друге.

Гарри не слушал, что говорил Бэгмен о результатах, он знал что выиграл этот этап и является главным претендентом на Кубок. Сказали когда будет проведено третье испытание, но что оно будет из себя предствлять не сказали. Но Гарри было не до этого, он просто хотел отдохнуть и отпразновать победу с Дафной и друзьями.


End file.
